More than Friends, Less than Lovers
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Horatio Caine receives a new transfer from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She's smart, professional, and kind of shy, but something about her has caught Horatio's attention and he just can't shake the feeling. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Airport

**Ok so this was a story idea suggested to me by HoratiosGirl101. She gave me the general idea and most of the character names and her idea for the beginning of the story and I just ran with it. I've kept most of the general storyline the same from what she gave me but I tweaked it with a little of my own creativity. For example the character Calleigh Anne, I kept her name as Calleigh Anne but I gave her the nickname Carli. I also kept Arianna as the younger sister but it's a three year age difference instead of one year. There are a few other little things I also changed from the story idea HoratiosGirl101 gave me and I made up some of the stuff myself. I did keep the fact that Grissom is still the supervisor for the Las Vegas Crime Lab, because this story is supposed to be set at the end of season eight and Grissom wouldn't be working for LVPD anymore, but alas I miss Grissom so he gets to be in the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. I know I **_**really**_** enjoyed writing it. It was a nice break from the stuff I've been working on.**

**And in case you're wondering this story **_**does not**_** coincide with my series "The Intern" with Jessica and Ryan. But I did put Jessica Caine in this story and kept a few things the same, like her past and Ryan and Jessica's relationship and her starting out as his intern. There are things in this story that are very different from my Intern series, because I already had a whole batch of ideas cooked up for that and I want to keep it that way. And I kind of missed writing about Jessica because she's my brain child that I conjured up. That and the fact that I kept making Horatio mention her and I decided it was easier just to keep her. But don't worry, this story is really all about Horatio. Jessica's just kind of there because I want her there, and I thought of a few really funny situations that would only work if Jessica was in the story. And if you've read my series "The Intern" Jessica is not pregnant is this in story.**

**Sorry this was a long winded author's note, I felt the need to explain to avoid confusion. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the show!**

**Peace Out!~ KC**

Airport

Horatio Caine waited by the terminal exit. He was receiving a new transfer from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and her plane was supposed to arrive at 6:30pm. It was now 9:30pm and he was exhausted after a long day of investigating two murders, one being a double homicide, and now he was getting irritable because the transfer's flight had been delayed. To top it off he had pulled three double shifts that week alone all because he was short handed in staff. Horatio just wanted to go home and spend time with his son, Kyle Harmon, who was visiting while he was stateside.

Horatio's thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. He pulled it out to find a text from his sister-in-law. 'Hey if you're not doing anything tomorrow how would you like to go fishing with Ray Jr. and me? We haven't seen you in awhile and it would be great to spend some time with you.' Horatio's heart swelled. 'I would love to go. Luckily I have the day off tomorrow and I don't have to worry about getting this new recruit settled in until Monday.' A few moments later Horatio's phone rang again. 'Great! We'll see you then!'

Horatio sighed and put his phone away. His heart ached at the thought of Yelina and the chance he had missed. Years before Yelina had married Horatio's brother, Raymond, Horatio had fallen in love with her. He had chickened out though and Raymond swung in and captured Yelina's heart. Horatio had tried for years after his brother's supposed death to tell her how he felt. Now could be his chance to tell her how he really felt.

An announcement over the intercom that the flight from Las Vegas had finally arrived interrupted his thoughts again. Horatio groaned as he stood from the chair he had been inhabiting for almost four hours. His body ached and he stretched to get the kinks out of his spine. He wasn't as young as he used to be and he was getting on in years. Horatio knew he needed to start taking it easy on the job and try to send out younger investigators out in the field and stay in the lab more often, but he couldn't. Horatio knew the victims needed him more than he needed rest and he wasn't going to give up just because some doctor told him his knees were getting bad from all the running he did in the field.

Horatio stood and waited for the woman he was supposed to be greeting. Arianna Harrington was her name. Horatio remembered she had long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes from the picture Gil Grissom had sent him. The only problem was that that described half the women on this flight. He stopped a few and asked if they were Arianna but received the same disappointing answer every time. He knew he should have brought the picture with him, which would have made this job easier. A small hand tugging on his jacket drew his attention away from the crowd.

Horatio looked down to see a small blonde, curly haired girl looking up at him. She had emerald green eyes that had tears forming in the corner. Horatio knelt down to the small child's level and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Hello sweetheart, are you lost?" he asked her. The little girl nodded her head. "Alright, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Carli, Carli Anne Wolfe" the little girl said. Horatio was taken aback for a moment at the last name. He knew someone with the last name Wolfe but it wasn't possible because as best Horatio knew Ryan's only family was his off the wall mother.

"Carli, that's a beautiful name." Horatio said with a smile, "Why don't we go look for your mom?" The small child nodded her head as tears began to slowly stream down her face.

Horatio lifted the small child into his arms and stood up. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "You know Carli when I have a hard time finding someone I try standing up tall and looking around the room. You know how we can do that?" Carli shook her head and continued to stare at him. Horatio smiled, "Like this" he said as he lifted the small child onto his shoulders. Carli couldn't help but chuckle and took hold of Horatio's red hair.

Horatio walked around the terminal a few feet, knowing the child's mother couldn't be too far away. "Do you see her?" he asked Carli.

"No" she responded quietly.

"Well then we'll just have to keep looking until we do."

Arianna stepped off the terminal. She was exhausted. Her flight had been delayed for two hours because of engine trouble and her small daughter, Calleigh Anne, was tired and irritable. Arianna didn't want to make the transfer to Miami, but her supervisor had given her almost no choice. Grissom said she could either transfer or try and find a new job at another police department. The Las Vegas Crime Lab had undergone some major budget cuts and Ickle had told Grissom he needed to cut some dead weight in order to keep the Crime Lab afloat. Unfortunately for Arianna that meant her. She was the only CSI that was still level one. But Grissom couldn't just let her go. He knew Arianna was an amazing investigator and was an incredibly caring and compassionate person. Grissom had called around to a few crime labs where he had contacts and tried to find Arianna another job before he cut her loose. Luckily he had gotten a hit in Miami. Arianna wasn't exactly pleased about the move to Miami, but she needed a way to provide for her young daughter, and at almost fifty she knew no one would have jumped on the chance to hire her as quickly as the Miami Lieutenant had.

Arianna stopped and looked around. Grissom wasn't able to provide her with a picture of the Lieutenant but had told her he had red hair, blue eyes, six feet tall, and was a few years older than her. She couldn't even remember his name now. She felt helplessly lost.

Arianna sighed and tried to keep her eyes open. In Vegas it would have been almost eight o'clock, which normally wouldn't have been a problem for her except that Grissom had given her four days of paid vacation time off in order to try and switch over her sleeping schedule, since she would now be working the day shift. Now that she was on a "normal" sleep pattern Arianna was tired and ready to go to bed. The Lieutenant was to drive her to her hotel and her plan was to crash as soon as possible.

"Come on Carli," Arianna said to her daughter, "Let's find Waldo." She turned to look at the space previously occupied by her young daughter and found nothing. Immediately her heart started to race and her mind began to panic. She knew as an investigator she needed to remain calm, but as a mother she wanted to freak the hell out. If someone had stolen her baby she didn't know what would happen. The court might take her back and place her back into foster care. Arianna hadn't even adopted Calleigh Anne for a year now. They would take her and let someone else have her baby.

"Carli!" Arianna cried out, "Carli Anne where are you!" She grabbed her bags and began pushing her way through the crowd. Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest and her eyes burned. She needed to find a security guard, she could remember that much. The problem was it seemed they had all gone on break at the same time. Arianna couldn't find an airport employee anywhere. "CARLI!" she screamed one last time.

"Mommy!" Arianna turned to see her daughter hovering high above the crowd. She ran towards where her daughter towered and watched as she was lifted and set on the ground. Arianna pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close.

"Oh god Carli Anne, I thought I lost you!" she almost cried. "Where did you go?"

"I wanted to play hide and seek." Her young daughter whispered, "But then you didn't follow me. I got scared and that man helped me."

Arianna pulled her daughter back and held her shoulders in a tight grasp. "Don't you ever do that again! I thought someone had taken you!"

Carli began to cry softly and looked at her mother with her large green eyes. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Arianna felt her heart break and she pulled her daughter back into her arms. "It's ok, I'm just glad you're safe."

Arianna glanced at the man that had been carrying her daughter before she buried her face back into Carli's soft curls. "Thank you sir, I'm not normally like this. I've just been under a lot of stress lately because I lost my job and now I have to live with my crazy sister."

"That's quite alright ma'am." He said, "We never plan on these things happening. We all make mistakes, but then we get over it and move on with our lives. I'm glad you're back together."  
>"Thank you so much again!" Arianna said, "You're a lifesaver!"<p>

He chuckled as he turned away. "That's just my job." He walked away, leaving Arianna alone with her daughter again.

Arianna carried Carli over to a set of chairs and set her down. "Wait here while I get our stuff. Don't move!" Carli nodded her head quickly and watched her mother go over to the baggage claim carousel and grabbed their suitcases. She returned shortly and sat next to Carli.

"Carli, how did you know to ask for help?" she asked her daughter as she pulled her onto her lap.

"You always told me that if I ever needed help the police would help me." Carli explained.

Arianna looked at her daughter surprised. "What makes you think he was a cop?"

"His badge."

Arianna thought it over for a second and tried to remember what the man had looked like. He was tall, older, with….red hair.

"Oh my god Carli," she exclaimed, "We need to find him again!"

"Why?" Carli whined as her mother set her on her feet.

"Because I think that's the man that we're supposed to find."

Horatio walked out to his car annoyed. He hadn't found the woman and he was ready to give up. He would just call Grissom in the morning and ask if the new transfer had actually gotten on the plane. Horatio picked up the case file and flipped through the pages Grissom had faxed him. He stopped when he got to the transfer's personal file. He stared at the picture and felt his heart thud loudly. He looked over her personal information and felt his palms grow sweaty. He threw the file back into his car and turned and ran back into the airport. Why hadn't Grissom mentioned she had a daughter?

Horatio ran through the crowd, straining his neck and searching the crowd. His eyes hurt and his head pounded. How could he have been so stupid? Horatio stopped and looked around him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How stupid" he muttered. He turned and walked back towards the exit. He couldn't believe he had screwed up so badly.

"Mister!" he heard a small voice yell, "Mister Cop, wait!"

Horatio turned to see the young Carli running towards him. She was wearing an oversized Las Vegas Police Department baseball cap with a balloon attached to it. The balloon hovered six feet above her small body.

"Carli," Horatio said, scooping the young girl into his arms, "Where's your mom?"

Carli turned and pointed and Horatio watched as the mother came into view. Horatio sighed contently when he recognized the woman from her picture in her case file. He walked towards the woman and extended his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry," Horatio said, "I can't believe I missed you like that." The woman grasped his hand and shook it. "It's alright, I made the same mistake." She said with a smile. "But like a wise man once told me ten minutes ago we move on with our lives."

Horatio smiled at her. "Shall we start over?"

"Yes, please, I don't want you thinking I'm some crazy irresponsible mother."

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Dade Crime Lab" Horatio said, extending his hand again.

"CSI Arianna Wolfe, Las Vegas Crime Lab…I guess Miami Dade now."

Horatio looked at her confused as they began to walk out of the airport. "Wolfe?"

"Yes, my file probably still says Harrington." Arianna explained, "I divorced my husband eight months ago after he told me I was too irrational for him."

"What do you mean?" Horatio inquired, placing her suitcases in the truck of his car.

"He didn't agree with my choice to adopt Calleigh Anne here. I worked her case and I kind of got too attached."

"How so?"

"Her parents were murdered and I was the head CSI on the case. It was my test for level two placement and I worked practically around the clock to finish that case. I spent a lot of time with Calleigh Anne and I got really attached to her. I gave her my number and told her if she ever needed me to call me. Well one night she called me from her foster care parent's house and told me her new father had beat her and touched her in bad places."

"You don't mean-"

"Unfortunately I do." Arianna said as they climbed into Horatio's car. "Carli was molested by her foster father five times in the first week she was there. I had her removed from the family and took her in myself. After two months of fostering her I adopted her. My husband was furious with me because I didn't consult him on any of this. So I packed my bags, moved out, and filed for a divorce. Unfortunately the only agreement we could come to was I got Calleigh Anne and he got everything else, including the house and my car. So I became a single parent trying to make enough money to support my child and pay for constant babysitters and nannies. I started riding the bus to work and we lived in a terrible neighborhood. I was late a lot because if I didn't catch the bus at just the right time I had to wait for the next one. Grissom eventually demoted me from level two to level one and said I would have to retest. He wasn't pleased with my decision to adopt Calleigh Anne, too. He said children just get in the way of your career, which I guess he's right but I fell in love with little Calleigh Anne. When the budget cuts came through I was the obvious choice to get rid of. I'm just thankful that Grissom found somewhere for me to go, even if it does mean moving in with my crazy sister for a few months."

"If you don't mind me asking," Horatio said, "Do you happen to know a Ryan Wolfe?"

Arianna thought it over and shook her head. "Nope, none that I can think of."

"What about an Amanda Wolfe?"

Arianna groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I don't think I even want to know how you know my sister. But yes, Amanda Wolfe is my older sister, fucking nutcase if you ask me. Glad she never reproduced, don't need anymore of her running around."

Horatio sighed and thought over his options. He knew would be best if he didn't say anything.

Horatio pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He climbed out and walked in with Arianna to check in.

"You know I think I can handle walking into a hotel by myself." She commented, lifting her sleeping daughter into her arms, "I am from Vegas after all."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." Horatio said, "Miami's a bit different than Vegas."

They walked up to the front desk of the cheap hotel. "Hello, Arianna Wolfe checking in." Arianna said as she dug through her purse in search of her wallet. Horatio took Carli from her in hopes of helping.

"Oh Ms. Wolfe, I'm sorry but we've already given your room away." The young male clerk said.

Arianna looked at him with an angry expression. "Excuse me, you gave away my room?"

"Well yes, you didn't show up at seven like you said you would and when we tried to call you to ask if you were still coming you never answered your phone or returned our calls. So we assumed you were a no-show and gave your room to another guest."

"Well where am I suppose to sleep then?" Arianna exclaimed, pulling Carli back into her arms, "It's not like I can just drop a hundred bucks on a nicer hotel!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Wolfe, but there's nothing we can do." The clerk said, clearly annoyed, "Better answer your phone next time."

"I was on a plane!" Arianna yelled, "Where's your supervisor? I want to have a word with him."

"My dad's gone for the night." The clerk said, "You can call him back in the morning though."

Arianna grunted and turned and stormed out of the hotel. Horatio was hot on her trail.

Arianna stopped next to Horatio's car and looked in at her sleeping daughter. She placed Carli back in the backseat and just watched her sleep. She violently rubbed her fist against her eyes to try and mask to the fact that she was crying. "God damn it," she muttered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You could stay at my house tonight." Arianna turned to see Horatio standing a few feet from her. "What?" she asked.

"You could stay at my house tonight." Horatio repeated, "I have two spare bedrooms, my son is sleeping in one but you could use the other one tonight."

"You would be willing to let me, a complete stranger, sleep in your house? How do you know I'm not some kind of psycho killer?"

Horatio looked at her and nodded his head once. "Grissom trusts you so I trust you. Besides, I don't think a psycho killer would have kept a small child with her." He gave her a kind but sly smile. "What do you say?"

Arianna sighed and thought over her options. She had no money. After the divorce she was practically broke, her husband had taken _everything_. That's why she had booked the cheapest hotel in town and was going to live with her insane sister, even though she would rather sleep in a cardboard box. But the Nevada court system probably wouldn't like the idea of a young child sleeping in the streets, they would rather she have a roof over her head.

"Fine," she said, pulling open the door on Horatio's car, "But tomorrow I'm leaving for my sister's. I'm not some kind of charity case."

"I'm not saying you are." Horatio calmly replied, starting his car. "I can see you just need a place to sleep tonight. I have a room open so I'm offering it to you."

Arianna sighed and rubbed the tears from her eyes again. "Thank you," she quietly said, "You've been so kind to me already and I hardly know you."

"Well Officer Wolfe," Horatio said, noting how strange it felt to say that to someone else, "You'll get to know me over the course of the next few weeks, seeing as I am your boss now."

Arianna groaned. "Why does that make this all seem so much weirder." She pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse and poured some into her hands "Sorry, I have OCD, that place made me feel gross."

"It's quite alright," Horatio said with a smile, "One of my other CSIs also suffers from OCD. My daughter gives him hell about it, too."

"Is your daughter dating him?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Well I would imagine if she wasn't you would have said something different, like she teases him about it. Giving him hell about it implies they're a little closer than friends. How old is your daughter?"

"She's twenty-eight, my son is twenty-one."

"Two children? What are they doing with their lives?"

"Well Kyle is in the army and he's visiting me right now stateside. Jessica works for me in the Crime Lab, but she's off in Ireland right now visiting her grandparents."

"Your parents are from Ireland?"

"No, her mother's parents." Horatio paused for a moment. "Jessica's adopted, too, just like your daughter."

Arianna looked at him confused. "Then how does she know her grandparents?"

"I knew her biological parents. Her mother died when she was four from leukemia and her father when she was fourteen while in the line of duty. It was in her father's will that I was to adopt Jessie Bug."

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and opened his pictures. He handed it to Arianna. She looked at the picture of Horatio and the young boy and girl with him. The boy looked almost identical to Horatio, but with blonder hair, more strawberry blonde, and shorter. The girl was the black sheep. Her hair was blonde and wavy with a few curls. She was almost taller than her brother. All three had the same blue eyes.

"How does she have the same color eyes as you and your son?" Arianna asked as she continued to examine the picture.

"She has one of my kidneys, her eyes changed color from green to blue after the surgery."

"Why does she have one of your kidneys?"

"Both of hers died. She was attacked by her ex-boyfriend. He stabbed out both and they died almost immediately."

"That's incredible." Arianna said, handing back the phone. "She must be very strong."

Horatio nodded his head. "She's had a rough past, but she hasn't let it affect her future."

"They're beautiful." A small shy smile spread across Horatio's face at the compliment.

"Thank you" he said. Horatio pulled into the garage of a beach house and cut the engine. "Well welcome to my home."

They climbed from the car. Horatio gingerly lifted Carli from the backseat and held her in his arms for a moment before he handed her to Arianna. He pulled the suitcases from the trunk and carried them into the house. Arianna grabbed her purse and carry on and followed Horatio.

His house was impressive. It was sleek and modern and incredibly clean. Arianna chuckled as she followed Horatio up the stairs. "It looks like you were expecting company."

"No, working in homicide and as a crime scene investigator has caused me to never leave my house without making the bed and loading the dishwasher." Horatio chuckled, "After walking through so many dirty houses I couldn't stand the thought of someone looking through my personal items and my home if they were a mess if anything was ever to happen to me."

Arianna smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes. He looked at his feet and a shy smile graced his face again. "Um, your room is this way." He said, walking past her without making eye contact again.

Horatio opened the door and lead Arianna in. He set her suitcases by the bed and looked around for a moment. "If you need anything feel free to ask." He said to her. Arianna smiled at him and Horatio looked at his feet again with the same shy smile.

"_I can't believe it,"_ she thought, _"He can't possibly be attracted to me."_

"No, I think we're fine." Arianna said. She pulled back the blanket on the bed and gingerly set her daughter into the bed. "I think Carli's got the right idea here though. I'm ready for some sleep."

"Well sleep well." Horatio said, "I think I'll be turning in for the night also. Do you know when you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. I still need to call my sister and see when she'll be home."

"Well feel free to stay as long as you need." Horatio said with a smile, "You're welcome as long as you need."

Arianna smiled at him. "Thank you Horatio, you're such a caring person. Your wife must be a lucky woman."

Horatio's eyes filled with sorrow and he diverted his eyes. "Thank you" was all he quietly muttered before he left the room. He stopped in the door and looked at her again and smiled. "Good night" he said to her.

"Good night Horatio" she replied.

He shut the door and Arianna released a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding. She sat on the bed and looked at her sleeping daughter. Her heart fluttered suddenly and her hand flew to her chest. She felt her heart pounding within her ribs and for a moment feared she was having a heart attack. Then she realized it wasn't a heart attack, it was butterflies in her stomach. How long had they been there?

Arianna shook it off. She stood from the bed and kicked off her shoes. She lazily tossed her jeans to the floor and climbed in wearing just her t-shirt and panties. She carefully pulled her daughter against her chest and held her close as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Can you handle it?

Can you handle it?

Carli Anne awoke in the morning to find her mother's arms wrapped around her. She crawled away and jumped down from the bed. She looked around the room, taking in everything. It was a very strange hotel room; it looked just like someone's house. She walked around the room, trying to find the bathroom. When she concluded that every door only led to a closet or the hall she ventured down the hall. The hotel really did look like someone's house.

Kyle stumbled out of his bedroom at his dad's house and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he wandered down the hall. He opened the door to the bathroom and began to walk in. He opened his eyes and found a little girl sitting on the toilet. She stared at him for a moment with huge, frightened eyes before she screamed loudly. Kyle screamed and backed out of the room.

Horatio's eyes snapped open at the sound of the screaming voices. He sprang from his bed and ran out of his room and down the hall.

Arianna awoke when she heard her daughter scream. She stumbled out of the bed and ran into the hall towards the sound of her daughter's screams.

Kyle looked at his father as he staggered into the hall. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"There's a small child in the bathroom!" Kyle yelled.

"There's a what?" Horatio asked confused. He looked to see Arianna run out of the other bedroom and down the hall to her daughter. She briefly glanced at Horatio before she ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Kyle stood there stunned and looked from the bathroom door to his father and then back again.

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled.

Horatio sighed and rubbed his eyes. Arianna popped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Hello, you must be Kyle." she said to Kyle, "I'm Arianna Wolfe and I work for your father now. He let me stay here last night with my daughter Calleigh Anne after my hotel gave away our room."

Kyle stood there stunned and looked at the strange woman. He turned and walked past his father towards Horatio's bedroom. "I think I'll use your bathroom Dad." He said, "Unless there are more women and strange children in there."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that." He said to Arianna, "I haven't gotten around to telling Kyle you're here."

"That's alright." Arianna said with a smile. She looked at Horatio and realized he was wearing only a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Arianna's face flushed red and her ears burned. "Why aren't you wearing pants!" she loudly exclaimed. Horatio looked down and realized what she had said. He looked back at her and realized she was dressed the exact same way, t-shirt and panties only. "Why aren't you wearing pants!" he yelled in return as his face flushed. Arianna looked at herself and tried to cover herself with her hands. She turned and ran down the hall and back into the bedroom.

Horatio stood there for a moment, frozen by embarrassment. He looked down and realized he had a hard-on forming. He dashed back into his bedroom just as the bathroom door opened. Carli walked out and looked around. She walked back to the bedroom and found her mother digging through her suitcase.

"Mommy," she said, "What kind of hotel are we at?"

Arianna felt her ears flush again. "We're not at a hotel Carli Anne."

"Then where the hell are we?" Arianna cleared her throat and gave her daughter a stern look. "Sorry Mommy, where in the world are we?"

"That's better Carli, you know I don't like you using those words. You remember the nice cop man that helped you find me and drove us to the hotel?"

"The guy with the orange hair!" Carli proudly declared, proud she could remember.

"Yes, well the hotel gave our room to someone else and Horatio let us sleep at his house for the night."

"Ohhhhhh" Carli said as everything came into perspective. "He's really nice. And he has soft hair. You should touch it sometime Mommy!"

Arianna fumbled and dropped the clothes she had picked out for Carli. She cleared her throat again and picked up the clothes. "Come here Carli, we need to get you into some fresh clothes before we go to Aunt Amanda's house."

Arianna held Carli's hand as they walked down the steps together. She found Horatio in the kitchen, relieved to find him fully dressed now. He smiled at her when she walked in.

"Good morning," he said to her, "I made coffee if you would like some."

"Thank you, coffee sounds great." Arianna said. Horatio held out a mug for her and she accepted it with a smile.

"And for the little princess," Horatio said, lifting another glass, "Chocolate milk."

"Ahhh, chocolate milk!" Carli excitedly exclaimed, hopping from joy.

"Chocolate milk!" Kyle also exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen. "We have chocolate milk! I love that stuff!" He began digging through the fridge and laughed victoriously when he found the carton. "Yes! I am no longer upset that you're bringing home random women, Dad!"

Horatio chuckled and drank his coffee. "Good to hear it." He turned his attention back to Arianna. "Have you called your sister yet?"

"No, I figured it was too early for her, I mean nine o'clock on a Saturday is still Friday night for her. I'll try anyways though. Then we can get out of your hair faster."

"I don't mind you being in my hair." Horatio said. His face flushed when he realized how terrible it sounded. "Would you like a muffin? I baked blueberry muffins Thursday night. They should still be good, maybe a little stale."

"I want one!" Carli excitedly exclaimed from her place at the table.

"Yeah me too!" Kyle said, sitting next to Carli. "Hi, I'm Kyle."

"I'm Carli!"

Horatio chuckled and placed a muffin in front of each of them. He ruffled Kyle's hair and then leaned across and did the same to Carli. Arianna smiled to herself and stepped into the living room to make her call.

Arianna sat on the couch and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her sister's number and waited as she listened to it ring.

"Sunflower love child, how may I serve you today?"

"Amanda," Arianna muttered, annoyed with her sister already, "its Arianna."

"Oh my dearest little sister! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm in Miami now and I was wondering when you could come pick me up."

"You're in Miami?" Amanda asked confused. "I thought you weren't going to be here until next month."

"No Amanda," Arianna said annoyed, "I'm in Miami today."

"But I thought you weren't supposed to be here until July."

"Damn it Amanda listen to me!" Arianna was getting annoyed with her sister. She was pretty sure Amanda was already drunk. "It is July, I'm in Miami, I'm at Lieutenant Caine's house, and I need you to come pick me up now!"

"Sorry sis, no can do."

"Why, because you're drunk?"

"No, but that would have an effect."

"Then why can't you pick me up?"

"Because I'm in Mexico!" Amanda sang.

"You're where!"

"I'm in Mexico!" Amanda said again.

"What are you doing in Mexico?"

"I'm visiting my brothers and sisters!"

"What brothers and sisters?"

"From my book club."

"Amanda you're not in a book club."

"I am now and now I'm in Mexico."

"Damn it Amanda, can I at least get into your house?"

"Yes…wait, no. Ry-Ry made me get new locks on my house so no more jimmying the door open."

"Ry-Ry?"

"Yeah, my little Ry-Ry! He's always taking care of me!"

Arianna sighed and tried to push the thought of another new boyfriend in her sister's life out of her mind. "Fine, can this Ry-Ry get me into your house."

"Probably, my little boy probably kept a key. But there's no food. I mean unless you want to eat beer and marijuana."

"You have marijuana in your house?" Arianna growled.

"Well yeah, it's legal!"

"No it's not! Not in Miami!"

"Oh geez sis, you're as big a Debby Downer as Ry-Ry."

"You know what Amanda, just call me when you're back in town. I'm done here."

Arianna hung up her phone and hung her head in her hands. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Arianna jumped at the sound of Horatio's voice and the sight of him standing directly behind the couch.

"Jesus, don't do that to me!" Arianna hollered.

"Sorry, my daughter tells me the same thing." Horatio said sitting next to her. "But she does the same thing to everyone else. Bit of a catch twenty-two there. So were you able to reach your sister?"

"Yes and the dumb bimbo is in Mexico!" Arianna exclaimed, "Now I don't know what I'm going to do until she gets home. I really would rather not go to her house because she's got marijuana and I really don't need a possession charge with still being on new parent probation with the Nevada Courts for Carli. Plus god knows what kinds of diseases are running around that place."

"You can stay here." Horatio proposed.

Arianna shook her head. "No, I can't. I will not impose on your life."

"Really Arianna, it's fine."

"No, no it's not!" Arianna said, standing from the couch. She began to pace. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled at it in frustration. She stopped when she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her shoulders from behind. Her heart seemed to pound as she felt Horatio lace his fingers into her hair and gently pull her hands free. She turned and faced him as he continued to hold her hands. "You shouldn't do that, you can hurt yourself." He quietly said to her. Arianna's heart thudded loudly in her chest and her ears burned. He was standing so close she could feel his breathe on her face. It smelled like spearmint and coffee.

Horatio released her hands and took a step back. He took a deep, steady breathe and tried to relax. "I'm, um, going to, um," Horatio stuttered, "I have somewhere to be in an hour. I need to get ready to go. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thank you Horatio," Arianna said, "I think some breakfast would help clear my head. Then I have to start calling around to find a hotel."

"No," Horatio said sternly, "You are staying here. I won't let you go anywhere. You're my CSI now and I'm the boss. You're staying here until you're sister is back from Mexico and that's final."

Arianna sighed and shook her head. "Fine then, Carli Anne and I will stay with you. But only until Amanda's back in town! Then we're gone."

Horatio smiled at her. "Alright, when's your sister coming back?"

Arianna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to get you a copy of my house key. Would you like to burrow one of my cars, too? I have an Audi A6 and a Jeep. If you're worried about your driving skills you can use the Jeep, but the Audi does have full coverage. Which ever you're more comfortable driving."

"Stop it Horatio!" Arianna suddenly snapped. She placed her hand on Horatio's chest as he stepped closer. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt how hard his heart was pounding. "Please stop treating me this way. I'm not a charity case, I don't need you to do this."

"I'm sorry Arianna," Horatio said, covering her hand with his own, "I didn't realize I was treating you that way. I'm just trying to help. Please forgive me." He brought her hand to his face. His lips were soft as they brushed against her knuckles.

Arianna's heart hurt and her hand tingled where his lips had touched. She hastily pulled her hand away and looked away. "You're forgiven" she whispered as she walked back to the kitchen.

Horatio pulled the hook carefully from the turtle's mouth as Ray Jr. watched. "Why didn't Kyle come along?" he asked Horatio.

"Well I have a house guest and Kyle volunteered to stay with her and help her get comfortable." Horatio explained as he finally got the hook from the turtle's mouth. He gingerly placed the turtle back in the water and watched him swim away. "I invited him along but he insisted on staying behind at the house."

"You have a house guest?" Yelina asked, "What's his name?"

"Her name is Arianna Wolfe and her daughter is Calleigh Anne."

"Her?" Yelina said, "You have a woman staying in your house?" Yelina chuckled and then stopped. "Wait, did you say Wolfe? Like Ryan Wolfe?"

"Yeah, spelled the same way and everything."

"Does she know him?"

"She says she doesn't, but she does know an Amanda Wolfe and she's the spitting imagine of Amanda…minus the crazy behavior part."

"Amanda Wolfe? Ryan's mom?" Yelina continued to press.

"I would think the same but I don't know for sure." Horatio said as he sat down next to her.

"Did you tell her about Ryan?"

"No, I asked if she knew a Ryan Wolfe and she said she didn't know a Ryan. I didn't have the heart to tell her. It could be another Amanda Wolfe."

"But you said she looks just like Ryan's mom just not crazy. Did she say she has a sister in Miami?"

"Yes and Arianna says she's crazy as hell." Horatio commented.

"Hey Mom," Ray Jr. said, "Is it ok if I go fish over there? Robbie told me he caught some huge fish over in that spot."

"Yeah sure buddy," Yelina said, "Just be back before lunch."

"Alright" Ray Jr. said as he collected his fishing gear.

Horatio sat there with Yelina on the fishing dock. They stared out at the water and Yelina smiled at him. She laid on her back and rested her head in Horatio's lap. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and he felt his heart flutter.

"You want to know a secret?" Yelina asked him.

"Yeah, what do you got?" Horatio answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I always wished Raymond had your beautiful eyes. But I think they look better on you then they would on him."

Horatio smiled at her and felt himself flush. "Thank you, I always thought you had beautiful eyes, too." He looked deep into her eyes and felt his heart flutter and his pants tighten slightly.

"Horatio," Yelina said, "I know how you feel about me."

Horatio sighed and looked away. He took a deep breathe and looked back at her. "I love you Yelina."

Yelina looked at him with hurt and sad eyes. "Horatio, I love you too, but not the same way you love me. You're like a brother to me. It would never work."

"I know," Horatio said, still running his fingers through her hair, "I just hoped it would work."

Yelina sat up and looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him gently. She paused for a moment and looked into his eyes before she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Are you sure it wouldn't work?" Horatio quietly asked.

"I'm sure Horatio." Yelina said, "We both need to move on." She kissed him again and again, each time lingering a little longer.

"If it wouldn't work why are you still kissing me?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know," Yelina replied, "I'm just really horny."

"What do you want?"

"I want you." Yelina said between kisses. "But I don't know if you can handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you handle just having sex with me or will it become something more for you?"

"I don't know." Horatio whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Ray Jr. will be gone for another hour at least before he gets hungry and he can't see over here." She whispered into his ear. "Tell me now, can you handle this?"

Horatio felt her breath on his face and neck. "Let's find out the hard way." He said as he smashed his lips against hers.

Horatio walked into his house to a wonderful smell. He followed his nose through the house and into the kitchen. The room was empty. He looked around and walked over to the stove. He opened it and smiled at the sight of the roasting chicken.

"Lemon herbal infused chicken" a voice said behind him. Horatio turned to find Arianna standing in the doorway. "Kyle drove me to the store and I picked up some ingredients for dinner." Arianna leaned over the oven and basted the chicken while Horatio filled a glass with water. She stood back up and looked into his eyes. "So who did you have sex with?"

Horatio nearly spit out the water he had been drinking. "Excuse me?"

"Who did you have sex with? Not that I would know her…or him if you prefer."

Horatio looked at her and shook his head. "I don't see what makes you think I had sex while I was out."

"My sister was a ho bag growing up. She lost her virginity when she was nine to some thirteen year old kid from our youth group." Arianna scoffed, "Some youth group."

"So you think I had sex with someone because your sister was a Christian whore?"

Arianna couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head and looked at Horatio. He started laughing with her and stared into her eyes. They were the same shade of hazel.

"Mommy have you touched his hair yet?" a small voice sounded. They both jumped and looked towards the door where Carli Anne was standing. "I'm sorry, what Carli?" Arianna asked her daughter, attempting to divert the embarrassing comment.

"I asked if you've touched his hair." Carli said, walking over to her mother. "I told you its really soft. You should touch it. I think you would like it." She looked at her mother for a moment and then turned to Horatio. "Can I touch your hair again?"

Horatio chuckled and lifted the small child into his arms. Carli reached up and began playing with Horatio's hair. He smiled and felt his heart swell. "My daughter used to do the same thing when she was about your age. How old are you Carli?"

"I'm six!" Carli proudly exclaimed.

"Six? Wow you're getting to be a big girl." Horatio said, "Did you just finish first grade?"

"No, kindergarten, again" Carli said a little annoyed.

"Again? What happened?"

"When my old parents died I stopped going to school and was with the police _all_ the time. The teacher said I wasn't ready for first grade." Carli said, rolling her eyes.

"Well you know Carli the teachers always know what's best for their students." Horatio said, "The teachers actually didn't let my daughter go on to first grade either."

"Really?" Carli asked amazed, "Your daughter didn't go on to first grade either?"

"Nope, but she didn't let it get her down. Just think of it this way- you'll already know half of what you're learning. So now you'll be the smartest kid in the class."

Carli smiled and hugged Horatio around his neck. "Thanks mister cop!"

Horatio chuckled. "You're welcome Carli, and you can call me Horatio, or H if you'd like."

"Ok H!" Carli said. Horatio set her back on the floor and she ran out of the room. "I'm going to see if Kyle wants to play another game! He beat me at Pretty Pretty Princess but I so got him when it comes to Candyland!"

Horatio chuckled and looked at Arianna. He leaned his head towards her and smiled. "Want a touch?" Arianna rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers through his hair. "She's right, you do have nice hair." Horatio smiled at her and his eyes seemed to light up. "Thank you."

"Did your daughter really not pass kindergarten?" Arianna asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the counter.

Horatio chuckled lightly. "You saw through my white lie, didn't you?"

"Yup, clear as day. So what did happen after your daughter completed kindergarten?"

"She was placed in the second grade."

Arianna smiled at him. "So she really didn't go onto first grade."

"Yeah, omitting information doesn't always hurt." Horatio said with a wink. "I'm going to go change into something less fishy."

"Ok, don't take long dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Arianna said with a smile.


	3. Unfortunately

**Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have finals this week so I've been super busy!**

Unfortunately

Horatio walked with Arianna through the Crime Lab. It was Monday morning and her first day on the job. Horatio had messaged his team and informed them they were having a meeting before the day began to introduce the new recruit. Most of the team was already in the conference room when Horatio and Arianna ran into Ryan in the hall.

"Hey H," Ryan said, "How was your weekend?"

"Not too bad Ryan, how about yours? Missing the girl already?"

"Yeah, but she's back now. She just called me and said she dropped her stuff off at her condo and she's on her way up the elevator now."

"Is she really? She didn't tell me."  
>"Yeah I think it was suppose to be a surprise. Oops." Ryan said with a shrugged. He turned his attention to Arianna and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Ryan. You must be the new recruit."<p>

"Uh yes, Arianna." She said awkwardly. "I'm sorry but if you don't mind me asking where you a Theta Chi?" She asked, looking at his necklace.

"Yes," Ryan said proudly. He held the Theta Chi crest charm that hung around his neck on a gold chain between his forefinger and thumb. It was gold with bright red rubies. "I'm a legacy, my grandfather was a Theta Chi and I decided I also wanted to become a man of honor. When I joined my mother gave this to me. She said it belonged to my grandfather. I was a little surprised she actually kept it for so long since she hawks everything."

Arianna smiled at him. "Good choice, my father was a Theta Chi."

"Well I'm going to run and find Jess. It was nice talking to you Arianna." Ryan walked around them and towards the elevator. "I'll be back in a minute Horatio." he called over his shoulder.

Arianna stared at the young man for a moment thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when Horatio touched her arm.

"We should go, the team is waiting for you." Horatio said. Arianna nodded her head and followed him.

They walked into the conference room and everyone was already seated. The room fell silent as the group took in Arianna's presence. Two of the women looked at her and whispered to each other. The silence was ended by a cheery voice.

"Daddy!" a young blonde woman exclaimed as she burst into the room. She ran to Horatio and threw her arms around him. Horatio chuckled and kissed the young girl's cheek. "Hey Bug, glad to see you're back."  
>"Yeah but I hear that stupidhead told you already!" she said as she nudged the young man Arianna and Horatio had talked to earlier. "Oh shut your face, not like you've never slipped up before." He teased her. They sat together at the table and waited for Horatio to start.<p>

"Well, thank you everyone for being here. I would like to take the time to introduce the newest member to our CSI team, Arianna. She's from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we're very excited to have her. Arianna why don't you tell the team a little about yourself?" Horatio prompted.

"Uh, yes, alright" Arianna stuttered nervously. "My name is Arianna Wolfe, I worked for the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and I graduated from California State University and the California Police Academy, but I'm a Miami native, I grew up in Florida until I left for college. I went to work in Las Vegas just four years ago after working in California for seventeen years. I guess you could say I get transferred a lot."

"Excuse me," Ryan said, "But did you say your last name was Wolfe?"

"Yes, until eight months ago my last name was Harrington but my husband and I separated."

"So Wolfe is your maiden name?" Ryan asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes, it's my maiden name."

Ryan swallowed hard and his hands shook slightly. "Do you know an Amanda Wolfe?"

Arianna groaned and shook her head, placing her hands on her temples. "I'm sorry, I don't know how you know my sister but I'm so sorry that you do."

Ryan's breathing seemed to become more labored, his face grew pale, and his hands started to shake violently. "Amanda Wolfe is my mother."

Arianna stood there speechless. She looked at the young man and felt her heart start to thud. Straight brown hair, hazel eyes, medium height, well toned body, Theta Chi legacy. How had she not seen it? He was the spitting imagine of her father.

She covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel her whole body shaking. She was suddenly furious. "Amanda is your _mother?_ She has a _son?_ And she never told me!"

Ryan couldn't feel a thing. The room was too small, his shirt too tight, everything too loud. There was a roaring sound in his ears and his eyes burned. His stomach clenched, he was going to be sick. "I need some air." He said as he hastily stood from his chair. He ran from the room and Jessica followed him, close on his heels.

Arianna sank into a chair and felt tears burn in her eyes. "She has a _son_!" she said again, "Amanda has a son! Who's what, thirty?"

"Um, he'll he thirty-three next month." Horatio quietly said.

"Thirty-three! He's thirty-three years old! She's kept this secret from me for thirty-three years!"

Horatio gently pulled Arianna from the chair and led her out of the room. They hastily walked down the hall and through a door. Horatio groaned when he found Ryan and Jessica already in his office.

Ryan was hunched forward on the couch, his head between his legs, as Jessica sat in front of him on the floor rubbing his back and arms. "Sorry" Horatio muttered as he went to leave. "No," Ryan said, sitting up, "Come in here and talk to me." Horatio hesitated but led Arianna to the couch. He sat her next to Ryan and sat down next to her himself.

They sat there in silence for a moment, the tension thick.

"You didn't know about me, did you?" Ryan quietly asked.

Arianna shook her head and felt the tears stream down her face. "No" she whispered, still unable to face the young man.

"My mother never told me she had a sister." Ryan quietly said, "Hell I don't even know who my father is. Mom only ever calls him Palm Fin…which doesn't even make sense. Actually the only family I knew I had was a grandfather."  
>"Artimus David Wolfe" Arianna said.<p>

Ryan nodded his head and flipped the crest charm over. The initials A.D.W. and the year 1937 engraved on the back. "It was his." Ryan's hand shook and he closed his eyes hard. "I don't think I even want it now." He said, his voice cracking. He pulled at the necklace but Jessica stopped him. "Don't Ryan, you'll regret breaking it."

Ryan suddenly started sobbing. Jessica sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder and she soothingly rubbed his back. "Lies!" he cried, "It's all lies! I can't believe she did this to me again! She's always lying!"  
>Jessica held him close and kissed the top of his head. "No, it's not all lies." She said to him, "I'm sure your mother's told you lots of things that are true."<p>

"Oh please," Arianna said, "Like Amanda Wolfe could tell the truth. She's always making up stories. But to hide the fact that she had a son for thirty-three years from her own sister is just disgusting! What was she thinking! I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

"I feel like I don't even know her!" Ryan said, unburying his face from Jessica's shoulder. "She's _always_ lying and then expects me to fix everything just because I'm a cop! You'd think she's get the picture when I let her go to jail for possession!"

"Oh dear god she went to jail!" Arianna groaned, "When was this?"

"Eleven years ago, I had just graduated from college and was starting the Police Academy and she got busted for having pot. She asked me to help her get out of it but I refused."

"Well that explains why I didn't hear from her for eight months back in ninety-nine."

"Best eight months of my life." Ryan said. He sighed and looked at Arianna. "I think we need to try this again."

"Agreed" Arianna said.

Ryan held out his hand. "Ryan Wolfe, Amanda Wolfe is my mother."

Arianna grasped his hand. "Arianna Wolfe, Amanda Wolfe is my sister…unfortunately."


	4. Secrets

Secrets

It had been a long, hard day at the Crime Lab. Arianna and Ryan refused to work together despite what anyone said. They wanted to get to know each other on their own time and try and figure out what Amanda Wolfe had been thinking…if anything.

Arianna and Horatio arrived back at Horatio's house and were greeted by Carli and Kyle playing dress up using Arianna's and Horatio's clothes. They were running around the living room yelping and cheering. Horatio smiled at his son acting like a child again.

"I'm the damsel in distress!" Carli said, pretending to faint.

"And I'm the dashing Lieutenant Caine, here to rescue the damsel!" Kyle said lifting Carli into his arms. They danced around the room together, Kyle swinging Carli in his arms.

"Well haven't you two become two peas in a pod?" Horatio asked.

"Yes!" Carli exclaimed, "Kyle's so much fun!"

"Well why don't you two go put on some real clothes." Horatio said, "Jessica and Ryan are coming over for dinner."

"Who's that?" Carli asked, kicking off her mother's shoes.

"Jessica is my daughter and Ryan is her boyfriend." Horatio explained to the young child.

"Ryan's also your cousin." Arianna interjected. Carli squealed with delight and ran around the room. "I hope he's as much fun as Kyle!"

"Wait," Kyle said, "Ryan's her cousin? That means Ryan's your-"

"Nephew" Arianna finished with a pained expression on her face.

"Why didn't you mention Ryan was your nephew?"

"Because I just found out this morning," Arianna said exasperated. "Apparently my sister is still keeping secrets."

Arianna and Horatio were cooking in the kitchen when Horatio heard the front door open. He heard a voice call "Dad?" and he yelled over his shoulder. "In the kitchen Bug."

Jessica and Ryan hesitantly walked into the kitchen together. They stood by the breakfast bar that contented to the counter and watched Horatio and Arianna work for a moment. "We brought dessert." Jessica said cautiously, "I hope you like strawberry cheesecake."

Arianna gave her a tentative smile. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too" Ryan said quietly. He looked at Horatio's spice rack on the counter and suddenly began rearranging the canisters. Horatio slapped that back of his hand with his spoon.

"Knock it off Wolfe, I like them just the way they are, alphabetized or not."

"Sorry H," Ryan quietly said, "I can't help the impulses sometimes."

Jessica wrapped her hands around Ryan's. "Stress makes him a little more OCD sometimes."

"You're OCD, too?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah" Ryan quietly said as he nodded his head.

"Maybe it does run in the family. My father had it, too."

"Does your daughter?"

"Not that I can tell. Carli's adopted so maybe it'll stop with her." Arianna glanced at Jessica and Ryan's hands and did a double take. "Are you engaged?" she asked indicating the silver and pink ring on Jessica's left hand.

Jessica nervously laughed and lifted her hand. "No, Ryan gave this to me as a present."

Arianna gently took her hand and examined it. "It's beautiful, you have good taste Ryan. Is pink your favorite color or were you born in October?"

"Actually I was adopted in October." Jessica explained, "Ryan bought it because rose zircon is the birthstone for October." Jessica smiled and glanced at Ryan. She quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I told him it was sweet and I love it, just like I love him." Ryan's ears lit up red as he shyly smiled.

"I like your dress." Arianna said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh thank you, but it's actually a swimsuit cover up." Jessica said, indicating the loose black knee length gown she was wearing. "I was going to steal Dad's pool for awhile."

"Well why don't you go do that Bug." Horatio said, "I haven't started grilling the burgers yet so you have a little time."

"Alright, come on Ryan!" Jessica grabbed his hand and picked up her bag. They ran upstairs and out of sight.

"Ryan probably needs to change." Horatio commented.

Arianna chuckled lightly. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom."

"Alright" Horatio said, smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Arianna questioned him.

"Oh nothing" Horatio innocently said.

Arianna rolled her eyes. "You're up to something and I'm going to figure it out." she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Arianna climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. She opened the bathroom door and was met by a sight she wasn't expecting.

Jessica was sitting on the counter with her cover up bunched up around her hips. Ryan was standing between her legs with his pants around his ankles and Jessica's legs curled up against his hips. Ryan's back was to the door and Jessica's eyes were closed. They were both quietly moaning as Ryan thrusted into her. Jessica's eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening and she screamed.

"Oh my god Arianna!"

Arianna stood there paralyzed.

"Shut the door!" Jessica screamed, crossing her legs in front of Ryan's butt.

Arianna slammed the door shut and backed away, still stunned. She quickly walked to Horatio's room and used the master bathroom. Her whole body seemed to shake as she walked back into the kitchen. Arianna looked at Horatio and he chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Do you have any idea what your daughter and my, my, my-"

"Nephew?" Horatio finished for her.

"Yes, nephew…do you have any idea what they're doing!"

"Well I don't know for sure but I'm going to guess it has something to do with having sex on my bathroom counter."

"Yes!" Arianna exclaimed. "Wait, how did you know?" she asked confused.

"Because I've asked Bug if she and Ryan could stop doing that. They cracked one of the cabinets last time."

"But you still haven't replaced it so we're in the clear." Arianna turned to see Jessica walking into the kitchen. She walked up behind her father and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"Just because I haven't fixed it doesn't mean you can screw around on it." Horatio said, nudging her with his elbow. Jessica giggled and squirmed away. "Would you prefer if we screwed around in your bed?"

"No, but I think it would be a better idea than humping against my bathroom counter."

"Alright, dually noted; next time we'll have our roll around in your bed." Jessica leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Love you Daddy!" she skipped from the room and out the backdoor.

Arianna stood there dazed. She shook her head and shuddered. "You're ok with them having sex in your house?"

"Better than a thousand other places I could think of."

"Oh god, I can't imagine what I would do if I caught Carli doing that." Arianna groaned as she massaged her forehead.

"Doing what?" Carli asked, waddling into the room wearing her swimsuit and inflatable duck around her waist along with her pink flippers on her feet and matching pink goggles around her forehead.

"Nothing Carli," Arianna said, "Just go swim."

"Ok!" Carli exclaimed waddling from the room. "Come on Kyle!"

"Jess and Ryan are already out there," Kyle said, "You go ahead, I want to talk to my dad for a minute, ok?"

"Ok!" Carli called over her shoulder as she jetted out the backdoor.

Kyle chuckled and watched the small child run out the door. "She's adorable."

"Thank you," Arianna said, "She stole my heart when I worked her parent's case. I couldn't let me go into foster care."

"Dad," Kyle said turning his attention to Horatio, "You might want to talk to Jess about having sex when Carli's around. Carli kind of heard them when she was changing into her bathing suit and started asking me questions."

"Oh dear god," Arianna muttered, "What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that's something she needed to talk to you about." Kyle said, "I didn't think it was appropriate for me to discuss it with your daughter."

"Thank you Kyle," Arianna said, "And Horatio I would appreciate if you would talk to Jessica. I don't feel comfortable with her doing these things around my daughter."

"Hey, she wasn't in the room." Jessica said as she walked back into the kitchen. She poured ice tea into two glasses and a smaller glass of lemonade. "Carli said she was thirsty and Ryan asked for something, too."

"Bug you might have not been in the same room but Arianna's still not comfortable with it." Horatio said with a stern look, "I would like you to respect her wishes."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders and collected her drinks. "Whatever, I was her age when I learned about sex." She walked from the room and out the backdoor again.

Arianna looked at Horatio surprised. "You told your daughter when she was six!"

Horatio's gaze seemed to avoid hers. "She walked in on me and my girlfriend when she was a kid. I didn't know she was even in my house. After her mother died her father used to drop her off at my house unexpectedly all the time and he would go out to the bar all weekend. I felt she had a right to know what we were doing."

Arianna gaped at him and rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's appropriate for a young child to know. She's too young at six."

"Well I don't agree with that philosophy." Horatio said, "I think children deserve to know how the world works and we shouldn't keep things from them."

Kyle grabbed a beer from the fridge and crept out of the room silently as he sensed the fight that was about to ensue.

Arianna looked at him and shook her head. "And I bet your daughter lost her virginity when she was nine just like my sister."  
>"Actually she was eleven and she was raped by a fourteen year old gang member." Horatio looked at her with angry eyes. "Try explaining to a little girl what that meant." Horatio grabbed the plate of raw burgers and headed out the backdoor to his grill.<p>

Arianna stood there frozen. She felt tears form in her eyes at the thought of the pain such a young child would have endured. She wandered outside and stood in the doorway of Horatio's porch. She watched her daughter and Jessica play in the pool together, laughing and splashing. She watched as the young woman was pounced from behind by the young man who turned out to be her nephew. She smiled and turned in his arms. She kissed him and nuzzled against him. They were clearly in love. He didn't care that she was damaged, he still loved her. Maybe there was hope for her daughter after all.

Arianna slowly walked over to where Horatio was cooking at the grill. She looked at him and he gave her a measured look.

"I'm sorry," Arianna said, "I shouldn't have questioned your parenting skills and your daughter like that."

Horatio looked at her. For a moment she saw the anger that burned through his blue eyes, then it was gone and he was smiling. "It's alright, we all make mistakes."

"You're clearly a great father. Your children love you and you have such an open relationship it took me by surprise. With my father it was all business."  
>"What about your mother?"<p>

"She left us when I was five. Mom was a free spirit and didn't believe in being confined to one person, but she also didn't believe in divorce. I guess you could say Amanda took after our mother and I took after our father."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Annabelle, she died when I was thirteen. Plane crash, she was headed to Alaska of all places."  
>"I'm sorry, that makes me feel sad for you."<p>

"It's alright, she didn't have much time left anyways."

"Cancer?"

"No, AIDS."

Horatio looked at her and Arianna felt him penetrate deep into her thoughts. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey old man we're hungry!" Jessica called from the pool. Horatio and Arianna turned to see Carli sitting on her shoulders, her rubber duck floaty now around Ryan's neck and her pink goggles over his eyes.

"Well why don't you get over here and help me?" Horatio jokingly said to her.

"No way! It's the grown ups job to make the food. We're the children."  
>"Yeah!" Carli chimed in, "We're just kids!"<p>

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "You may think you're only seven Bug but you're not."

"Sorry can't hear you, I'm swimming!" Jessica said as she swam away with Carli still clinging to her back.

Horatio chuckled again and turned back to his cooking. Arianna looked at him and smiled to herself. She ran her hands along his arm and carefully linked their arms together. "She really hasn't let her past affect her future."

Horatio smiled and leaned his head against the side of hers. "No, Bug's strong like that. She taught me we can't be held back by what happened to us, we can only use it to move forward."

Arianna felt her heart flutter. She inhaled the scent of his cologne deeply and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Horatio" she whispered.

After dinner they sat around Horatio's pool enjoying the cheesecake Jessica had made.

"This is delicious Jess," Arianna said, "You have to give me your recipe."

"Just ask my Dad," Jessica responded, "He's the one that taught me how to cook."

Ryan sat there quiet, watching the others talk. He was nervous, his stomach doing flip-flops as he sat there thinking. When he had finished his cake he set his plate down and pulled out his phone.  
>"Excuse me," he said standing, "But I have a call I need to make."<p>

"Not alone Ryan," Jessica as she stood, "I'm going with you."

"No Jess, you don't need to get into this."

"Then let me talk to her with you." Arianna said standing. She placed her hand gently on Jessica's shoulder and guided her to sit. "I have a few things I need to tell her too."

Ryan and Arianna walked across the grass together towards the water. They sat on the bench together and Ryan buried his bare feet into the sand. He looked at his phone and took a deep breathe and dialed her number, turning his speaker phone on.

"Sunflower love child, how would you like your love today?"

"Mom, it's Ryan."

"Ry-Ry Lighting Bug!" Amanda Wolfe exclaimed, "How are you baby?"

"Well things were going good until I had a panic attack this afternoon."

"Oh no Ry-Ry not again. What happened?"

"Well I just discovered that I have an aunt that you forgot to tell me about for my entire life."

Silence played over the phone for several seconds. They could hear Amanda breathing and a glass clicking lightly. "I never told you about Arianna?"

"No Amanda, you didn't." Arianna chimed, "And you forgot to mention that you had a baby thirty-three years ago."

"Ry-Ry's not thirty-three, he's twenty-seven."

"Actually Mom, I'll be thirty-three in seven weeks."

"Will you really?"

"Amanda knock off the act!" Arianna snapped, "You lied to us both! For thirty years you've kept this secret from us! Do you have any idea how much commotion you've caused?"

Amanda Wolfe let out an exasperated and annoyed sigh. "God Ari you make it sound like I've committed some kind of crime or something! Maybe I wasn't ready to tell you I had a baby, did you ever think of that?"

"Amanda I could understand if you waited a _few_ years to tell me you had a baby, you know like three or four. But you put off for thirty-three years telling me, your only sister, your only family you have left, that you had a baby. And worse you never told your son he has a family!"

"Oh Ari, you and your dead beat husband are hardly family." Amanda slurred. There was more clinking glass and they heard Amanda mutter in Spanish to someone to bring her another tequila sunrise. "I mean come on you can't even have children. You're just jealous that I had a baby. The one thing your precious god has denied you all your life."

"Excuse me Amanda but I have a baby!" Arianna retorted angrily, "Her name is Calleigh Anne and it would do you some good to come home and meet her!"

"Oh please," Amanda scoffed, "You bought a baby, big deal! Anyone could do that! In fact I could buy one right off the streets here and bring Ry-Ry back a little sister. Wouldn't you like that Ry-Ry?"

"Stop it Mom!" Ryan snapped, "You're always doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Ruining my life! Why do you think I ran away from you when I was fifteen! I emancipated myself so I wouldn't have to live with you in that hellhole you call a home anymore!"

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way young man!" Amanda angrily yelled into the phone, "I raised you with love and compassion! I gave you a place to sleep at night where you were safe and feed!"

"Yeah if you count a rundown house and your fast food leftovers adequate. I'm surprised myself I didn't starve to death, seeing as I only ate your cold fries and half eaten tacos when I was home."

"At least I always had money to provide to you."

"No you didn't, you stole my money. You wouldn't let me get a bank account because you said that banks were just a way the man kept you down. I knew you were taking my money from all those odd jobs I did and the part time job I got at the newspaper mailroom. Did you know the reason I started sleeping with socks on was because I started hiding cash in them?"

"Really?" Amanda asked, genially surprised, "That's where you started hiding it? Damn, you're good. How did you think of that one?"

"Mom that's not the point." Ryan snapped.

"Then what is the point?" Amanda asked him, "Because I don't like these head games you play with me Ry-Ry."

"The point is you lied to us!" Arianna interjected, "You've kept this secret from us for thirty years! You were ashamed that you got pregnant and you didn't want to tell anyone!"

"I was not ashamed!" Amanda yelled, "I was elated! I was so happy and when I told Palm Fin that we were going to have a baby he vanished! He left me to care for his stupid bastard!"

Ryan sat there stunned. His chest hurt and his eyes burned at his mother's words. "You think I'm just some stupid bastard?" he choked out.

"No Ry-Ry Lighting Bug! I don't think that of you at all!"

"Then why did you just say it?"

"Ry-Ry you know I say things that I don't mean when I'm mad."

"Yeah like how you wish I was never born, or that if you didn't have a child you would have more money and time to yourself and less hassle, or that if they had the laws back then that they do now you should have dropped me off at a fire station and lived your life the way you wanted to, or that you should have gotten the abortion. Yeah Mom you seem to say a lot of things you don't mean, but guess what- THEY STILL HURT!"

"Ry-Ry please, listen to me!"

"No Mom! Do you know what it's like growing up hearing how you were just the end result of a bad life choice? You don't know what it's done to me Mom! I have no self-confidence some days and if it weren't for Jessica I would probably be dead by now!"

"Jessica?" Amanda said, "Who's Jessica?"

"Oh I _forgot_ to tell you Mom." Ryan retorted, "I have a new girlfriend. Her name is Jessica and she's the best thing that's ever come into my life. She's the reason I'm glad that I stay in Miami after all instead of leaving like I was planning. I was going to quit my job and take up a job offer I got in New York. But I met her and I fell in love."

Amanda was silent for a long time. They heard her mutter thank you to someone and a glass clink again. When she finally spoke her voice was pained and angry. "Well good for you Ryan. You found someone who loves you. I hope you're happy with Jennifer-"

"Jessica!" Ryan corrected.

"Whatever!" Amanda screamed, "You know what Ryan you want me out of your life so fine! Good-bye Lighting Bug."

The phone clicked and a dial tone rang out. Ryan ended the call and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He hunched over and buried his face in his hands and cried. His whole body seemed to shake as he cried and Arianna's chest hurt at the mere sight of him. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. Ryan sat up and looked at her with a pained expression.

"Will you hold me?" he quietly asked, "Will you hold me and tell me everything that a mother's supposed to? Because that's what I need right now. I need my Momma to tell me everything's going to be ok."

Arianna felt her heart break and her eyes water. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's body and held him in her arms. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed loudly. Arianna just held him and cried with him.

After several minutes Ryan finally lifted his head. He looked at his aunt and could see all the things his mother had never been his entire life in that one moment. Arianna stroked his hair and gave him a weak but reassuring smile.

"Feeling better?" she whispered. Ryan slowly nodded his head and looked into her eyes. "It's the same thing every time." He said, "She lies to me, I confront her about it, and she yells and makes me feel like a horrible person."

"Does this happen often?"

"Yeah, every time she says she'll stay out of my life. Every time she calls within twenty-four hours and tells me she's sorry and didn't mean anything. Every time I accept her apology and the vicious cycle starts again." Ryan looked out at the ocean and then back at Arianna. "Am I a horrible person because every time part of me hopes she doesn't call back?"

Arianna looked at his pained expression. She wrapped her arms around him again and held him close. "No Ryan, because every time I hope for the same thing."


	5. Joy

**So I forgot to mention in this story Ryan knows Jessica is Horatio's daughter.**

Joy

Jessica and Arianna worked together in the lab dusting for fingerprints on various items. Jessica was showing Arianna a few of her techniques when Ryan walked in.

"Hey Jess, sorry to say it but I've got more stuff for you to dust." He stopped when he saw Arianna, and they could sense how nervous he was. "Oh hey Arianna," he awkwardly said. Arianna gave him a quick smile and continued dusting. Though she had been at the Miami Dade Crime Lab for a week now she still felt awkward being around the young man that turned out to be her nephew.

Ryan placed the box on the table and explained the contents to Jessica and what they were looking for. He was about to leave when Arianna spoke up. "Why does she call you Lighting Bug?"

Ryan stopped and looked at her a little confused. "Who?"

"Amanda, why does she call you Lighting Bug?"

Ryan's ears flushed and he looked at his feet. "Um, well it's because when I was a kid she told me I was really bright. When I asked her how bright she said brighter than a lighting bug. So after that she started calling me Ry-Ry Lighting Bug."

Arianna smiled at him. "That's cute. I never would have thought my sister would think of something like that."

Ryan brought his eyes back up to meet Arianna's. A shy smile played across his face. "Yeah, that's one thing I like about her."

"It really wasn't all that bad growing up with her, was it?" Arianna tentatively asked.

"No, it wasn't, it's just that the bad memories have a tendency to outweigh the good ones sometimes." Ryan stared off into space for a moment. He abruptly rubbed his eyes and turned away. "I have to go talk to Natalia. I'll see you guys later." He quickly walked from the room and down the hall.

Arianna watched him walk away for a moment before she spoke again. "DNA's the other way, isn't it?"

Jessica sighed and nodded her head. "He's upset. He's probably going to go hide in the locker room or the break room for a while."

"I didn't upset him, did I?"

"No, not at all," Jessica quickly responded, "He's been kind of upset since last Monday when he called his mother and she told him she would stay away from now on."

"Amanda hasn't called yet, has she?"

Jessica nodded her head again. "He tells me he couldn't care less if she disappeared from his life altogether but I know Ryan too well. He would be torn apart if Amanda just disappeared or really cut off contact with him. As much as she drives him crazy he loves his mother too much to want her to leave him alone forever. He worries about her and her health and safety. Sometimes he tells me he's going out for a drive or a walk and he's gone for hours."

"Where does he go?"

"I followed him one time. He goes to Amanda's house. He sits with her and talks, fixing things around her house, does a few chores, cleans a few rooms. I asked him why he does it if he can't stand being around her. He says it's because she's his mother and he loves her, even if she's got half a dozen screws loose."

Arianna chuckled lightly. "She's got more than a few loose."

Jessica laughed and smiled. "Yeah, I caught onto that."

"Have you met Amanda?"

"Yeah but I think she was stoned or drunk or a little of both."

"She didn't seem to remember you when Ryan and I were talking to her."

"Well that's because he introduced me as his friend at the time, not girlfriend." Jessica explained, "Honestly he was kind of scared. He didn't know what Amanda would do."

"I think she probably would have gone all psychedelic on you and tried to sell you some weed."

Jessica laughed lightly and smiled. "I like you Arianna, you're fun."

Arianna returned the smile and felt herself swell with joy. "Thank you Jessica. I like you, too."

A light knock on his office door interrupted Horatio's thoughts. He looked up to see Yelina standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" she asked. Horatio smiled and nodded. "Of course" he said, gesturing her in. Yelina walked in and shut the door behind her. She lowered the blinds on the door and wandered over to his desk. She pushed the paperwork Horatio had been working on aside and sat before him. She straddled her legs on either side of his hips. She leaned back on her hands and her jacket fell open, revealing her partially unbuttoned blouse.

"I've been thinking a lot about you Horatio." she said, "I've been thinking about that afternoon on the dock."

Horatio felt himself grow nervous but remained in control, not eluding to his surprise. "Have you really?"

"Yes, a lot."

"What about in particular?"

Yelina slid down and sat on his lap. She leaned in and bit his earlobe. "You know what."

A shiver ran down Horatio's spine and he felt the blood start to pour into his groin. "I thought you said it wouldn't work."

"I'm not talking about that." Yelina began pulling at his belt. "I'm talking about this." Horatio moaned quietly as her hand slid into his pants. She stroked him lightly and Horatio felt himself grow hard quickly.

"I'm at work Yelina." He managed to gasp.

"Funny, I'm working, too." She kissed him heatedly and slipped her tongue into his mouth. "The door's locked, no one will notice." Horatio felt her squeeze him hard and he had to try hard to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. "You know you want to." she taunted in his ear.

"Fine" Horatio whispered as he captured her lips with his own.

Jessica and Ryan arrived at their usual time at Horatio's house for a late dinner with Horatio and Arianna. They had prepared a chicken Cesar salad with jello for dessert.

"There better not be booze in that jello." Horatio commented, nudging Jessica in the side.

Jessica giggled and nudged him back. "You know there isn't, I'm still sober."

Arianna looked at her and then at Ryan. She raised her eyebrows questionably at him and he made an awkward face back at her. "Jess, you might want to explain." Ryan finally said.

Jessica looked at him and saw the confused expression on Arianna's face. "I was an alcoholic as a teenager. I sobered up for a few years but relapsed in college. I'm able to have a drink every once in a while but sometimes it's too difficult."

"Oh dear," Arianna practically whispered. She looked at Jessica with a worried look.

"It's ok, I swear I'm sober and have been for twelve years." Jessica hastily tried to explain. "I hardly ever drink and when I do Ryan makes sure that I stop within reason. I never have more than three drinks and-"

"Jessica," Arianna interrupted, "It's ok, I trust you. Your father clearly raised you with good values and I believe you that you're sober. You don't have to explain yourself."

Jessica stood there awkwardly for a moment, just looking at her. Arianna smiled and stood from her chair. "Come on, let's go enjoy our dessert on the porch and you can tell me more about yourself." Jessica fidgeted nervously for a moment before she grabbed their bowls and followed Arianna.

Ryan smiled and watched them walk away. Horatio set a bowl of jello in front of him and sat in the chair next to him. Ryan looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking Mr. Wolfe?"

"I'm just wondering if this is what it should be like."

"What?" Horatio asked as he ate his jello.

"Introducing my girlfriend to my family," Ryan said. "The last few were scared off by my mother and her eccentric personality. Arianna's so calm and genuine when she talks." A smile crept across Ryan's face. "I really enjoy spending time with her." He looked at Horatio and watched as Horatio chewed on his jello, looking towards the backdoor. "What are you thinking about H?"

"I hate green jello." Horatio blandly said, shoving more jello into his mouth.

Ryan chuckled. "Then why are you still eating it?"

"Because I love my daughter." Horatio dug out a piece of pineapple from his jello and popped it into his mouth. "And I love pineapple."

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Like father like daughter."


	6. Tracking

Tracking

Over the course of the next month Ryan and Arianna spent almost every night together getting to know each other. They discovered just how alike they were; they both had OCD, their favorite color was green, they hated asparagus, and they both alphabetized everything they owned.

"Even cereal boxes?" Ryan asked as he drove to a scene.

"Yes, Richard hated it and I can't get Calleigh Anne to stick to it." Arianna chuckled.

"Is Richard your ex-husband?"

"Yes, the one and only." Arianna sarcastically said.

"I couldn't get Mary to leave them alphabetized either."

"Who's Mary?" Arianna asked confused.

Ryan was silent for a moment for before he spoke again. "Mary was the girl I was dating before Jessica."

Arianna looked at him concerned. "Was it serious?"

Ryan nodded his head silently. "Yeah, we had been together for five years. We were going to get married. Actually the wedding was supposed to be this weekend. We had the date planned for about two years and we still had a year to go when we broke off."

"Do I dare ask what happened?"

Ryan sighed and thought it over for a second. "Well I caught her in bed with another man. Turns out the affair had been going on for quite a while without me knowing a thing. She begged me to forgive her and I did. The next week she drained my bank account, hawked everything I had bought her, and ran off with the guy." Ryan sighed again and shook his head. "I lost everything. I couldn't believe I had been doped again like that."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry about that." Arianna said, "That's a terrible thing to happen to you when you're so young."

Ryan smiled and chuckled lightly. "Well when I told Jessica all this she asked me how much she had stolen. I told her and the next week there was suddenly a ton of cash mysteriously in my account. I asked Jessica and she refused to tell me how it got there."

Arianna looked at him confused, yet amused. "Ok, now I'm really intrigued. What did she do?"

"Well I sat on her and told her I wouldn't move until she told me what she did. After a while she gave in and told me." He said with a smirk.

"You just sat on her and she gave in?"

"Yes…and I had really bad gas that day. She gave in really quick."

Arianna laughed and shook her head. She looked at Ryan and smiled. "You two seem to make a really cute couple."

Ryan's ear flushed red and he smiled and looked at the floor of the Hummer. "Thanks" he quietly muttered.

"So what did Jessica do?" Arianna asked, backtracking on the subject.

Ryan inhaled and slowly exhaled. "Well it turns out Jessica is a grade A computer hacker. She asked me for Mary's name, age, and favorite color. Three days later I had all my money back."

"Wait, she hacked into this woman's bank account using just her name, age, and favorite color?"

"Yeah, apparently it's not too hard to find a Mary Williams who's thirty-four and likes pink. I didn't ask questions…ok actually I asked her one."

"Which was?"

"How did she know it was the right Mary?"

"What did she say?"

"Well I guess she used my bank account to trace the withdrawal and discovered she didn't actually take any money out. She transferred it to another bank account and then transferred the funds from that account to a different bank in Montana."

"And this was all one hundred percent untraceable?"

"Yup, Jessica sent her a virus. Don't worry, it was harmless. All it did was make her presence in the system untraceable and instead said the transfer came from Mary's computer in her house."

"Well didn't she notice where the money went?"

"Yeah, it went to a children's hospital as a donation."

Arianna looked at him confused. "Well what did the children's hospital say?"

"Thank you" Ryan said with a laugh. "Apparently Jessica managed to double Mary's money in an online black jack game and then sent half the money to the children's hospital and put the other half in my bank account."

Arianna laughed loudly. "Are you serious? She stole money, gambled with it, doubled her money, donated it to a children's hospital, and then put the rest in your account?"

"Yup, that's my girl!" Ryan proudly said.

"Holy crap, maybe I should send her after my ex-husband and get back all the money he took from me!"

"I can talk to her about it. Jess doesn't really like 'stealing' money but she'll do it if she thinks you're worth it."

"Which she clearly thought you were." Arianna said with a smile.

Ryan blushed again and gave her a shy smile. "Thanks" he said quietly.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. "So are you really living with Horatio?" Ryan asked.

Arianna groaned and shook her head. "Only for the time being. I was supposed to move in with Amanda until I could afford my own place."

"Are you still going to move in with Mom?"

"I'm considering it."

"You would rather live with Horatio?"

"Well, it's complicated. I don't want to live with Amanda but I don't want to impose on Horatio. I was thinking about getting some kind of part time job, like as a waitress or a lab assistant at the university, but I don't think it's possible with Calleigh Anne. I just need the money that Richard's stolen from me because of the divorce, but that will never happen."

Ryan turned the Hummer off and opened his door. "Hey, you never know."

They walked towards the scene and stopped to listen to the patrol unit fill them in on what they knew. "Dead body just floated up onto the shore last night." The unit said, "That's all I can really tell you. Sorry about that."

"That's alright," Ryan said, pulling out his phone, "That's what we're here for."

Arianna started taking pictures while Ryan sent a quick text.

'Hey love, you up for a little hacking job later?'

'Oh, what for?'

'Arianna'

'I like the sounds of that already!'


	7. Sneak Attack

Sneak Attack

Jessica walked into Horatio's kitchen lugging her computer case and another black bag. She set the stuff loudly onto the kitchen table. Horatio looked at his daughter as she started setting up her equipment.

"Bug," Horatio said, "What's going on?"

"Is Arianna here?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, why?" Horatio said as he continued to watch her set up her computer and external hard drive and a wireless router.

"Because Ryan hired me this afternoon to do a hack job for him."

Horatio stared at her confused. "I should ask what about but I'll go find Arianna instead."

"Too late, I already did." Ryan said walking in with Arianna. She looked at Jessica and the computer equipment with a confused expression. "Yes, but the question is why?" she asked.

"I'm getting your money back." Jessica nonchalantly said.

"My money?"

"Yeah, the money your ex-husband stole from you." Jessica said, "You know from the divorce and the back owned child support he's never paid and the wage garnishes that he really has no reason to take from you seeing as you got the rotten end of the deal."

"Wait, how do you know he's been doing that?"

"I'm a computer hacker." Jessica said, "I know how to find out these things. Now his name is Richard Harrington, right? How old is he?"

"Fifty-three, wait no fifty-five. And in case you need to know his favorite color is midnight blue."

"I see Ryan filled you in on the basics."

"Why favorite color?" Arianna asked.

"Because ninety percent of people use the security question 'What's your favorite color?' If I can crack one I can just override the others. I could just override all of them but having at least one answer makes the overriding process easier because the computer thinks I'm the right person."

"So what's all this for?" Arianna asked, indicating the computer equipment.

"The wireless router is so I can use an anonymous internet connection without being traced back to any one location. I have it set up so the location is randomized. The signal bounces off different satellites and covers my path." Jessica explained, "This external hard drive is where I store my hacking information. My codes, my files, backed up information sources, different websites I use to sneak into someone's computer, and even more fun stuff. This box is a blocker. If someone tried to follow my trail it blocks them from getting to me. And this is my computer. It's where I make the magic happen."

"What about this one?" Arianna asked, pointing to a lime green external hard drive.

Jessica smirked and looked up at her. "That's the fun one. That's the external hard drive where I store my viruses. I don't plug that one in until I absolutely need it. The viruses shouldn't attack my computer because it should recognize that my computer is its mother and creator, but I like to be safe because some of them are designed to be deadly…deadly to computers anyways."

"So you make harmless viruses?" Arianna continued to ask, truly intrigued.

"Yes, most of them are designed to confuse anyone who tries to trace me or follow me back to my computer. I do have a few that are designed to cause a simple computer crash and delete certain files. I also have ones that cause a more complex one that can wipe out your entire hard drive if you're not careful and don't catch it in time. Then I have ones that will destroy your computer completely."

"How bad?"

"Well let's just say I tried one out on a cheap computer I bought one time." Jessica chuckled and looked at Ryan. "You remember that one Ry?"

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Yes, my god, that was a hell to explain to the landlord."

"What happened?" Arianna asked.

"It exploded." Jessica said.

"It exploded?" Arianna asked, her eyes growing twice in size. "Like how exploded?"

"Like the screen cracked and smoked and eventually burst into flames. The keyboard just literally blew sky high when the hard drive blew up. It set off the fire alarm and everyone around us had to evacuate from their apartments."

"The landlord wanted to call in the bomb squad." Ryan said, "We did manage to convince him that since we're crime scene investigators we could handle it. He was pissed and told me I wasn't getting my security deposit back." Ryan chuckled and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of Jessica's head. "It was worth it though. It was the most fun I'd had in a while."

"Why have I never heard this story?" Horatio asked.

"Oh shit, run Ryan!" Jessica exclaimed.

Ryan began to run from the room but stopped at the door. "Why do I have to run?"

"Because Dad's about to kick your ass!"

"What are you talking about? - oh shit!" Ryan took off running when Horatio hurdled himself at Ryan. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You endangered my daughter's safety!"

"But it was her idea!"

"Doesn't mean to had to go along with it!"

Jessica laughed and continued to work on her computer. "I'm really glad those two have become such good friends."

Arianna sat at the table next to Jessica. "So what are we doing here?"

"Well first I have to locate Richard's computer." Jessica explained, "It shouldn't be too hard." Jessica hit a few keys and typed a few commands. The screen lit up with a matrix gird. "Alright, now this is the city of Las Vegas. According to your file you lived over here before your divorce."

"I shouldn't ask how you got that information either, should I?"

"No, ignorance is bliss with Jessie Bug." Horatio said as he and Ryan walked back into the kitchen. "I stopped asking her she learned all of this."

"I learned some of it from Brian." Jessica said, "When he worked with the Chicago department computers he taught me then. He said beginner hacking is a good thing for everyone to know."

"Who's Brian?" Arianna asked.

"My biological father." Jessica said as she continued to work the computer. "I think I found him." she said as she scrolled through the documents on a computer. "Did he watch a lot of porn?"

Arianna groaned and shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of but I really don't think I knew that man as well as I thought I did."

"Well he doesn't have a whole lot on here, but he's downloaded a few things." Jessica said, "We'll just skip over those because they're encrypted with a virus that could get me…and they're yucky. I don't want to see that." Jessica opened a file and read over the documents. "He's not very smart when it comes to hiding stuff. He's got all the documents from the divorce in one file and he's got the fake contracts in the same file."

"How can you tell they're fakes?" Arianna asked.

"You know how hardcopy contracts have watermarks? Well electronic copies also have a watermark encrypted in them. These contracts don't have that virtual watermark."

"And without those that makes them fake?"

"Yes, which also means he's illegally taking your money. He must have a good lawyer." Jessica commented.

"But you're better." Horatio said as he set a glass of lemonade in front of Jessica. She smiled at him. "Thanks Dad, you always seem to know exactly what I need." Horatio smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's because I'm the dad."

"Alright, let's see what he's got in his bank account." Jessica said as she started the internet on her computer.

"Wait is this all happening on Richard's computer?" Arianna asked.

"Yup, everything you see right now is on his desktop."

"But won't he notice?"

"Not if he's out of town this week."

"How did you- you know, don't tell me."

"Sometimes it's better that way." Ryan said, taking a swig of his beer.

"That's not what you said last night." Jessica responded with a smirk. Ryan's ears burned red and he walked away. "I hate you sometimes." He muttered. "No you don't." Jessica retorted.

"Wow, Richard was doing really well, wasn't he?" Jessica asked.

"Why, how much has he got?" Arianna asked.

"$87,636.78," Jessica read, "And that's just his savings. He's got another four thousand in his checking and a few dozen investments in the stock market that aren't doing half bad."

"Damn, where did he get that money?"

"Let's find out!" Jessica excitedly exclaimed. She pounded the keys on her computer and commands flashed across the screen. Her eyes widened and a smile played across her face. "Oh this is good! He's invested in Ernie's Adult Playground and is now a joint owner and receives half the funds every month, which is about $4,000 a month."

"He invested in an adult bookstore!" Arianna asked shocked.

"Yeah he did!" Jessica laughed. "I can change that if you would like. You want to own an adult bookstore Arianna?"

"No!" Arianna hastily answered, "I'm good, no thank you."

"How about you Daddy H?"

Horatio chuckled. "You know as much as I would like to I'll have to decline."

"Alright then, it's mine now!"

"No you don't!" Ryan said.

"I'm just kidding pumpkin, I don't want it." Jessica looked over the screen. "But I'm sure the single father of three who owns the other half of the title and works full time managing that store but still lives in poverty would like to double his salary." Jessica typed a few commands and smiled to herself. "There, and I gave him a bonus of $10,000."

"What will Richard think when he sees this?" Arianna asked.

"Oh he'll have no choice because I sent the guy an email from Richard's account saying he can have it and he's done with the business. If he tried to deny it and prove he didn't send it he'll have to jump through a dozen hoops and he'll probably give up because it'll be too much work."

Jessica continued to navigate her way through Richard's computer. "Man this guy has no security on this thing. Ok, how much did he take from you Arianna?"

"Too much," Arianna scoffed, "Sent me and Calleigh Anne to the fucking poor house."

"Will $80,000 do?"

Arianna looked at her shocked. "$80,000? I can't take that from him!"

"Sure you can, all I have to do is click a button and it's yours."

"No I mean I can't take that much from him. I mean he was a thief and I can't bring myself to sink to his level."

"Then how about $40,000 and I invest it in something?"

"Like what?"

"Gambling?"

"No Jess, don't gamble with his money." Arianna sighed.

"Never mind," Jessica said, "How about I just transfer it to your account?"

"Yeah, that will work. You're sure he won't be able to find it or track you?"

"Yeah, I'm sending him a virus to throw him off track."

"What if he tries to take it back?" Arianna asked.

"Then do what I had Ryan do." Jessica explained, "Mary tried to hack into his account a few times after she left. Whoever she used succeeded before I came along. When I adjusted the security on his bank account but she got around it. Then she got someone really good, almost as good as me. So instead of fighting with Ryan's money I had him drain his account and close it out. Then he got a new account at a different bank, kept his money there for about three weeks, and then he closed that account and opened a new account at his old bank."

"But what if she finds it?"

"Not a concern at all. I mean think about it- if you were trying to steal someone's money and they closed their bank account would you look for their new account at the same bank that you stole from the first time?"

Arianna thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess not. That's a really good idea actually."

"Thanks," Jessica hit a few more keys and a message appeared on her screen. "There, you now have a new balance of $40,783.62."

Arianna blushed and her ears burned red. "Um, yeah, thanks."

"He was stealing a lot of money from you." Jessica commented, "What an ass. Do you want me to transfer your money to a different bank now?"

"Uh, I don't know." Arianna said, clearly uncomfortable.

Jessica started closing windows and hooked up the green external hard drive. "Now to truly cover my trail. Oh but first!" Jessica opened a file and selected a document. She chuckled to herself and continued her work.

"What did you do?" Arianna asked looking at the computer.

"Oh gave him a new desktop background. The next time he opens his computer he'll be greeted by a slideshow of some of his favorite yucky pictures."

"Is that necessary?"

"Arianna," Jessica said, turning to look at her, "How many times has he humiliated you? How many times has he hurt you? How many times has he stole your money? How much hell has he put you through this last year?"

Arianna looked at her with an intense look on her face. "Can you make it so he can't change it?"

Jessica laughed and began typing again. "Yup, and if he shuts his computer his latest report for his office will be deleted and every time after that he'll loose more and more until he final resorts to going to a computer technician, which will be a great story."

Arianna smiled and chuckled lightly. "Good, that's all I want…that and my money. Too bad I can't be there to watch."

"I can make that happen." Jessica said, "I can hook up his web cam so you can watch the whole thing."  
>"No thanks, I think you've done enough." Arianna smiled, "Thanks Jessica, you've really helped me so much."<p>

"Not a problem, I'm glad to help." Jessica said with a smile.

"So are you going to get your own place now?" Ryan asked.

Arianna sat there, unsure of what to say. "Um, I guess I could."

"You don't have to leave right away." Horatio said from across the room. "You can take your time finding a new place. I mean Calleigh Anne starts school in a few weeks and looking for somewhere to live while trying to get her settled into a new school is a lot of stress, especially with our unpredictable work schedule. I don't want you to get stressed out and have to deal with the hassle of finding somewhere to live-"

Jessica cleared her throat loudly and Horatio stopped midsentence. He looked at her and Jessica could detect something he wasn't willing to say. "I don't think Arianna is going to move out tonight, Dad." She said, "I mean she just got her money back and I'm sure there's a ton of other things she needs to take care of before she starts house shopping. So I'm sure you have nothing to worry about right now."

Horatio's face flushed slightly and he looked away. "Oh, right, good point."

Arianna felt her ears turn red and she stood from the chair. "Do you need any help packing up?"

"No, don't worry about it." Jessica said with a caring smile, "I have a certain way I like to pack everything, but Ryan's already picked up on it." Jessica looked over at Ryan who frozen as he was picking up one of the external hard drives. "Sorry?" he said. Jessica chuckled and smiled at him. "Oh you're fine pumpkin. I know you've figured it out. Please continue cod."

"Cod?" Arianna said.

Jessica snickered. "Yes, it's a fun little name I like to call Ryan sometimes."

"Why cod?" Arianna asked again.

"What letters spell cod?"

C-O-D…oh, OCD, got it." Arianna chuckled, "You're funny."

"Thank you, now if only someone else would agree." Jessica said with a sly look at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," Horatio said, "Have you decided what you're going to do for your birthday?"

"Um, well Jess and I were going to go out for dinner." Ryan said, "Would you like to join us?"

Horatio smiled at him. "No it's fine. You don't really want an old man there. I was just curious."

"No H you should come along." Ryan turned and looked at Arianna. "Aunt Arianna you should come along, too, and bring Calleigh Anne. It'll be a lot of fun." A smile spread across Ryan's face. "It'll be like a real family dinner."

"Something you've always wanted?" Arianna inquired.

"Yeah, Mom and I could never afford to go out for dinner, but when I got my job on patrol I took her out and, well…"

"It was terrible?"

"Yeah, just a lot. We never went out together after that."

Arianna smiled and hugged him. "I think I would love to."

"Great," Ryan said, "This is going to be great!"


	8. Birthday Surprise

**I'm back! Sorry I disappeared again. . I've had a lot to do with moving and starting my new job.**

Birthday Surprise

Horatio pulled up outside the restaurant with Arianna and Carli. He climbed out of the car and ran around to open the door for Arianna. She smiled at him as she climbed out. "Thank you kind sir" she said to him. "Anything for you madam," he responded with a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Carli asked through the glass of the backseat. She was standing and staring out the window at them.

"Oh of course, the little princess." Horatio said as he opened the door for her.

That's more like it." Carli sassily said.

"Carli if you can get out of your car seat on your own why can't you open the door?" Arianna asked, taking her daughter's hand.

"Because princesses never open doors." Carli proudly said as she brushed off her dress with her free hand.

"And that you are." Arianna sarcastically retorted.

Horatio chuckled lightly and held out his arm. Arianna smiled and carefully wrapped her free arm around Horatio's. She felt her stomach flutter and a blush form on her cheeks as they walked together.

The hostess led them to the table where Jessica and Ryan were already seated. They smiled as Horatio and Arianna approached the table. Horatio didn't miss the nudge Jessica gave Ryan and him rolling his eyes at her.

They ate their dinner and talked amongst their selves. Arianna and Ryan exchanged stories about life with Amanda.

"So an eight year old Amanda decides she wants to live in a tree for the rest of her life," Arianna said, "Because she wants to be closer to Mother Nature or some other hippy reason. So she takes all her worldly belongings with her and climbs into the tree in our backyard and just stays there."

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "And how long did she last?"

"About three days. She decided she was tired of falling to the ground every time she fell asleep."

Ryan laughed and fidgeted with his napkin. "Sounds just like Mom. Reminds me of the time she was going to take me and live in the mountains."

"Oh dear," Arianna said, "I don't know if I even want to know."

"Well too bad because you're going to hear it anyways." Ryan said with a smile. "Mom decided that I'm spending too much time inside and at school. So come summer she says we're moving and of course I object. She says it might not be permanent so I eventually agree. We pack up the basics and fly out to Arizona and she buys a couple of horses and we ride up into the mountains. For six weeks we lived off the land and in a tent."

"Six weeks?" Arianna asked surprised, "You lived in the mountains for six weeks?"

"Yes, worst six weeks of my life." Ryan chuckled, "I learned to fish without a pole or bait, how to start a fire without matches, and how to chase off coyotes that want to eat your food…or you. I ate incredibly strange things, but at the time I was hungry and didn't care if I was chomping on a scorpion or a rattle snake. Eventually the park ranger caught us and told us we had to go home. It turns out they knew we were there but because Mom kept making us move every few days they could never find us.

"I was thankful to head back to civilization but Mom was upset that the adventure was over. We sold the horses and flew back to Miami…only to be greeted by a foreclosure notice on the door. Turns out the adventure was just an attempt to avoid bill collectors."

"Oh no," Arianna said, "What happened?"

"I jimmied the lock and retrieved all my stuff one night and stole the car from the garage. Mom and I lived out of the car for a few months after that. Then she got another job and we moved into another house, this one was a rental though, so that way the bank couldn't take it again."

"How old were you when all this happened?"

"Oh about eleven."

"Oh god," Arianna groaned, "I can't believe Arianna would do that but yet I can."

"Yeah, never a dull moment with Mom." Ryan said with a drink of his wine. He paused for a moment and looked at Jessica. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Secrets don't make friends." Horatio said with a sly smile as he took a drink of his wine.

Ryan smiled and his ears grew red. "Well I was just asking Jessica if she wanted to tell you our big news now or later."

Horatio gave him a perplexed look, knowing this could only be going in one of two directions. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Well you've got my interest you have to tell me now."

Ryan smiled and looked at Jessica. "Do you want to tell him?"

Jessica returned the smile with a glowing one of her own. "It's your birthday, you go ahead."

Ryan's face beamed as he looked at Horatio. "We're going to have a baby."

Horatio's eyes lit up and a smile played across his face. "You're pregnant?"

Jessica grinned and her face seemed to radiate. "Yes, and we're so excited!"

"How far along are you?" Horatio inquired.

"About nine weeks." Jessica answered.

"Well this explains why you refused the beer Kyle offered you a few weeks ago and the decaf coffee you've been drinking."

"Yeah, I had my suspicions early on but I wasn't sure." Jessica explained, "But when I missed my period I knew something was up. So I went to the doctor and he said I was pregnant."

Horatio smiled and stood from the table. He walked over and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Congratulations Bug," he whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

"Does this mean I get a new cousin?" Carli Anne chimed in.

Arianna laughed and tousled her hair. "Yes, you do."

"Yay!" Carli cheered, "More new family!"

Horatio sat back in his chair. His whole face seemed to be taken over by a smile. "My little girl is going to have a baby."

"Yes I am Grandpa Horatio." Jessica said with a smile, "How does it feel?"

Horatio looked at her and felt his heart melt. "Pretty damn good. You know Ryan, I always thought other people were supposed to surprise you on your birthday."

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah, but we thought this would be more fun."

Horatio smiled at the young man, now the father of his first grandchild. "Well it certainly was."

**Ok, so I lied a little about Jessica not being pregnant in this story. But I got an idea for part of a story that involved Jessica being pregnant and decided I liked it better in this story than in my Intern series. So Jessica is knocked up again because of Ryan's mutant sperm…well I guess I shouldn't say again because this is a different story and there never was a first baby for them.**


	9. You'll never know

You'll Never Know

Jessica groaned as she sat at Horatio's desk. "Daddy I don't want to fill out paperwork again!" she whined picking up a pen.

"Sorry Bug, you're the one who went and got yourself knocked up." Horatio teased as he snatched the pen from her hand. "And use black ink this time, Rick didn't like the search warrant filled out in purple."

"But purple at least makes this job fun!" Jessica continued to whine as she grabbed a different pen. "Why do you even have a purple pen?"

"My daughter gave it to me." Horatio retorted as he left the room. He heard Jessica sarcastically say "Oh yeah" as he walked through the door.

It was the middle of September, just a few weeks after Jessica and Ryan had announced they were going to have a baby. Horatio had allowed Jessica to finish out her current cases but then assigned her strictly to desk and lab work. "You're only making me do this because you don't want to." she had whined at the time, "Just because you put it off doesn't mean I have to fix it."

Jessica had been stuck in the lab for almost a week and cabin fever was setting in fast. She tried to sneak out to a scene with Ryan just a few days before but Horatio caught her and dragged her right back to his desk. She set her pen down and read over the corrections she had made to Arianna's case report. She walked from Horatio's office and searched for Arianna. She found her working in the layout room.

"Hey Arianna," Jessica said, "I need you to type up this case report again."

"Oh no, what did I do wrong this time?" Arianna groaned.

Jessica chuckled and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just need you to correct a few grammar things and fix your acronyms. See where you wrote out Automatic Fingerprint Identification System? You can just put AFIS, everyone will know what you mean."

"Sorry, in Vegas Grissom wanted us to write those kinds of things out, you know so anyone could understand them since they often appear in court."

"That's ok, we're a little more laid back around here. The lawyers and judges know to spell it out when these documents appear in court."

"Ok, I'll take care of it as soon as I can." Arianna said, "I just need to finish dusting this stuff. Would you like to help?"

"Sorry, I would love to but I have at least five other case reports I need to read over and Horatio won't be happy if I don't have them finished by today."

"Oh alright, rain check?"

Jessica smiled. "Of course, anytime."

Jessica wandered back down the hall towards Horatio's office. She smiled as she saw Jesse Cardoza walking down the hall towards her.

"Hey Jess," he said to her as he hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How's the bun in the oven?"

Jessica blushed slightly and placed her hand on her abdomen. "Pretty good, not making me vomit this morning like I was all last week."

"That must be an improvement. Has Ryan moved everything in at your place?"

"Yes but we can't seem to figure out what to do with the ugly couch."

"Hey, I like that leather sectional, it's comfy."

"But it's ugly!" Jessica said with a roll of her eyes, "It doesn't match anything in my condo!"

"Well if you guys are looking to sell it let me know, maybe I'll taking it off your hands." He said with a wink.

Jesse's phone chirped and he pulled it out to read the message he received. "Hm, burglary at the mini mart on Main Street, sounds boring." He said as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Want to come along?"

Jessica thought it over, weighing out her choices. "I shouldn't, Horatio and Ryan will get mad that I left."

"Oh come on, it's the mini mart, someone probably stole a package of twinkies. You'll be fine. I'll even make you wear a bullet proof vest if it makes you feel better."

Jessica giggled and thought about it again. She really wanted to get out of the lab and a convenience store robbery was a petty crime. "Ok fine!" she finally said, "Let's go before the old man gets back."

"Alright!" Jesse excitedly said, "Team Jesse's back in action!"

Jesse and Jessica drove away from the scene. Jesse had been right, it was a case of petty theft and all they had done was talk to the store owner, collect surveillance tapes and a few statements and they were done.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Jesse teased her, "And here you were all worked up that you were going to get in trouble."

"Oh shut up you!" Jessica retorted, "Just take me back to the lab before Horatio realizes I'm gone."

"Will do captain!" Jesse playfully saluted her.

It wasn't a terribly long drive back to the lab, only about ten minutes, but traffic was heavy and Jessica was growing nervous that Horatio would find out she left.

"Relax," Jesse reassured her, "You'll be fine. I'll take the blame for it." He turned into a residential neighborhood, attempting to take a shortcut.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so freaked out."

"It's the mutant child you have growing inside of you from Ryan." Jesse joked, "I bet it has two heads and a tail!"

"Shut up, my baby isn't a mutant. I'm pretty sure that would have showed up on an ultrasound."

"Maybe not! Maybe it has green skin!" Jesse removed his hands from the wheel and turned towards Jessica and began making weird faces at her.

Jessica laughed and looked out the front windshield. "Jesse look out!" she screamed.

Jesse turned back forward just in time to see a small child run out in front of the Hummer. He turned the wheel hard to the left and swerved into oncoming traffic in the intersection. A van came barreling at them and hit them hard on the passenger side. Then an SUV slammed into them head on. Then another truck hit them hard on the driver side. The air bags deployed and hit them hard and their seatbelts locked in place.

They sat there, dazed and their heads spinning. There were voices yelling and horns honking and a pounding sensation in Jessica's head. Her hands flew to her abdomen and clutched it tightly. There were sirens as tears began silently falling from her eyes. More voices yelling to her, asking if she was ok. She couldn't answer. She just sat there holding her child.

The fire department arrived quickly and began pulling cars apart. It took them what seemed forever to get to the Hummer. They began cutting Jesse's door open but he waved them away.

"Her," he croaked out, "Get her first, she's pregnant. Please help her first." Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth and there was a large gash above his left eye. He couldn't keep his eyes open without feeling like he was going to pass out, but he knew Jessica was more important at that moment.

Jessica's door was removed from the frame and her seat belt cut apart. A brace was placed around her neck and she was strapped to a backboard. One of the EMTs started rambling into his radio that he had a critical victim. He asked her how far along she was but Jessica couldn't respond. He shook his head and continued to ramble. "She's unresponsive and pregnant!" She was rolled into the ambulance and the EMT sat next to her. She fidgeted with her arms that were strapped down and he told her she needed to be still. "My baby," she whispered. The EMT slipped his hand into hers and held it. "Everything's going to ok ma'am. We're going to take good care of you and your child."

Horatio suddenly veered the Hummer to the left and turned on the sirens. Ryan grasped the door and the seat to maintain his balance.

"What the hell H?" Ryan exclaimed. He looked at Horatio and could see an anger burning through him he had never seen before. "Did you not hear that last radio transmission Ryan?" Horatio snapped.

Ryan shook his head. "No, what was it?"

"The fire department requesting more ambulances for a five car pile up over on Elm Street."

"So, what does that got to do with us?"

"They have two critical victims in the center; a thirty-four year old male and a twenty-eight year old pregnant female." Horatio looked at Ryan, his eyes still burning. "It's a bronze Hummer with the MDPD seal on the side."

Ryan felt the color drain from his face and his entire body started to shake. "No, it can't be."

"It shouldn't be!" Horatio was fuming but frightened. "I told her not to leave the lab!"

Horatio sped through the streets as fast as he could. He came upon the scene quickly and pulled up as close as he could. He leapt from the Hummer and ran through the crowd, stopping and asking a few fire fighters where the victims from the Hummer were. They pointed him to an ambulance that was getting ready to leave and said the male victim was still there. Horatio ran to the ambulance and stopped when he saw the banged up Jesse Cardoza strapped down to a backboard.

"Jesse!" he exclaimed, "Where's Jessica?"

"They already took her." Jesse gasped, "I asked them to take care of her first." He groaned as pain tore through him and tears began running down his face. "I'm sorry H, I'm so sorry. It was my idea. I asked Jessica to come along with me. I told her she would be ok. I'm so sorry I did this."

Horatio just stared at him, he couldn't think of anything to say to him. "As you were men," he muttered to the EMTs as he walked away.

Horatio climbed back into the Hummer. Ryan was still there, fighting back a panic attack.

"She's not here anymore." Horatio said as he started the Hummer, "She's at the hospital. We need to get this evidence back to the lab first and then we'll go find her."

"Is she ok?" Ryan managed to ask.

"I don't know, Jesse only said that he told the EMTs to take Jessica first." Horatio explained as he drove down the street.

"Why did she leave the lab?" Ryan quietly asked.

Horatio shook his head. "Jesse said it was his idea. He told her she would be fine. This just goes to show you'll never know what will happen."


	10. My fault

**So about here in the story I realized that I have a bunch of really stupid little chapters that would be a waist to post. So I started combining chapters and that's made the storyf flow along much faster.**

My Fault

Horatio stood in the hall and stared at his daughter's unconscious body. Her injuries were minor, just bruising across her torso and arms from the seatbelt and airbag. She had hit her head at some point but she didn't have a concussion, just a lump the size of a goose egg. Alexx had given her painkillers and told her to sleep it off for a few hours.

Horatio sighed and shook his head. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Alexx standing next to him. Her eyes were shining as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"She's going to be ok Horatio." she said to him, "For once the airbags helped more than they hindered."

"Alexx what about the baby?" Horatio desperately asked.

"It's hard to tell this early on but there doesn't appear to be any major damage and it's still moving." Alexx smiled at him again. "I think the little tike's going to be ok. We're going to do a second ultrasound in a few hours once some of the swelling goes down. We should know then what we're dealing with."

Horatio looked back at his daughter. He was still angry with her for disobeying him but he was relieved she was ok. "She drives me crazy sometimes." He quietly said, "How's Jesse?"

"Boy took a lot more brunt than baby girl here." Alexx explained, "His airbag didn't deploy fast enough and he bashed his head into the steering wheel. Then once it did deploy it broke his nose. Along with that he bit his tongue so hard he needed stitches. Poor guy must have been crazy in pain, but from what I hear he made the EMTs take Jessica first and waited almost twenty minutes before another ambulance got there for him. I must say that was very noble of him."

"But he's still the reason Jessica was in the Hummer." Horatio said, "He convinced her to leave and she went along with it." He sighed and shook his head. "I thought she was done making bad choices."

"Don't beat her up Horatio," Alexx said, "I know Jessie Bug and Cardoza made a terrible decision but don't be too harsh on them. You know the little bug needs to spread her wings. She needed to leave that lab and go to a scene."

Ryan walked up carrying two cups of coffee. His eyes grew twice in size when he saw Alexx.

"Alexx, how's Jessica?" he asked as he handed a cup to Horatio.

"She's doing fine, just minor injuries."

"Alexx, our baby?"

Alexx looked at him heartbreakingly. "I'm sorry Ryan I don't know yet. Everything seems fine but Jessica's uterus is swollen from the impact."

Ryan looked at Jessica as his eyes watered over. "I should have stayed with her in the lab."

"Baby this is not your fault." Alexx reassuringly told him, "If it's anyone's fault it's that damn kid who robbed the convenience store. Jessie Bug's strong, she'll pull through." She smiled cheerfully at him and held his hand. "Why don't you go in and wait for her to wake up. The painkillers should be running their course pretty soon here. I could only give her a little since she's pregnant. She should be awake within the next hour or so."

Ryan looked at her and slowly nodded his head. He walked into Jessica's room and sat next to her bed. He set his coffee down and held her hand.

Horatio watched him for a moment and smiled to himself. "You know Alexx I wasn't sure at first about Ryan and Jessica being together but I think they're a good pair."

"Yeah, her bubbly, outrageous personality equalizes out his freaky OCD habits." Alexx chuckled, "That's going to be one hell of a baby when it's born. It'll be the first baby to come out playing the guitar and washing its hands."

Horatio chuckled at her joke. "Maybe it'll already have a badge and gun, too." He said with a smile, "And a little lab coat."

"Excuse me," a young male nurse said, "Lieutenant Caine, Mr. Cardoza is awake and he's asking for you."

Horatio was rather surprised by Jesse's request but nodded his head. "Alright, take me to him."

Horatio followed the nurse down the hall and into a different room. Jesse's bed was propped up and his eyes fluttering against the light. Both his eyes were bruised by his nose and the bridge of his nose was encased in a bandage. Another bandage was covering the gash over his left eye and there was a large black and blue lump on the center of his forehead. He turned his head slowly when Horatio sat in the chair next to his bed.

"H," he quietly mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I should have known better. I shouldn't have dragged her along." He stared at Horatio as tears began trailing down his face. "I don't know what I was thinking. I thought everything would be fine. I'm sorry."

Horatio just stared at him for a moment without speaking. "Mr. Cardoza it takes a big man to admit he was wrong, especially in a case like this. I…I accept your apology. I'm still angry at you but you're in no condition to hear about it. But you can guarantee as soon as you're released we will be talking about this at greater length."

Jesse closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "I understand." he said as he opened his eyes again. "Can you tell me one thing though?"

"What's that?"

"How's Jessica?"

Horatio sighed and diverted his eyes for a moment. "She's better off than you are, just a lot of bruising and minor injuries."

"What about the baby?"

"Alexx isn't sure yet. She said the initial ultrasound didn't show any damage but there's a lot of swelling. She's doing a second ultrasound in a few hours, which will tell us where we stand."

Jesse started to cry again. "God I've screwed everything up. This is all my fault."

"Don't beat yourself Mr. Cardoza," Horatio said, "As angry as I am right now you don't deserve that."

"I know, it's just," Jesse paused for a moment to recompose himself, "It's just that if Jessica looses the baby it's my fault." He looked deep into Horatio's eyes. "I killed their baby."

Horatio felt his heart pull at Jesse's words. He was angry still but hearing Jesse made the anger fade into sorrow. "Their baby isn't dead, you didn't kill anyone. Stop beating yourself up Jesse. Get some sleep and work on healing. That's what you really need right now."

Jesse gently rubbed his eyes, brushing away the tears. "Ok," he quietly mumbled. "Can I see her?"

Horatio shook his head. "Not right now, Jessica's sleeping. When she wakes up though I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Ok," Jesse said with a sigh, "And H, I'm really sorry."

Horatio reached out and gently grasped Jesse's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's alright Mr. Cardoza, it wasn't your fault."

Jessica stirred in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened. The lights were too bright in the room and her head hurt something fierce. She tried to lift her hand but something was holding her down. She slowly turned her head to see Ryan holding her hand. Ryan heard Jessica move and lifted his head and opened his eyes. She smiled at him and he felt a smile spread across his face.

"Hey pumpkin," she quietly said.

Ryan looked at her for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her gently. "Hey love," he whispered, "You're awake now."

"Yeah, where am I?"

"The hospital, do you remember the accident?"

Jessica thought it over. "Yeah, I kind of do." Her free hand suddenly flew to her abdomen. "Ryan the baby!"

"Relax love," Ryan said, taking both her hands into his own, "Alexx said everything seems fine but she needs to do another ultrasound."

"Which we're going to do right now," Alexx said as she walked into the room. "Good to see you're awake baby girl. Someone's been waiting for you." She smiled at Ryan and winked. "But he was very patient for once and sat here for two hours waiting for you to wake up."

"Alexx where's my father?" Jessica quietly asked as Alexx sat her bed up.

"Daddy H went back to the Crime Lab. He said he has something he needs to discuss with Rick Stetler." Alexx explained.

Jessica groaned and rubbed her eyes. "He's going to suspend me."

"Baby girl I'd like to say that's not true but I'm sorry to say that's probably a lie." Alexx said as she helped Jessica into a wheelchair. "He was pissed as hell at you and Cardoza for leaving." Alexx's tone changed and she smiled again. "But he's glad you're ok. He said he would be back to pick you up when you're discharged."

Jessica sighed and exhaled slowly. "Well I guess there are worse things in life."

Alexx smiled at her and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix her bed head. "Let's go check out that jellybean of yours."

Jessica gave her a weak smile. "Alright," she said quietly.

Alexx started to push Jessica from the room but she turned and looked at Ryan. "Well you coming big daddy?" Ryan's ears perked up and he looked at her skeptically. "Well it's your baby, too. I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to see your future child."

Ryan smiled and stood from the chair. "Of course I would, I just didn't know if I was allowed to."

It was a short walk to the ultrasound room. Alexx helped Jessica onto the examination table and began prepping her while they waited for the ultrasound technician. When she arrived she spread the gel onto Jessica's abdomen before she began moving the probe across her skin.

The picture morphed and the tiny body appeared, just as it always had. Jessica squeezed Ryan's hand and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Well the swelling in her uterus has gone down," the ultrasound technician said, "And I don't see any visible external damage."

"Visible external damage?" Jessica prompted.

"Yes, we can't always see fetal damage with an ultrasound. The most I can do is tell you is there isn't any obvious damage, which is a good sign. He's also moving and his tiny heart is still beating normally."

"Wait, he?" Ryan interjected.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that." The nurse said, "I can't tell the gender yet, but it just feels wrong calling a baby 'it.' I have a habit of calling them he or she. Sorry, didn't mean to get your hopes up."

Ryan sighed. "That's ok, I just got a little excited, that's all."

"You were only excited because you thought you were going to have your very own Theta Chi legacy." Jessica said with a smile. Ryan smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. "You're right, but you were just as excited." He said with a kiss.

"Well everything seems fine." The nurse said as she began to clean off Jessica's abdomen. "As far as I can tell you're a healthy eleven weeks along and your baby is fine."

Jessica sighed in relief. "Oh thank god" she quietly muttered.

"I do want you to come back next week though." The nurse explained as she wrote something down. "I'm also going to request Dr. Woods gives you this prescription. It's a mild painkiller and anti-inflammatory that's safe to take while you're pregnant. There's still a significant amount of swelling in your uterus and we want that to go down. If you notice any unusual weight gain or swelling within your abdomen please come in as soon as you can. These are signs of potential fetal damage."

"Um, what about a miscarriage?" Jessica hesitantly asked.

"Well the accident will increase your chances of a miscarriage, but you've almost completed your first trimester so that will work to your advantage."

"But there's still a chance?" Jessica quietly asked.

"I won't lie to you- yes, there's a chance you could miscarry but don't worry about it. Just go home, relax, and take a few days off from work. Don't strain yourself, don't pick up anything over five pounds, pretty much be a couch potato for the next week at least."

"Well that's going to be difficult for you Ms. I have to run six miles a day even while I'm knocked up." Ryan teased.

"Oh please, I cut it down to four." Jessica scoffed, "And besides when was the last time you ran more than a mile."

"Shut up or I'll leave you here."

"Actually you don't have a choice Ryan." Alexx said, "We're keeping Jessie Bug overnight for observation. We'll do another ultrasound in the morning and then you can take her home."

"Oh alright," Ryan gloomily said, "I guess you can keep her for a while."

"You bet like hell I am." Alexx playfully retorted.


	11. New Addiction

New Addiction

It had been three days since the accident and Jesse Cardoza was finally released from the hospital. He and Jessica were both ordered to go to the Crime Lab for a meeting with Horatio.

"Stop worrying so much," Ryan said to Jessica, "Everything's going to be fine."

"No Ryan everything isn't going to be fine." Jessica said, "I deliberately disobeyed my father, who's also my boss, and I nearly killed our baby. He's pissed as hell at me. He hasn't said he it but I know he is."

She walked into Horatio's office and found Jesse already sitting in one of the chairs in front of Horatio's desk.

"Dr. Caine," Horatio said, "Would you mind shutting the door?"

Jessica shut the door. She knew she was in trouble when her father addressed her as Dr. Caine instead of his usual Jessie Bug. She sat in the chair next to Jesse and looked at her father's angry blue eyes.

"Dr. Caine, Mr. Cardoza earlier this week you both directly disobeyed my orders of Dr. Caine remaining in the lab due to the fact that she's pregnant. Mr. Cardoza you took her out to a potentially dangerous scene, despite your argument that it was a petty theft." Horatio explained, "I disagree with this statement, seeing as any scene can become deadly at any given moment, as you observed on Monday. The last few days I've been considering what to do with you two since you defied my orders. After much consideration and discussion with Internal Affairs I've concluded it is only necessary that you both be placed on temporary suspension without pay. You are not to set foot inside the Miami Dade Crime Lab or any crime scenes until further notice." Horatio looked at them with icy blue eyes. "I'm going to need your badges and department issued glocks."

Jesse and Jessica sat there for a moment before they pulled their glocks and badges off their belts. They placed them on Horatio's desk and stared at the floor.

"Mr. Cardoza, Dr. Caine I hope you learned your lesson." Horatio said as he locked their glocks and badges in a drawer on his desk. "We don't take anything lightly around here, even petty theft scenes. I wish there was more I could say but I assume you both understand how angry I am."

Jesse and Jessica nodded their heads together, eyes still locked on the floor.

"Then this meeting is done." Horatio said. He stood and opened the door.

Jesse and Jessica walked out into the hall together and towards the elevators. They stood there for a moment before they spoke.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jesse quietly asked her.

Jessica nodded her head, still staring at her feet. "If you wouldn't mind, I think it would be easier. You're welcome to come over for dinner, too, if you'd like."

Jesse looked at her for a moment and then pressed the button for the elevator. "I really screwed up this time." He quietly said.

"No Jesse, it wasn't just your fault." Jessica said, finally looking at him. "It's my fault, too. I should have said no. If I had just stayed in the lab like Horatio ordered then I wouldn't have rushed you to drive faster and you wouldn't have taken the shortcut and we wouldn't have totaled the Hummer."

"I never did hear," Jesse said, "Was the kid ok?"

Jessica sighed as they bordered the elevator. "Yeah, the little fucker's fine. He's about the only one, too."

"I hope they put that kid on a leash from now on." Jesse commented as he jabbed the button.

"Yeah, me too."

Arianna watched as Jessica and Jesse left the crime lab. Her heart went to the young pair. They had learned a hard life lesson because of the accident.

Arianna walked into Horatio's office and lingered in the doorway, just watching him as he filled out a search warrant. The lines on his face seemed deeper and his skin paler. It seemed the last few days had taken a real toll on him.

"How are you Horatio?" she quietly asked him.

"I've been better." He muttered without looking up from his warrant.

"You're worried about the baby still, aren't you?"

Horatio sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't lie to you." He said as he finally looked up at Arianna, "I'm worried about the baby."

"She'll be fine," Arianna said. "If there's one thing I've noticed about Jessica it's she's a tough one. She's strong and so is her baby." Arianna smiled at him. "Just like her father."

Horatio couldn't help but return the smile. He felt his heart flutter as he looked at Arianna. There was something about her that was interesting him more and more lately.

A woman clearing her throat and a quiet "Excuse me" interrupted Arianna's thoughts. She turned to see a woman with olive colored skin and dark curly hair looking at her. "Excuse me," she said again, "Is Horatio in?"

Horatio's head popped out of the door and he smiled at the sight of the woman. "Yelina," he said, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well I heard about what happened to your daughter and I thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing." Yelina said, pushing her way past Arianna. "I was worried about you." She placed her hand on his side and gently ran it along his rib cage. Horatio's face flushed and a shy grin played across his face.

"You do realize it was his daughter that was in the accident." Arianna chimed in, "Horatio's fine."

Yelina turned and looked at Arianna as if she was seeing her for the first time. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Yelina Salas; and you are?"

"Arianna Wolfe," Arianna quickly said, still eyeing the woman over.

"Ah, you must be Horatio's tenant." She said, a wry smile on her face. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Tenant?" Arianna said confused, "I'm not renting from Horatio."

"Oh I'm sorry," Yelina said, "I just assumed that since you were living with my brother-in-law you were paying him rent. How terribly rude of me, I didn't realize you were living there for free."

Arianna's skin crawled and anger filled her at the sound of Yelina's words. "Excuse me, but I have work to do." She turned on her heels and stormed away.

Yelina watched her leave and felt content with her work. She turned back to Horatio and pushed him inside his office, shutting the door and blinds behind her. She pressed her body against his and kissed him aggressively. Horatio gently pushed her back and looked at her.

"That was rather rude." He said to her, "I don't think I appreciate the way you talked to Arianna."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend your whore?" Yelina asked as she bit at his neck.

"Excuse me?" Horatio said, pushing her further away, "My whore?"

"Well yes I assume since she's not paying you to live in your house that she's providing some other kind of compensation." Yelina said as she cupped Horatio's groin in her hand.

Horatio held back the moan that tried to escape with lips and stared hard into her eyes. "Yelina I'm just helping Arianna out. She's a bit down on her luck right now and I'm letting her live with me until she can afford a place of her own. She doesn't want to go back to living with her sister."

"Well that's so kind of you Horatio, helping out a charity case." Yelina leaned in and kissed him. "You want to help another charity case? I'll give you one. I'm horny and I want you."

"If I fuck you will you stop calling Arianna a charity case?" Horatio snippily said, "Because she's anything but. She's gone through a really rough divorce. Her ex-husband took everything she had except for her daughter. She lost all her money, her home, her car, and her dignity just so she could keep her daughter. Then she was fired because she was the bottom guy and had to move to a new state in order to get a job to provide for her young daughter. On top of that she has to pay for a nanny to watch her daughter after school and on the weekends. I don't appreciate you talking about my CSI like that."

"Oh Horatio, always the hero," Yelina said as she pushed him down onto the couch in his office. "That's what I like about you. Now be my hero." Yelina smashed her lips against his as she pulled his pants open. "You're starting to become my new addiction." She whispered to him.

"Are you planning on quitting anytime soon?" Horatio asked as she stroked his manhood roughly.

"Now why would I do that?" Yelina whispered into his ear.

Jessica walked into the crime lab with Ryan. It had been two weeks since Horatio suspended her and Jesse. She was excited to get back to work, even if it meant sitting behind a desk all day.

"God I missed this place," she said. "I can't wait to get back to catching the bad guys."

Ryan chuckled and slipped his hand into hers. "I think you'll have to wait five more months before you can do that. Besides don't lie, you know you enjoyed having two weeks off."

"Not particularly," Jessica responded.

"Oh please, you went shopping almost everyday." Ryan scoffed, "How could you not have enjoyed that?"

"I did not!" Jessica retorted, "I went window shopping, there's a difference."

"Yeah that being my credit card."

"Oh shut up, I only bought a few new pairs of jeans, that's all. My other ones are getting too tight because of your bastard."

"And what were all those baby stores you went to?" Ryan asked.

"I was pricing things." Jessica defended, "We're going to need that stuff and all I did was make a digital shopping list. I didn't buy anything. I'm just researching and looking for the best price on everything. Sorry that I want to save us a little money."

Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head as they continued down the hall. "I love you," he whispered.

They stopped in front of Horatio's office and Jessica sighed heavily. "Time to face the lions," she said as she walked in.

Horatio looked up from his work. His daughter was standing in front of his desk, hands in the pocket of her jeans, a shy expression on her face. Horatio looked at her, taking in her presence. It had been two weeks since he last saw her. He knew she didn't want to talk to him because she was afraid he was still mad at her for disobeying him.

Jessica watched her father study her. She didn't know what he was thinking and she was becoming anxious. But when a smile crept across his face Jessica knew she was in the clear.

"Your t-shirt looks a little snug there Bug," Horatio said. "Maybe you need to layoff the tacos for a while."

Jessica smiled back at him and ran her hand along her swelling abdomen. She was thirteen weeks along and it was starting to show. "Yes but the little bugger loves them."

Horatio smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Bug."

"I love you, too, Daddy H." Jessica said, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I really screwed up."

Horatio rest his cheek against the top of her head. "It's alright, we all make mistakes. Instead of dwelling on this let's just move on with life. Nothing terrible happened, you're both safe and health, and that's all that matters. I am disappointed in you for risking not only your safety but your child's, but no use crying over the past." Horatio pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "Just promise me Bug you won't leave the lab again. You got lucky this time but I'm afraid that won't happen again."

Jessica looked at him with her huge blue eyes. "Oh you can bet my ass is going to be glued to my chair from now on!" Jessica said with a smile, "I'm not leaving for anything!"

"Not even tacos on me?" a voice said behind her. Jessica turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and walked over, hugging him tightly. "Not for all the tacos in the world…which sound so good right now!"

Jesse chuckled and hugged her back. "Well then I'll bring you back some for lunch preggers."

"Good, buy me a dozen, I'm so hungry!"

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" Jesse teased.

"Yes but I'm pregnant and have to eat every ten minutes." Jessica said, breaking from their embrace, "Now go buy me some!" Jessica playfully teased as she punched at him. "You said tacos and now I need them!"

Jesse laughed and playfully recoiled from her punches. "Ok, but let me get my stuff first and ok it with Horatio."

Horatio chuckled as he unlocked a drawer on his desk and retrieved their guns and badges. Jessica clipped hers back in place with a satisfied grin.

"Never again Mr. Cardoza and Dr. Caine," Horatio said as he sat back at his desk.

Ryan smiled when Jesse and Jessica emerged from Horatio's office, their badges and glocks back in place.

"I see he let you guys off easy this time." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but we're never doing that again." Jesse said, "I'm at least glad the Hummer expenses didn't come out of our paychecks."

"Yeah especially because I have to pay for a baby," Jessica said with a smile.

They heard the elevator ding and the doors open. "Ry-Ry Lighting Bug!" a loud voice declared from down the hall. Ryan felt the color drain from his face as he turned to see his mother walking out of the elevator.

Amanda Wolfe was dressed eccentrically. She was wearing a full length tye-dye halter dress. She had a short denim jacket that she had decorated herself with paint and patches from around the country. Her dark brown hair was long, trailing halfway down her back. It was mostly straight with the exception for randomly placed tiny braids through out it, some that had rolled and turned into dreadlocks. A scarf was tied around her head that she wore as a headband. She wore several beaded necklaces around her neck and dozens of bangles on each wrist. She wore a pair of leather saddles and had a toe ring on her left foot.

"Lighting Bug!" she loudly declared again, "I came to see you baby!"

Ryan didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed that his mother was there, but at the same time couldn't help but feel relieved that his mother was alright. He hurried over to her, trying to silence her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he hissed under his breath.

"I missed you Lighting Bug!" Amanda exclaimed, "I wanted to see you!"

"Mom I'm working. You can't be here."

"Sure I can," Amanda scoffed, "Its public domain."

"Mom you need to leave." Ryan said, taking her arm and trying to lead her back to the elevator.

"Ry-Ry why are you always such a duddy?" she rolled out of his grasp and back towards the lab. She looked at Jessica and smiled. "You must be Jenna."

"Jessica," Jessica corrected.

"Jessica," Amanda repeated in a hazy tone.

Jessica looked at her. Her eyes were red and blood shot, she had to be high. "Ms. Wolfe I don't think now is a good time for you to be visiting your son." She said, "We're in the middle of an investigation and we're rather busy."

"Oh I'll just be a second." Amanda said, "Besides I have something for you!"

Jessica looked at her surprised and worried. "You have something for me?"

"Yes!" Amanda excitedly exclaimed as she pulled off her denim jacket. Around her upper right arm was a gold bracelet. It was in the shape of a snake with ruby red eyes and rattler tail with ruby accents. She pulled it off and held it out to Jessica. "When I saw this I thought of Ry-Ry but I knew it wouldn't fit him so I bought it for you instead."

Jessica looked at the bracelet before she took it in her hand. She turned it over and examined it. "You bought it for me?" she quietly asked.

"Yes, I wanted to give you something since you're so important to Ry-Ry." Amanda smiled at her, "Go ahead, try it on!"

Jessica slid the bracelet up her arm. It fit perfectly around her upper arm and it shined beautifully in the light. She looked at Amanda and gave her a nervous smile. "Thank you," she quietly said.

Amanda smiled and hugged her tightly. Jessica jumped slightly and she looked slightly terrified. "You're welcome Sunshine!"

Ryan walked over to his mother and Jessica. He stood there and watched them as Amanda gave Jessica her present. He looked at Jessica as she smiled and admired her present.

"Genuine Mexican gold and rubies," Amanda said, "The guy wanted like a thousand dollars for it but I talked him down with a great offer."

Ryan looked at her intensely. "You didn't sleep with him, did you Mom?"

"Of course not!" Amanda laughed, "I gave him some of my pot! Apparently American pot goes for a lot in Mexico."

"Mom," Ryan hissed, "Don't talk about drugs when you're here. I can have you arrested for it."

"Oh please Ry-Ry, like you would!"

Jessica grabbed Ryan's arm. "Excuse us for a moment," she said to Amanda. Jessica led Ryan away from Amanda. "Ryan, should we tell her?" she quietly asked him.

Ryan looked at Jessica confused and then noticed Jessica's hand was resting on her abdomen. Ryan thought it over, not really sure what to do. "I don't know," he said to her, "I'm sure if I want her to know yet."

"We can wait." Jessica said, "We can tell her later if you want."

Ryan sighed and looked at her. "She's always keeping stuff from me, but I feel like I shouldn't do that to her."

"Then you want to tell her?" Jessica asked.

Ryan hesitated but nodded his head. "Yeah, let's tell her."

They walked back over to where Amanda Wolfe was staring off into space. She smiled when they came back.

"Mom, we need to tell you something," Ryan said. His hand slid over onto Jessica's abdomen and he looked at her for a moment before he turned back to his mother. "Mom, Jessica and I are going to have a baby."

Amanda Wolfe's eyes lit up and she screamed loudly. "You mean I'm going to have a grandbaby!" She threw her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed his cheek. She released him and pulled Jessica into her arms. She squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Mom careful," Ryan said, "Jessica was in a car accident two weeks ago. She's a bit fragile."

"Oh sorry," Amanda said, dropping her arms, "I'm just so excited!"

Arianna walked around the corner, hoping to find Horatio in his office. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her sister. She walked hastily towards her sister, fury suddenly flowing through her veins.

"Amanda," she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Amanda looked at her sister with a hazy expression. "Ari, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Nope, I forgot." Amanda responded as she pulled a flask out of the pocket of her jacket. Before she could open it Ryan grabbed it from her. "Mom," he hissed, "You can't drink in here!"

Amanda scoffed. "Geez Ry-Ry, you never let me have any fun."

Horatio heard the commotion and stepped out into the hall. "Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. Amanda Wolfe's face grew pale at the sight of Horatio and her hand shook as she stole the flask back from Ryan, stuffing it into her pocket.

"Dad," Jessica quietly said, walking over to him, "We've got a problem."

"What's going on Bug?" Horatio inquired.

"Amanda's here and things were going well, but I think we might need some assistance."

Horatio nodded his head and walked over to Amanda. "Ms. Wolfe I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He calmly said, "We have a lot of work to do." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began walking her to the elevator. "You can visit your son later, but I would suggest calling him first. Ryan's not too partial to surprise visits."

Ryan watched Horatio lead his mother away. He sighed and hung his head. Jessica carefully wrapped her arms around him. "You ok pumpkin?" she quietly asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryan said, "I'm just glad Horatio was here."

"Let me guess," Arianna said, "Horatio's one of the only people who can control Amanda."

"Um, yeah," Ryan said, "He's picked her up a few times on possession charges. She's kind of afraid of him. When she gets too uncontrollable sometimes I call him." He nuzzled his face into Jessica's hair and sighed.

"How about we go have a cup of coffee in the break room?" Jessica asked, "I think you need to take a break before we get to work."

"Ok," Ryan sighed. Jessica took his hand and they walked away together. "Where did Cardoza go?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jessica responded, "He probably took off at the sight of your mother."

"Yeah, I guess if one of my coworkers' moms sexually harassed me I wouldn't want to stick around to see her again either."

Arianna watched them walk away and sighed. Horatio walked up next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked her.  
>"Yeah," Arianna said, "It's just never easy to see my sister."<br>Horatio smiled at her and gently squeeze her shoulder. "Let's talk," Horatio said, "About your case. I assume that's why you came to see me."  
>Arianna smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yeah, ok."<p>

"We can talk about anything else, if you need to."  
>Arianna smiled at him again. "Thanks, but really I'm fine."<p> 


	12. Gone

Gone

Ryan woke up alone in his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. It was dark, the lights were off, and the sky was still dark. He looked at the clock as he turned the bedside lamp on. It was only two in the morning.

A bitter smell filled his nose and he recognized it before he saw it. He looked at the empty side of the bed next to him. A large pool of blood had soaked into the sheets and Ryan's heart seemed to stop.

He leapt from the bed. "Jessica!" he cried out as he ran around to the other side of the bed. Bloody footprints led from the bed to the master bathroom. He followed them into the bathroom, his bare feet slapping against the cold tile.

The foot prints led to the small room with the toilet in it inside the bathroom. Ryan stopped and knocked on the door. "Jessica?" he practically whispered, fear filling his every pore. Ryan grasped the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. He pushed it open and walked in.

Jessica was sitting on the toilet, her panties and pajama pants around her ankles. Blood has run down her legs and onto the floor. She was hunched over crying silently.

"Jessica," Ryan gasped, kneeling by her side, "Jessica what happened?"

"He's dead." She whispered.

"Who's dead?"

"Our baby, he's dead."

Ryan looked down. Bits of flesh were resting on the material of Jessica's panties. Ryan could just barely make out tiny, undeveloped body parts.

His chest hurt and his eyes burned. He pulled Jessica against his chest and began to sob. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry Ryan," she whispered.

"It's not your fault." Ryan choked, "It was an accident."

Horatio walked out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower. He began to collect his clothing when he noticed his phone flashing. He picked it up and the screen display said he had a voice mail from Ryan. Horatio lifted the phone to his ear and listened to Ryan's panicked voice.

_"H, it's Ryan. Jessica and I are going to the hospital."_ His voice cracked and Horatio heard him sniffle, trying to maintain control. _"She had a miscarriage about half and hour ago. We probably won't be into work today. I'm sorry."_

The line clicked and Horatio was met by silence. His hand shook as he looked at the screen of his phone. Water spots appeared on the screen and he realized he was crying. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. He cried, he cried like he hadn't since the day his wife died. He sat there alone and felt pity for his daughter and her boyfriend and their now dead child. His chest hurt and he grasped at the pain.

He didn't hear the door open or her walk into the room. He didn't even notice her until she was kneeling before him. Horatio looked up and met Arianna's eyes. He looked at her and continued to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Horatio placed his arms around her and continued to sob. "He called you, too, didn't he?"

"Yes," Arianna quietly said, tears forming in her eyes, "He wanted me to know."

"They were so happy." Horatio gasped, his voice cracking.

"You need to go to the hospital." Arianna whispered to him, "You need to be with your daughter. She's going to need you now more than ever."

"But the lab-"

"No Horatio," Arianna sternly said, "The lab doesn't matter right now. Your daughter is the only thing that matters. Go to the hospital. I'll call the nanny and go in for you today." She held his hands between her own. "I'll tell Calleigh she's in charge today; she'll take care of everything. You need to go to Jessica. You have to be with Jessica and Ryan. They need you right now."

Horatio looked at her and felt the pain fade from his chest. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned in towards her. He kissed her forehead and rested his lips there for a moment. "Thank you Arianna" he whispered.

She smiled at him and helped him to his feet. "You're welcome Horatio. Now get dressed. They don't let naked people into the hospital."

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle at her joke. "I guess so" he quietly muttered.

Arianna walked into the layout room where everyone was waiting. Calleigh, Natalia, Eric, and Walter were already there, waiting for directions. Arianna stood there for a moment, trying to decide where to start.

"Ok, um, Calleigh you're in charge today," Arianna said, "And Horatio's asked that Eric finish up the work on the Smith case that Ryan was working on and Walter complete the lab work Jessica started yesterday."

Jesse walked in and looked at everyone. "What's going on?"

"Um, I was getting there." Arianna said, "We need to close up the cases that Ryan and Jessica were working on. Also Horatio has a few cases that he needs to have finished up today. We're going to be pretty short handed so let's hope we don't get anything else."

"Wait, where are Jessica and Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"And Horatio?" Calleigh added, "Why aren't any of them here?"

Arianna hesitated and shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Jessica and Ryan went to the hospital last night and Horatio went in this morning."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh, Jessica had a…," Arianna said quietly and slowly, "Jessica had a miscarriage last night. She lost a lot of blood. She and Ryan went to the hospital. Horatio got Ryan's message this morning so he went in to see how she was doing."

Everyone was silent as they stared at Arianna. "She had a miscarriage?" Calleigh practically whispered. Arianna felt her eyes water as she nodded her head. "Yeah, she lost the baby." Calleigh walked over and wrapped her arms around Arianna's body. "I'm so sorry Arianna." One by one people slowly began walking over and comforting Arianna as she started to cry.

Jesse stood in place, staring at the table. He didn't move or say anything. Arianna looked at him. She slowly walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotion.

"It's my fault," Jesse quietly said, "Their baby is dead because of me."

"No Jesse, it's not your fault." Arianna said, "The accident was over two weeks ago. If that had been the cause of the miscarriage it would have happened sooner. It was probably just a freak thing. It happens all the time to women."

"But I caused the accident!" Jesse said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I brought her along, I tried to take a short cut, and I caused the accident! She was injured because of me! I killed her baby!"

"Come on Cardoza," Eric said, "Let's go for a walk, you need to calm down." Jesse tried to pull away but Eric grasped his arm firmly. "Jesse relax. Let's go talk to Tom; he can better explain what happened. Arianna's right, women have spontaneous miscarriages all the time, that's probably all that happened."

Jesse took a few deep breathes and tried to calm down. "Ok, I'll go." He quietly said, "Let's go talk to Tom."

Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he led Jesse down the hall. "I'll be back as soon as I can boss." he called over his shoulder to Calleigh.

"Don't worry about it I'll get started on the Smith case." Calleigh responded, "Just come find me when you're ready to pick it up."

Horatio walked into the hospital room. Jessica was sleeping in the bed, an IV bag dripping into her arm. Ryan looked up at him from where he sat next to her bed. His eyes filled with tears as he stood and walked over to Horatio. Horatio wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders and held him close against his body. "I'm so sorry Ryan," he whispered.

Ryan stood there and cried in Horatio's arms. "It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It just happened." Ryan quietly said, "The doctors said it looks like it was just a spontaneous abortion. Her body just delivered it early."

"How is she?" Horatio asked as he led Ryan back to the chair and sat him down.

"She's doing better." Ryan explained, "She needed a blood transfusion and they're giving her antibiotics to prevent an infection. No damage done to her uterus."

"That's good," Horatio said, "How long has she been asleep?"

"A few hours, Alexx said "Loosing all that blood made her weak. She should be fine by tonight."

"How long was she awake before you found her?" Horatio asked Ryan.

"She said she had only been sitting on the toilet for about fifteen minutes. Jessie said she woke up with terrible cramps and she felt like she was peeing but it wasn't stopping. Then she went in the bathroom and she discovered…" Ryan's words trailed off as he began crying again.

Horatio held him against his chest and stroked his hair as Ryan sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ryan."

Jesse Cardoza walked into the hospital room carrying the flowers he had bought after his shift. Jessica was awake, a plate of food sitting in front of her on the hospital tray. Ryan was sitting next to her bed, trying to encourage her to eat.

"Jessica, love you need to eat." He gently coaxed, "Alexx says you need something to build back up your strength after the transfusion."

"I'm not hungry," Jessica mumbled, rolling over in her bed away from him.

"Not even if I brought chocolate?" Jesse asked.

Jessica looked at him with her blue eyes. She was pale and seemed thinner. She didn't smile at him like she usually did. Jesse walked over and set the flowers in their vase on the table next to her bed. They were white roses, Jessica's favorite. He held out the box of chocolates and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Jessica stared at the box for a moment before she reached out with a shaking hand. She held the box in her hand as she rolled back onto her back. Her fingers fumbled as she opened the box and looked at the candy inside. She shut the box and set it on the table next to the flowers. She pushed the tray away and patted a spot on the bed. Jesse sat down and looked at her.

Jessica stared at him for a long time before she spoke. "I don't blame you." She quietly said, "It wasn't your fault Jesse."

"Jessica, I-" Jesse started to argue but he was silenced by Jessica raising her hand. It was the same way Horatio did when he wanted someone to stop talking.

"I know you think this is your fault," Jessica continued, "But it's not. My body delivered the baby early. Alexx says the accident didn't cause this. If it had it would have happened the day we crashed. You didn't do this Jesse, and don't ever think you did."

Jesse looked at her. Tears formed in his eyes as she reached up and cupped his cheek. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Thank you Jess," he whispered.

He looked at the tray of food and pulled it back. He picked up the fork and scooped up some mac and cheese. "Now eat," Jesse playfully ordered. "We need you back in the lab. Calleigh replaced you with Walter and everything was a mess."

"Ohhh, he touched my evidence, didn't he?" Jessica groaned.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you had a system for everything and he's probably messed it all up." Jesse said with a light chuckle.

"Yes," Jessica sighed. She smiled at him weakly and opened her mouth. Jesse popped the mac and cheese into her mouth and smiled as she chewed. "Thanks Jessica," he said again. He looked over at Ryan and smiled again. "And thank you Ryan."

Ryan smiled at him and stood and hugged him. "It's ok Jesse, these things just happen."

Horatio opened the front door to his house. Yelina was standing on the stoop, smiling at him seductively.

"Hello Horatio," she said, "I thought I'd see how you're doing."

"Not tonight Yelina," Horatio said as he started to shut the door.

Yelina pressed her hand against the door and looked at him a little upset. "Why not?" she asked, trying to push her way in.

"Jessica had a miscarriage last night," Horatio said, "I'd rather be alone tonight."

Shock overtook Yelina's face. "Oh god, is she alright?"

"She lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine." Horatio explained, "Good-bye Yelina."

"Horatio wait!" Yelina exclaimed, keeping the door open. Before she could say anything else Arianna appeared behind Horatio. She was standing in the distance in the hall between the kitchen and the living room. Horatio couldn't see her but he knew Arianna was standing there, waiting for him.

"Oh," Yelina quietly said, "I see why now."

Horatio looked at her with a grim expression on his face. "It's not what you think, Yelina." He said, "Arianna and I are just friends. She's comforting me."

Yelina looked at him slightly disgusted. "You know I could provide you with the same comfort."

"Good-bye Yelina," Horatio said as he shut the door.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Arianna quietly walked in, two glasses of scotch in her hands. She sat next to Horatio and handed him a glass. He accepted it with a smile. Arianna placed her hand on his thigh and gently ran her hand up and down the tense muscles.

"Do you want to keep talking?" she quietly asked him.

Horatio hesitated but nodded his head. "Yes, it hurts to talk but it's making me feel better, too."

Arianna leaned her head against his shoulder and Horatio leaned his head against hers. She gently slipped her hand into his and twined their fingers together. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Horatio was silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke his voice was small and timid. "She says she doesn't love me, but she's always coming over for sex." He said, "I don't understand."

Arianna sighed and squeezed his hand. She knew who he was talking about. "Some people think they can do that. Be something more than friends."

"But less than lovers." Horatio quietly said.

**Ok so that last line between Arianna and Horatio I really had to think about whether I wanted to keep it in or not. It was one of those things where it kind of just rolled off my fingers. I couldn't decide if it was too cliché or not, but then I decided to put it in anyways.**


	13. In your life

**At this point the M rating comes into play. There are some adult themes so if you're under the age of eighteen you should turn back now.**

In Your Life

Horatio rushed to the next lab, trying to stay on top of all the cases they had that day. Someone had gone on a shooting spree through out Miami, hitting up three hotels, four banks, two preschools, and two churches. The best Horatio and his team could tell it was one person acting alone and his motivation wasn't clear.

Jessica was bent over a ballistics microscope, examining bullets. She looked up at her father and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Dad," she quietly said as she looked back into the eye pieces.

"I got your page Bug, what's up?" Horatio asked as he walked over next to her.

"The gun Eric found in the dumpster behind the second preschool matches the striations on this bullet recovered from the first bank." Jessica explained, stepping back so Horatio could look. "My guess is he ran out of ammo and ditched it." Jessica shuddered for a moment. "What kind of monster would shoot up a preschool, let alone two?"

"There are some terrible people in the world Bug. I would have thought you'd have learned that by now, working here and all."

"Well I guess people never cease to amaze me."

Horatio looked at his daughter. He ran his hand through her hair and rested his palm on her cheek. "How are you feeling Bug?"

"Disgusted," Jessica blandly said.

"You know what I mean." Horatio said with a stern expression. Jessica looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm doing better. Alexx says I'm all healed up."

"But how are you emotionally?" Horatio inquired.

Jessica stared at him and tried not to cry. It had been a little over a week since Jessica's miscarriage. Though she was cleared to go out into the field she stayed in the lab most of the time. "I'm getting there." She quietly said, "It was difficult the first few days, but Ryan's really helped pull me through this. He says it just wasn't our time yet."  
>Horatio leaned in and kissed Jessica's forehead. "Your time will come Jessie Bug."<p>

"Thanks Dad," Jessica whispered.

Horatio drove home alone. He was tired and ready to just fall into bed after working late. They still hadn't caught the man who had gone on the shooting spree, but the nightshift team took over the case for the night. Horatio was thankful he at least had the next day off. He stepped through the door connecting his garage to his house. He walked through the laundry room and into his house. He set the alarm and leaned his forehead against the wall.

Arianna was working late that night and for some reason Horatio was disappointed. He tried to fight the feelings he knew were developing, but he couldn't. He hadn't felt the way he did about Arianna since Marisol. "Oh Marisol, what should I do?"

"Horatio?" a small voice said. Horatio turned to see Carli standing next to him. "Carli, what are you doing still awake?" Horatio glanced at his watch, it was after nine.

"The babysitter left and I was all alone and scared." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Horatio's leg. "Why did she leave?"

Horatio picked Carli up and held her close. "I don't know but I think we're going to have a talk with her. Did she take care of you ok?"

"No!" Carli angrily exclaimed, "She made yucky fish sticks and then locked me in my room! Then a man came over and they made weird noises in Kyle's bedroom and then she left!"

"How did you get out?"

"I picked the lock, Jessica showed me how."

Horatio chuckled and stroked Carli's cheek. "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I peed my pants because I didn't get out in time."

Horatio looked at her and then held her away from his body. A large wet spot was present on the front of Carli's pants and a smaller one had been transferred to Horatio's shirt. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" Carli loudly said as tears formed in her eyes, "I didn't mean to get it on your shirt! I'm sorry Horatio! Please don't kick me out!"

Horatio smiled at her and held her close again. "I'm not mad at you Carli. I don't think I could get mad at you. And there's no way I would ever kick you out." he looked at the small child and smiled. "How about a bath?"

"Ok" Carli quietly said, clearly still sad.

"Come on, you'll feel better once you're clean and in bed."

Horatio carried her to her bedroom and collected a pair of pajamas. He then walked to his room and changed his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks and left his phone, wallet, and keys on his dresser. They walked into the master bathroom and Horatio began filling his large tub.

"We get to use the big tub?" Carli excitedly asked.  
>"Yup, after what you've been through tonight you need a little fun."<p>

Carli stripped and hopped into the tub. She laughed as she practically swam in the water. She dove under the water and Horatio chuckled.

"Carli? Oh no Carli! Where did you go?"

"Here I am!" she excitedly exclaimed. "You thought I disappeared!"

"You're right, I did!" Horatio played along. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began washing Carli's hair. She laughed and squealed as Horatio styled her hair with the bubbles. "I think you look great Carli!"

"Thank you! My handsome hair styler did it!"

"He clearly has great talent and a great client to work with."

Arianna sighed as she locked the door and armed the house again. She was exhausted. She had to stay late and finish handing off her case. She looked out the window at her new car she had bought so she didn't have to use Horatio's. It was a used car, bought off the street from someone instead of a lot so it would be cheaper.

Arianna walked to her room she shared with her daughter and was shocked to find the bed empty. "Carli?" she muttered. She wandered through the hall and heard laughter coming from Horatio's room. She walked in and found the room empty. She continued in and peeked into the bathroom. Carli was in the bathtub and Horatio leaning over it. Carli grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled. Horatio fell into the bath and the water splashed everywhere. When he emerged from the water he was soaking wet and laughing. He sat next to Carli in the bath and they laughed together and Carli hugged him.

Suddenly Arianna was furious. Horatio was bathing her daughter! Her young, small, naked daughter!

The door flew open and Carli screamed from fright. It took her a moment to register who it was and then she smiled. "Mommy you're home!"

"Carli get out of there now!" she grabbed Carli's arm and pulled her roughly from the water.

"Ow! Mommy that hurts!"

"Carli you should know better than to let someone see you naked!" Arianna scolded as she wrapped a towel around Carli's small body.

"But Mommy I wet my pants! Horatio was cleaning me up!"

"You touched my daughter!" Arianna's fury turned to Horatio who was still sitting in the bath.

"No, I gave her the soap and washcloth and had her wash herself!" Horatio defended.

"Yeah right you creep!" Arianna spat at him. She lifted Carli into her arms and Carli cried out.

"Mommy you're hurting me!"

"Shut up Carli! I'm talking to Horatio!"

"More like accusing me of molestation!" Horatio said as he climbed from the bath. "She was soiled and I was just giving her a bath!"

"But she's a little girl and you're an old man! This is inappropriate!"

"Excuse me, I'm an old man? If I'm right I'm only a few years older than you!"

"But you're still a man and she's a young girl!"

"Mommy you're hurting me!" Carli whined.

"Carli I said to shut up!"

Carli looked at her mother and started crying. "You're mean! I don't love you anymore!"

Arianna looked at her and felt pain stab through her chest. She looked at Horatio and shook her head. "See what you've done now? You turned my daughter against me!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one holding her in a death grip and hurting her!"

"You're right you're not! And you better not ever touch my daughter again!"

"I was just giving her a bath, that's all!"

"What makes you think you can appropriately give a young girl a bath?"

"I have a daughter of my own! I've raised her since she was a baby!"

"Shut up Horatio! We're done here!" Arianna turned and walked from the room, Carli still crying loudly.

Horatio stood there, alone and soaking wet. He shivered and felt his eyes burn. He pulled off his wet clothes and dried himself as he walked into his room. He soberly pulled on pajamas and climbed into his bed.

He laid there awake for hours, feeling more alone than he had ever in his life. He finally drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep until something woke him up.

Horatio rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Carli was standing next to his bed, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Horatio," she whispered, "Mommy still hates me. Can I sleep with you?"

Horatio felt his heart break and pain rip through his chest. He knew he shouldn't but he could tell Carli needed someone in that moment and knew she wouldn't receive that comfort from her mother. "Yeah Carli," he said, pulling back the blanket, "Come on."

Carli clambered into his bed and quickly cuddled up against Horatio's chest. She cried more and Horatio just held her and stroked her back.

"Did you use to let Jessica sleep in your bed if she was sad?" she quietly asked.

"Well when Jessica was a kid she was kind of like you. She had a different Daddy before I became her Daddy and sometimes he would leave her at my house. But I only had one bed in my house because I didn't have any other kids at that time."

"No Kyle?"

"Nope, no Kyle."

"That must have been boring."

Horatio chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Jessica and I used to share my bed and we would sleep just like this."

"That must have been nice."

"It was and Jessica loved staying at my house because she knew it meant we would cuddle together all night."

"I think I would like that." Carli sleepily said, "When are Jessica and Ryan coming over?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see."

"I hope it's soon. And I hope Kyle comes home soon, too. I miss him. Do you miss him?"

"Yes I do, but he's doing a very brave thing and working in the army to protect us."

Carli was silent for a while as she began slowly drifting off to sleep. "I think you're really brave Horatio." she muttered, "You're the bravest man I know."

Horatio smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "Thank you Carli and I think you're really brave, too. And you're very strong and smart and talented."

Carli nuzzled her face against Horatio's chest and sighed. "I love you Horatio, you're like a Daddy."

Horatio felt his heart swell and smiled to himself. "And you're like the little pain in the ass Jessie Bug used to be."

Carli lightly giggled as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Horatio laid there for a while, just holding her and feeling her breath. He thought about putting her back in her bed in Arianna's room but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and began to feel more content about what had happened. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away as he enjoyed the feeling of having a small child curled up against him, needing him more than she could ever explain.

Arianna woke up alone in her bed. She looked around the room. Carli was gone. She slowly climbed from the bed and wandered down the hall. She carefully opened the door to Horatio's room and tiptoed in. Sure enough Carli was cuddled up with Horatio in his arms. Silent tears began to fall from Arianna's eyes.

"It's hard being a parent." Arianna looked to see Horatio watching her, his eyes barely open. Arianna stood there silent for a moment. She pulled back the blankets and surprised even herself by climbing into the bed with Horatio and her daughter. She scooted over to him and covered herself with the blanket, laying on her side. Horatio carefully rolled over so he was facing her, Carli still protectively held against his chest.

"It's hard trying to raise a child while you're working full time and they're in school." Horatio said again, "You think you're ready to start a family and then one day a child's dropped into your arms and you're told 'Best of luck. Hope you don't fuck up.' That's when you realize you really have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into. You can't send them back because there's no where for them to go and you can't bring yourself to give up on them. Sometimes we just need help, and it's ok to ask for that help. We all need it at some point."

Arianna reached over and stroked Carli's hair. Then she looked at Horatio. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over to Horatio. She twined her fingers into his hair and brought her face towards his. She paused momentarily and Horatio felt his heart pound. Arianna gently rested her lips on his forehead and felt tears form in her eyes again. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you Horatio," she quietly said, "Thank you for caring for my daughter."

Horatio smiled at her as she lowered herself back to the bed. "You're welcome, she needed someone last night. I'm sorry I crossed my boundaries."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. She needed someone to take care of her and that's exactly what I didn't do. I hurt her and I hurt you, and that's the last thing I've ever wanted to do. I love Carli and when I saw you with her in that bathtub, her naked and vulnerable, it brought back all the bad things that had happened to her when she was in foster care. I over reacted and I was unreasonable. I know you would never hurt my daughter and I know I can trust you with the life of my child."

Horatio looked at her and she saw the small tears form in his eyes. "We all make mistakes when it comes to the safety of our children. Eight months ago Jessie Bug didn't come into work one day and neither did Ryan. No one could find them and they weren't answering any of my calls. The next day she came in with a broken arm and bruises all over her body. When I asked her what happened she told me she had been sleep walking and fell down the stairs of her condo. She said Ryan woke up when he heard the sound and found her crying in a pile at the foot of the steps. He rushed her to the hospital and they were there from three in the morning until almost noon. Then they went home and slept through the rest of their shift."

Horatio paused for a moment to recompose himself, the memory clearly painful to recall. "What happened?" Arianna quietly asked.

"I didn't know they were dating and when Jessica said Ryan was in _her_ condo with her that night I asked her why and she froze up. She hadn't realized she said his name. I knew she had a boyfriend but I hadn't met him yet, even though they had been dating for almost seven months."

"What did you do?"

"I went ballistic. Jessica's had her share of abusive boyfriends and when I looked at her all I could see was Ryan shoving her down the stairs."

"But Ryan would never do that."

"Yes, I know. If I had been thinking reasonably I would have realized this, but after all the pain I watched her go through with that bastard she dated when she was a kid all I could see was Ryan turning out to be the same way. Something came over me and all I wanted to do was hurt Ryan the way he had hurt my baby."

Arianna gasped and covered her mouth. "What happened?"

"I found him in his lab and broke his nose. If Eric hadn't been there I don't know what else would have happened. He stopped me from probably killing Ryan. Eric asked me what was wrong and I told him Ryan hurt my baby." Horatio's eyes seemed to soften a little. "Must have been a terrible way to learn he was dating his boss's daughter."

Arianna chuckled lightly. "He didn't know Jessica's your daughter?"

"No, she didn't tell the lab and went by the last name Stone, her mother's maiden name and her second middle name. She didn't want special treatment because she was the big boss's little girl."

"So Ryan was clueless until you beat him?"

"Yeah" Horatio smiled weakly. "After he was out of the hospital I went over to Jessica's and apologized to both of them. Bug was still pissed but Ryan always gave forgiveness easily. He told me it was ok because that's just what I was used to." Horatio looked at Arianna with his large blue eyes, sadness running through his veins.

"Just like me." Arianna whispered.

Horatio paused for a moment, his eyes darting away. Then he looked at Arianna as he subconsciously stroked Carli's hair. "I forgive you Arianna. I understand why you said those things last night. You watched your daughter go through so much pain and suffering and when you thought everything was going to be ok you found her in the exact position that caused her all that sorrow."

Arianna's eyes watered over again. "Thank you so much." She whispered as she leaned over towards Horatio. Horatio felt his heart thud against his rib cage as Arianna's face drifted closer to his. She paused for a moment before she closed the distance.

Carli's head popped up and smashed against her mother's. Arianna's lips mashed into the back of Carli's head and her nose bent at a weird angle. She recoiled backwards and began feeling her nose, checking to see if it was broken.

Carli's sleep filled eyes blinked and looked at Horatio in confusion. "Something hit me." she mumbled sleepily, her hand rubbing over the spot where Arianna had collided with her. She turned and her eyes grew huge at the sight of her mother. She yelped and pressed herself hard against Horatio's chest as she began to cry slowly.

"It's ok Carli," Arianna hastily said, "Horatio and I were just apologizing."

"Why would he have to say he's sorry to you?" Carli shrieked, "You were the mean one!"

"I know Carli, and that's what I told Horatio. He has nothing to be sorry about. I was the one that was wrong. Horatio was just trying to help you last night and I overreacted."

"Yes you did!" Carli exclaimed. She pulled her sleeve up and revealed a large bruise on her upper arm. Arianna's eyes grew huge with shock. She started to cry as she reached out a shaking hand. Carli recoiled when her mother reached for her, but Horatio gently pushed her forward. "It's ok Carli, Mommy won't hurt you." He gently whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Carli whispered.

Horatio smiled and nodded his head. "I wouldn't let her near you if I wasn't sure."

Carli looked at him one last time and then at her mother. She crawled into Arianna's arms and snuggled up against her. Arianna buried her face into Carli's hair as they both cried.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Carli said, "I don't hate you. I love you very much."

"It's ok Carli, I know you don't hate me. And I'm sorry I told you last night you were a bad girl. You weren't doing anything wrong, I was the one that was mistaken. I didn't listen to you when you tried to explain what happened. I'm sorry, I need to listen better sometimes."

Carli looked at her mother for a moment with her large green eyes. She leaned up and kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "I forgive you Mommy. We all make mistakes, it's better to forgive than to be mad."

Arianna smiled at her daughter and stroked her cheek. "Where did you learn something like that?"

"Jessica," Carli said, "I was mad at one of my friends and she told me to forgive her. I told her I didn't want to though and she said that sometimes we all just need forgiveness and a second try."

Arianna smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think that's a beautiful philosophy." She stood from the bed with Carli in her arms. She turned and laid Carli next to Horatio. "I think I'll go make breakfast today. You two can spend some time together." She smiled at Horatio. She saw the small blush form on his cheeks and he smiled and darted his eyes away.

"Can we have waffles?" Carli asked as she cuddled up to Horatio's chest.

"Of course, we can have whatever you want." Arianna said, "You know why?" Carli shook her head no. "Because it's Saturday and I don't have to work!"

Carli shrieked with delight. "Can we go swimming and have a picnic and watch a movie and go for a ride on Horatio's jet skis?"

Arianna chuckled and smiled. "Yes, because this day is for you sweetie pea."

"Yay!" Carli cheered with delight.

Arianna smiled at her daughter and looked at Horatio again. She smiled at him and he winked at her. Arianna felt her ears turn red and she left the room before her whole face lit up.

Horatio watched her walk away and smiled to himself. Carli curled up on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"Well it's because I'm really happy." Horatio simply said.

"Does Mommy make you happy?" Carli inquired.

Horatio thought it over. "Yeah, you and Mommy make me happy. I like having you in my life."

Carli smiled and cuddled against him. "I like being in your life, too, Horatio."

Arianna was tired. She had kept her promise and done all the things that Carli wanted to do that day. She and Horatio had taken Carli to the park and they had a picnic lunch. They had sat together and watched Carli play with the other children. A woman had asked Arianna which child was hers. When Arianna pointed to Carli Anne the woman smiled and said they had a beautiful child. Arianna had hastily explained that she and Horatio weren't married and the woman seemed slightly embarrassed. Arianna had caught the disappointed look on Horatio's face and felt it too, though she didn't know why.

Arianna smiled when she walked into the kitchen and found Horatio finishing off making two ice cream sundaes. She walked over to the counter and leaned against it. "Now what's this?"

"I thought you would like a little something sweet after such a long day." he said with a smile.

"You're good," Arianna said picking up her spoon, "You really do always seem to know what everyone needs." She scooped up a spoonful of whip cream and ate it. "I love whip cream."

Horatio smiled and looked away. "I thought you would."

They ate their ice cream together, talking about whatever came to mind. Arianna reached over and scooped up Horatio's cherry from the side of his bowl and popped it into her mouth.  
>"Hey, you can't take my cherry." Horatio teased, "I always save them for last."<p>

"Then come and get it big guy." Arianna said. She stuck out her tongue, the cherry resting in the center. Horatio leaned over and gently placed his lips against hers. He swept his tongue inside her mouth and captured the cherry back.

Arianna smiled at him shyly and Horatio stuck out his tongue, the cherry now resting on it. She leaned up and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and stealing the cherry back. She didn't pull back this time though. Horatio gently twined his fingers into her hair and brushed his tongue inside her mouth, pulling the cherry into his. Arianna wrapped her arms around him and moaned as her tongue encountered his mouth again. Their tongues continued to dance around each other as the cherry mashed and dissolved between their lips. Horatio gently pushed Arianna against the counter and deepened the passion behind his kisses. His hands roamed across her body and he felt himself grow hard.

Arianna pulled at his belt and unbuttoned the button of his fly. She slid her hand down the front of his pants and into his boxer briefs. Horatio moaned as she began exploring his most sensitive self. She felt his thick length and heated flesh. She ran her hand down his member and brushed her fingers against his sensitive head and he momentarily cried out when she brushed against his slit. Arianna felt a sticky bead of pre-cum form on her fingers as she continued to explore. She cupped his balls and gently squeezed and Horatio felt his knees almost buckle. She encased him in her hand again and gently stroked him as he moaned inside her mouth, their tongues still swirling around each other.

"Mommy?" a small voice said, "What are you doing?"

Arianna felt Horatio abruptly jolt in her hand and her hand was suddenly wet and sticky. Horatio pulled his face away from hers and looked into her eyes. His back was to the door but they both knew Carli was there, watching them for who knew how long. She couldn't see what they were doing, Arianna was sure of it, at least she hoped. She slid her hand from Horatio's pants and grabbed a towel off the counter. She wiped off her hand as she walked around Horatio to her daughter.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" she asked her daughter as she knelt to the ground.

"I had a bad dream." Carli said, clearly upset.

"Oh sweetie," Arianna said kissing her forehead. She lifted her daughter into her arms and held her. "How about a glass of milk and we go back to bed?"

"Can it be chocolate milk?"

"Sorry sweetie, no chocolate this late."

"Ok Mommy" Carli said, nuzzling against her mother. Arianna poured a glass of milk and carried it and her daughter from the room.

Horatio stood leaning against the counter, still not wanting to move. He sighed and looked down at his pants. There was a wet spot forming on the crotch of his pants. He somehow felt ashamed about what had happened and he didn't understand why.

Arianna laid with her daughter in the bed they shared at Horatio's house. Carli had finished her milk and Arianna was stroking her hair.

"What were you and Horatio doing?" she sleepily asked.

Arianna sighed and kissed her forehead. "Nothing sweetie."

"You were kissing him." Carli said, "I know you were, I could see you."

Arianna knew there was no use in hiding it from her daughter. "Yes we were kissing."

"You were touching him, too." Carli mumbled as she drifted closer to sleep. "You were touching him the same way that man tried to touch me."

Arianna sighed deeply, wishing she didn't have to admit what she had done. "Yes, I was."

"You said that was a bad touch."

"It's not always bad Carli." Arianna tried to explain, "Sometimes grown ups like to be touched like that. It's only bad if you don't want someone to touch you like that."

"Did Horatio want you to touch him like that?"

Arianna suddenly felt tears form in her eyes. "Yes, he did."

"Why are you sad Mommy?" Carli asked, her eyes lolling open. "Did you not want to touch him?"

"No, I did, but I shouldn't."

Carli's eyes drifted shut and her head drooped to the side. Arianna looked at her. She stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead again. She climbed from the bed and changed into her nightgown. It was a short, thin teddy. It only went to mid-thigh and she could practically see through it. Arianna looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her own presence. She was almost fifty and it was starting to show. Her body wasn't as well toned and she could see herself getting soft, especially around the middle. Her breasts weren't as perky and they seemed a little smaller. She ran her hands across her abdomen and caught herself wishing it was Horatio touching her.

"Do you love him?" a small voice asked, causing her to jump. Arianna turned and looked at her daughter. Her sleepy eyes were open again as she looked at her mother. "Do you love Horatio?"

Arianna walked over to her and cupped her cheek in her hand. "No sweetie, I can't love Horatio."

"Why?" Carli asked as her eyes drifted shut again.

"I'm not supposed to, it's against the rules."

"Rules are dumb." Carli slurred, "You should love him."

"I can't Carli."

"Please Mommy," Carli pleaded as her eyes slowly opened. "I want Horatio to be my Daddy."

Arianna felt her heart break and tears poured down her cheeks. "Go to sleep Carli."

Carli silently drifted off to sleep and Arianna continued to kneel beside her bed. She buried her face into the mattress and cried.

Horatio pulled his shirt off and dropped it in the laundry hamper. He looked at himself in the mirror in just his undershirt and still damp pants. He heard the door to his room click and turned to see Arianna peeking around the door. "Knock, knock? Can I come in?" she quietly asked. Horatio gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, come in."

Arianna quietly crept in and closed the door behind her. Horatio turned and paced a little, not wanting her to see he was still wearing his semen soaked pants. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his back. She ran her hands up and down his back for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Horatio," she said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

He turned and looked at her. She was wearing a teddy and he could see right through it. He wondered why she had decided on it. He reached down and took her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes and she could see so many emotions running through him. "I'm not." He whispered.

"We can't do this Horatio." Arianna said, "You're my boss." She looked down at her feet but changed her mind when she saw the wet spot on his pants.

"Ryan was Jessica's boss." He said quietly as he leaned in and ghosted his lips against her neck. A delicious shiver ran down her spine at the light touch. "He was her supervisor for her internship when they decided to be in a relationship."

"That's different," Arianna said, "You're my actual boss, we can't do this. It's against the rules."

"The hell with the rules" Horatio said. He gently nipped at her neck and Arianna moaned lightly. "I want you Arianna. I want to be with you. I want to love you."

Arianna felt her chest tighten at his words. She twined her fingers into his hair and brought his face to hers and kissed him. "I don't want to love you Horatio." she whispered, "I can't love you."  
>"Yes you can," Horatio said pained, "Don't think of me as your boss. Think of me as a lover. Please Arianna, love me."<p>

Arianna buried her face against his neck and cried. "I can't."

"Then can you give me one night with you? Not as your boss; as friends, as companions, as lovers." He kissed her neck lightly and held her close. "This feels so right and I know you feel it too. Please don't resist, just give me your love."

Arianna looked at him and peered into his deep blue eyes. She led him to the bed, the blankets already folded back, and sat on the edge of it with him. "As friends" she whispered as she leaned over to him and kissed him.

Horatio twined his fingers into her soft hair again and opened his mouth under hers. She ran her hands across his chest and back and down his arms. She pulled back and slid her hands under his t-shirt. She pulled off over his head and let it pool to the ground. She looked at his well kept body. He was fifty-four but he hardly looked the part. His muscles were tight and firm. They weren't bulging like someone twenty years younger than him would be but they were still solid. The only thing that gave away his age was the soft belly he had forming on his abdomen, undoubtedly pounds put on due to stress from his job.

Horatio watched her take in his bare chest, feeling slightly exposed. She gently tugged at his belt and unzipped his pants. Horatio stood and pulled them off himself, along with his boxer briefs. He stood before her completely nude, his erection standing tall. He sat down on the bed again and looked at her. Arianna examined his body before she gently grasped his member. He was large, much larger than her ex-husband. She felt her body quiver with anticipation as she continued to run her hand across his heated flesh.

Horatio placed his hand on her thigh and ran his hand up and down her soft skin. He carefully slid his hand underneath her skirt and was secretly pleased to know she wasn't wearing any underwear. He brushed his thumb against the folds of skin before he slid his thumb inside her. She was wet, really wet. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Arianna moaned lightly as his thumb brushed against her clitoris.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked her, "You're not uncomfortable, are you?"

"I've only ever been with one man in my life and we're not married." Arianna said, "I am uncomfortable with this, but I want it so much."

"Alright, just tell me if you want to stop." Horatio said as he slid his hands beneath her teddy. He pulled it off over her head. He looked at her naked body and felt a flush form on his body. She was so beautiful. Her skin was milky white and soft, her breasts soft and full, her scent musky but sweet.

Horatio gently guided her to lay down in the bed. He covered her in gently but loving kisses. He nipped at random spots on her body and felt her jump a little every time. He sucked on each of her nipples until they were hard little buds. He teased her most sensitive area with his tongue and listened to her gasps. He hovered over her and kissed her passionately. He stopped and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't mean to be rude but do I need to…"

"No, don't worry about a condom. I don't have reproductive organs anymore."

"What happened?" Horatio asked as he nipped at her neck.

"Ovarian cancer, it was the only way to get the cancer to go away permanently."

Horatio looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said as he stroked her hair.

Arianna blinked back a few tears and shrugged. "It's ok, I guess it was just the way it was meant to be." She smiled weakly as she ran the tips of her fingers down his cheeks. "It's one of the things that motivated me to adopt Carli."

Horatio smiled and kissed her lightly. "She has a wonderful mother."

Arianna felt him position himself at her entrance. She could feel him pulsating already and was nervous. "Are you ready?" he quietly asked her. Arianna nodded her head. "Yes, just be careful, please, it's been awhile." Horatio kissed her gently and looked into her eyes. "We'll go at any pace you want, just tell me if it gets to be too much."

Arianna moaned loudly as he penetrated into her. It hurt but the amount of pleasure she felt overrode the pain. Horatio went slowly and watched for any indication Arianna was uncomfortable or wanted to stop. He didn't see any so he continued his journey into her tight core. When he was buried up to the hilt he just waited, panting as he allowed her the chance to adjust.

Arianna laid there with her eyes closed feeling Horatio pulsating inside of her. He was big, bigger than she had imagined, but then again the only thing she had to compare him to was Richard and his two finger excuse for a penis. He could feel him pushing against the walls of her vagina and how far he had her stretched. She felt hot, full, and complete. She hadn't realized how alone she had felt in the last few months without someone to share a bed with.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Horatio captured her lips with his own. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Amazing" she breathlessly responded.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes, please Horatio give me more."

Horatio smiled and kissed her as he gently started rocking his hips. "Of course," he whispered into her ear.

Arianna moaned loudly as she felt Horatio move inside her. Her head leaned back into the pillow and her back arched as an intense pleasure swept through her body she had never felt before. She felt her body tingling and her heart began to race. Sweat formed between their bodies and the room seemed impossibly hot. Arianna lifted her hips against Horatio's and cried out loudly as he hit her sweet spot she never knew she had.

Horatio slowed his thrusting as he watched small tears run down her temples and into her hair. Her eyes were closed and she groaned when he slowed down.  
>"Oh god please don't slow down!" she said opening her eyes and locking gazes with him. "It doesn't hurt, I promise. Please Horatio I need more! I want you to give it to me harder!" Arianna was surprised herself by her demands. She had always been passive about sex and she and her ex-husband never talked during coitus before.<p>

Horatio chuckled lightly at Arianna's request and picked his pace back up. "Alright then." He said as he thrusted harder, slamming his pelvis against hers. Arianna moaned and raked her nails across his back.

Arianna felt incredible. She had had good nights with Richard before but Horatio was so much better! He was like a god in bed! Arianna felt like she was going to have a heart attack from pleasure. She threw her head back and practically screamed Horatio's name as her most intense orgasm she ever experienced overtook her body. Horatio's release hit him at the exact same moment and he moaned Arianna's name under his breath.

They laid there together, still entangled within each other, as they panted for air. Horatio pulled out of her and laid down next to her in bed. He pulled the sheet over their sweat coated bodies and Arianna cuddled up to his chest.

"My god," she sleepily whispered, coming down from her high, "You're amazing."

Horatio smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, you're not half bad yourself."

Arianna giggled and playfully and weakly slapped his chest. "Shut up you." She drifted off to sleep in his arms and for the first time in a long time felt truly happy.

Carli woke up in the morning alone in her bed. She looked around the room but didn't see her mother anywhere. She climbed from the bed and wandered down the hall. When she didn't find her in the bathroom she headed towards the stairs when another idea crossed her mind. Carli quietly pushed the door to Horatio's room open and tiptoed inside. She walked up to the bed and squealed loudly with delight at the sight of her mother in Horatio's bed with him. "Oh my god Mommy!" she exclaimed as she clambered onto the bed with them.

Horatio and Arianna were jolted awake at the sound of Carli's voice. They stared at the small child that was now jumping on the bed around their naked bodies, still hidden beneath the sheet.

"You decided to love him! You decided to love him! You decided to love him!" Carli chanted, "You decided to love Horatio! Are you guys going to get married? Are we going to move in with Horatio forever? Is Horatio going to be my Daddy now?"

Arianna sat up but remembered she was naked. She pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Horatio was barely able to grab a pillow and cover himself, not wanting to cause a bigger commotion then what was already in play.

"Come here Carli!" Arianna snapped, scooping her young daughter into her arms. "You know better than to come into a grown ups room while they're sleeping!"

"But you were in here!" Carlia argued, "Why can't I?"

"Because Horatio and I were…well we were…"

"Were you loving each other?" Carli excitedly asked.

"No Carli!" Arianna retorted, "We weren't loving each other!" She slammed the door as she walked out of Horatio's room, sheet still wrapped around her body and daughter in tow.

Horatio sighed and laid back down. He stuffed the pillow that was previously hiding his genitals behind his head and felt his chest grow tight.

"Then what were we doing?" he asked the empty room.


	14. Forbidden Fruit

**So I don't know how long my chapter breaks haven't been working but it looks like pretty much the entire duration of this story and maybe my other Jessica/Ryan story. So hopefully I got that fixed. When I change scenes or situations I've been using asterisks (***) to break the chapter up. So now I have to go in and manually add then after I upload the chapter, which kind of stinks but oh well.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter in the life of Horatio and Arianna! :D Just a side note there's going to be frequent adult themes from here on out, so you've been forewarned.  
><strong>

Forbidden Fruit

Ryan watched as his aunt hurried out of the fingerprint lab just as Horatio walked in. He could see the distress on her face and wondered what was going through her head. He walked out into the hall and followed Arianna into one of the layout rooms.

"Hey Arianna," he casually said, "How's it going?"

Arianna jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Fine, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Ryan inquired.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well you just booked it out of the fingerprint lab like a bat out of hell when Horatio walked in." Ryan said, "Is everything alright at home?"

"Yes everything's fine, I'm just really busy today. You know with that shooter and all."

Ryan nodded his head, still not completely convinced. "Alright, well if and when you decide to break for lunch give me a call. Jess and I were thinking of getting Chinese. Just let me know if you're in."

Arianna smiled at him and watched him walk away. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't think she was being that obvious that something was bothering her.

It had been almost a week since Arianna and Horatio had had sex, and she was all flustered about it. She felt tense anytime Horatio was around and couldn't stand being in the same room with him for more than a few moments. She didn't feel entirely uncomfortable around him; it was just the tension she felt when she was around him. Arianna could just feel the desire they had for each other.

Lunch rolled around and Arianna found Jessica eating alone in the break room. She smiled at Arianna and held out a take out box for her.

"Ryan says he's sorry he can't join us," Jessica said, "Horatio hauled him off to a scene."

"Is it the shooter again?" Arianna asked as she sat down next to Jessica.

They ate together in silence for a while before Jessica spoke.

"Ok, tell me his name." She said with a smirk.

Arianna nearly choked on her food. "Excuse me?" she gasped.

"Well you clearly met someone." Jessica said, "I'm kind of interested in hearing about him."

Arianna looked at her skeptically before she turned back to her food. "I don't see why it's any interest to you."

"Ok Arianna, here's the deal." Jessica said, pushing her food to the side. "You met someone and I can see you're just itching to see him again but you're nervous. Something is holding you back from him. I don't know why you're so winged out about him, but you just need to jump on it. Take my word for it, I've lived through the same experience. Everyday I came into work and I stared at Ryan and just wanted to jump him right there in the lab. Finally one day I took a chance and it was the best decision I ever made."

"What did you do?" Arianna asked, somewhat fascinated.

Jessica smirked at her. "He was playing keep away with my test results, demanding I give him something in return. So I kissed him. Then everything just kind of fell into place after that and we decided to be in a relationship." She gave Arianna a warm smile. "I don't know what your situation is but I think you just need to take that chance. You're clearly being driven crazy by this guy. You obviously want him."

Arianna looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "You really think I should go after this guy, without even knowing anything about him?"

Jessica laughed and slapped her hand onto the table. "I was right! There is a man!"

Arianna's ears burned red and she shook her head at Jessica. "You remind me a lot of someone."

"Let me guess," Jessica said as she laughed, "His name begins with an H and ends with oratio Caine."

Arianna laughed and smiled at her. "You guessed that one right."

* * *

><p>Arianna watched from the doorway as Horatio cooked dinner with Carli. She had sent the nanny home and the three of them were alone, like they were every night. Arianna watched him as he showed Carli how to cook and when to add ingredients so that nothing burned. He had taken off his suit jacket and was wearing a white button down shirt. Arianna could see his muscle moving and flexing under the material and she felt her heart thud inside her ribs.<p>

Dinner was quiet with the exception of Carli's chatter about what she had learned at school. Arianna thought about what Jessica had told her. She watched Horatio as he smiled at her daughter and affectionately acknowledged everything she said as if it was the most important thing he had heard that day.

"Mommy!" Carli screeched and hit Arianna in the side of her head with her spoon. "Mommy wake up!"

Arianna snapped back to reality and looked at Carli and Horatio. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About the cases today?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Arianna quickly lied, "It's just been on my mind a lot."

"I see," Horatio said, "You've been very distracted the last few days. Try thinking less about it. If you bring work home too much it can really have a terrible effect on your home life."

Arianna gave him a weak smile and continued to pick at her food. "That's good advice."

Arianna thought about Jessica's advice she had given Arianna during lunch again. _"Maybe that's advice worth taking, too."_

Arianna and Horatio were finishing cleaning up the kitchen after dinner while Carli ran upstairs to play before bed. Arianna leaned across the counter of the breakfast bar as she continued to wipe down the surface. She felt Horatio's eyes burning into her and she glanced up. Horatio quickly diverted his eyes and turned away. Arianna smirked to herself and straightened up. She sauntered over to Horatio and leaned against the counter, staring him down.

"Were you just looking down my shirt?" she playfully teased.

"No, of course not," Horatio said, "That would be rude." He looked at her and darted his eyes away as a blush formed on his cheeks and a smile crept across his face.

Arianna advanced towards him. "I think you were. You were looking down my shirt."

"I told you, I would never do such a thing." Horatio playfully retorted.

Arianna smiled seductively at him. She ran her hands across his chest and down his sides. She rested her hands on his hips and gently pressed hers against his. She could feel how hard he already was. "You know," Arianna said, removing her hands, "If you wanted to see all you had to do was ask." She carefully and slowly started unbuttoning her white blouse, revealing an ivory lace bra beneath.

Horatio gasped quietly as he felt the blood rush to his groin and his pants tighten. He placed each of his hands on the counter on either side of Arianna's body. His grip tightened as she continued to unbutton her shirt. He leaned in and ghosted his lips across her neck. He nipped at her collar bone and moaned when he felt her palm him through his pants. Horatio ran his hands down her sides and cupped her ass in his hands. He lifted her onto his hips and carried her over to the table.

Horatio's lips crashed against Arianna's as he pushed her down onto the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her skirt hike up to her hips. She moaned when Horatio's still pant encased erection rubbed against her heated desire. His hands roamed across her body as his tongue invaded her mouth. He pinched at her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and Arianna cried out his name.

Horatio's hands flew to his belt and he tore his pants open. He reached beneath her skirt and pulled her panties off, tossing them to the floor. Arianna moaned into his mouth as Horatio filled her in one thrust. He paused for a moment and Arianna closed her eyes and felt his heart beat inside her. Then he was moving again and Arianna's attention was drawn else where.

Horatio's thrusts were quick and hard. He grunted slightly with effort and Arianna moaned and lifted her hips against his. It was just as amazing as the first time.

"Harder Horatio!" Arianna cried out, "Please give it to me harder!"

Horatio didn't respond. Instead he leaned down and bit her neck as he began thrusting harder.

Arianna was taking in quick, short breathes. Her nerves were tingling and her body ached for Horatio. She dug her nails into his shoulders and Horatio felt the pinch of pain even through his shirt. He thrusted hard and fast, his breathing was labored and his chest hurt.

Arianna climaxed first, crying out Horatio's name, but Horatio wasn't ready to quit. He quickly pulled out and flipped Arianna over. He pressed her against the table and entered her from behind. Arianna was bent over the table and was gasping for air as Horatio continued to thrust deep into her. She cried out when he roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard. Her knees buckled slightly, but Horatio kept her standing as her second orgasm overcame her. Horatio quietly moaned her name as he finally climaxed.

They stood there for a moment before Horatio pulled out. He pulled his pants back up and was re-clasping his belt while Arianna straightened out her skirt and buttoned up her shirt.

"Um, where are my panties?" Arianna quietly asked.

"I think I tossed them over there." Horatio said, looking towards the door. They both froze as a small Carli walked in, carrying Arianna's panties.

"Mommy why are your undies in the hall?" Carli inquired.

"I must have dropped them on my way to the laundry room." Arianna quickly lied.

"But I thought you only did laundry on Sundays, today's Wednesday."

"Well sometimes I like to change things up a bit, you know, make life more exciting."

"No you don't, you only do laundry on Sundays." Carli suddenly grabbed her mother's skirt and looked under it. "You aren't wearing any undies anyways. Did these ones fall off?"

"Carli!" Arianna snapped, pulling her skirt back into place, "That's very rude! Come here, you're going to bed right now!" Arianna lifted Carli into her arms grabbed her panties from her daughter. She stumbled and dropped the panties to the floor as she stabilized herself and made sure she didn't drop Carli.

Horatio watched them walk away. He stared at the panties on the floor for a moment. They were made from the same ivory lace material. He walked over and picked them up. He peeked out into the hall and watched Arianna walk up the stairs. He ducked back into the kitchen and stood there for a moment. He pressed the panties to his face and inhaled deeply. He sighed and felt just the slightest twinge in his pants. He stuffed the panties into his pocket and began cleaning off the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Arianna watched Carli sleep next to her. Arianna sat up and then climbed out of bed. She was tired but restless. Her body ached but in a way it had never before. She opened the door and walked down the hall. She stopped outside Horatio's room and listened. She could hear the water in the shower running. The thought of Horatio naked made a pulsating sensation begin between her legs. Arianna stood outside the door. Then she opened the door and walked in.<p>

* * *

><p>Horatio rinsed the last of the suds from his body. He stood under the hot spray of water and let the water pound on his sore body. His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door quietly open. Moments later the door to the shower slid open and a complete nude Arianna was standing there staring at him.<p>

Her eyes were dark with desire and she licked her lips as she took in the sight of Horatio's wet naked body. She stepped into the shower with him and shut the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him roughly. She forced her tongue into his mouth and Horatio felt himself start to grow hard quickly.

Arianna slid down his body and she knelt before his forming erection. She began lightly kissing and licking the sensitive flesh and Horatio moaned when her warm mouth engulfed his throbbing manhood. She sucked long and deep. Horatio tangled his fingers into her hair as he began to lightly thrust into her mouth.

When Arianna tasted his pre-cum she released him with a light pop. She stood and began kissing him again. Horatio lifted her and pinned her against the wall as he slowly entered her. Arianna moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Horatio bit her neck as he began to thrust into her.

Arianna tried to hold herself up as her body kept slipping down the wet tile. She moaned loudly as Horatio hit her sweet spot and her whole body tingled. Every time with Horatio felt so amazing. She had tasted the forbidden fruit and she just had to have more.

* * *

><p>Horatio awoke in the morning to warmth of another body against his. He slowly opened his eyes and Arianna's brown hair came into view. He smiled to himself and held her closer to his body and sighed contently. He was tired and sore. He and Arianna had rolled around his bed together almost all night, sharing their bodies in the most intimate way possible.<p>

Horatio closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift off to sleep again. He had no clue what time it was and couldn't remember if he had to work that day. It didn't matter though. He was with Arianna and that's all that mattered in that moment.


	15. A talk with a friend

**Ok so this was one of those chapters where the idea popped into my head and I wrote it out and then couldn't decide whether to put it in the story or not. Then I decided oh what the hell and threw it in anyways. I hope you all enjoy this fun little bit with Jessica and Arianna.**

A talk with a friend

Arianna walked out of the elevator at Jessica's apartment complex. Horatio and Ryan were working so Arianna and Jessica decided to have a girl's day. Arianna and Horatio hadn't told anyone they were sleeping together and it had been about a month since their relationship started. The best they could tell no one knew, and that's how Arianna wanted to keep it.

Jessica had invited Arianna over to check out the pictures Jessica had taken of Carli Anne.

"She looks absolutely adorable!" Jessica exclaimed as they climbed the stairs. "I mean your daughter is so photogenic! You've got a little actress or something on your hands."

Arianna chuckled and followed Jessica up the stairs. "Well don't tell Calleigh Anne or I'll never hear the end of it."

Arianna followed Jessica up the stairs in her condo. As they passed by Jessica's bedroom Arianna looked through the open door. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the mess inside. Jessica turned and followed her gaze. She quickly ran over and slammed the door shut.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realize I left the bedroom door open! Oh it's such a mess in there! I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

Arianna pushed past her and walked into the bedroom. She stared around the room and took in everything. The bedding was rumpled and partially thrown on the floor. There was a red satin teddy with a matching thong lying crumpled on the floor next to a silky pair of red men's boxers. Condom wrappers littered the floor and bed. A bottle of lube and a cock ring were tossed on the bed, seemingly forgotten. But what really got Arianna's attention was something silver attached to the headboard. She walked over and lifted the handcuffs into her hands. They had an extra long chain, about four feet long, which twined through the metal frame of Jessica's headboard. The bed smelled like sweat and something bitter.

Arianna placed the cuffs back on the pillow they had previously been resting on. She walked back over to Jessica, who was hovering in the doorway, a slight blush across her cheeks. She looked at Arianna with wide eyes and a rather embarrassed expression.

"Jessica," Arianna quietly said, "Can I ask you something?" Jessica nervously nodded her head without saying anything. "What is all this?"

"Um, well," Jessica's voice was quiet and timid, something Arianna had never heard before, "Well Ryan and I had a little fun last night."

Arianna looked at her for a moment and then turned back to the bed. "Can you explain it to me?"

Jessica looked at her confused. "Um, you want me to tell you how Ryan and I had sex?"

Arianna hesitated but nodded her head. "Yes because I've never heard of using these kinds of things. I'm not like Amanda, my sex was always vanilla."

Jessica chuckled lightly at the comment and seemed to relax a little. "You wan me to explain what everything is and how we use it?"

"Yes and then can you take me shopping?"

A sly grin spread across Jessica's face. Arianna couldn't help but notice it was the same as Horatio's. "You have a gentleman friend you want to surprise, don't you?"

Arianna's ears turned red and she awkwardly nodded her head. "He's more experience than me so I thought I would surprise him with something a little different."

Jessica smiled at her. "Alright I'll teach you, but I get to pick the stores."

* * *

><p>Jessica held up an emerald green satin teddy and looked at it. She picked up the chocolate brown one and examined it. She turned to Arianna and held the brown one against her chest and cocked her head to the side as she studied Arianna. She repeated the process with the green one and smiled.<p>

"Get this one," Jessica said, shoving the green teddy into Arianna's arms, "It makes the green in your eyes stand out and will no doubt drive this guy crazy."

"Ok," Arianna quietly said, wondering what Jessica would say if she knew the man was her father.

"Now, what kind of underwear do you usually wear?" Jessica inquired as she searching through the panties hanging on the rack.

"Um, the normal kind?" Arianna quietly responded.

Jessica looked at her and Arianna could see the wheels turning in her head. She grabbed a tiny pair of panties and held them out. "How about boy shorts? They have full coverage but give you a little peek of cheek in the back."

Arianna took the matching panties and held them in her hand. "Um, I'm not sure."

"You want to go sluttlier?" Jessica asked holding up a thong, "Because god knows granny panties aren't going to drive a man crazy."

Arianna stared at the thong. She tried to envision Horatio's reaction to it. She quickly grabbed it from Jessica and tucked it away with the boy shorts. "I'll give it a shot," she quietly said.

Jessica giggled and turned back to the rack. She picked up a deep blue teddy and smiled. She walked over to a mirror and held it against her body. She smiled again and walked back over to the rack and grabbed a matching thong.

"You want to know a secret?" she asked Arianna with a sly expression. Arianna hesitated but nodded her head. "Ryan loves thongs." Jessica said with a smirk, "He doesn't understand why either. I don't even have to be wearing it for it to drive him crazy. If he's doing laundry and finds one he practically drops everything and comes and finds me. The first time it happened he scared me a little. He pinned me to the couch and started ripping my clothes off. I didn't know what was going on until I saw he had a huge boner. I told him he couldn't do that again though; I didn't really like the sneak attack."

"Is it because you were raped?" Arianna quietly asked.

Jessica looked at her and Arianna could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly why. It scared me too much and brought back bad memories."

Arianna looked at her for a moment and pulled Jessica into her arms. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She pulled back and looked into the young woman's eyes. She smiled at the sight of Horatio's eyes on Jessica's face. "You have beautiful eyes. I bet those drive Ryan crazy, too."

Jessica smiled at her. "Yeah they do, and anything I wear blue makes them stand out."

Arianna smiled and lifted the teddy from Jessica's arms. "Come on, this one's on me." she said with a wink.

"Oh Arianna you don't have to do that!" Jessica exclaimed, trying to grab the teddy back.

"Nope, you were willing to drop everything you were doing to help me. It's the least I can do."

Arianna paid at the counter and they walked out of the lingerie store together. They strolled through the mall and ended up at the food court. Jessica bought them each a soda and an order of chili cheese fries to share.

"These are so good!" Jessica said as she stuffed a fry into her mouth. "When I was pregnant I made Ryan drive all the way here just to get me some one day." Jessica stopped mid bite and thought about what she had just said.

Arianna reached across the table and held her hand. "I'm sorry Jessica," she said quietly.

Jessica sighed and gently pulled her hand away. "It's ok, it just wasn't meant to be right now." She smiled weakly at Arianna, "We decided it just wasn't the right time for us to have a child."

Arianna smiled at her and stared at her deep blue eyes. "You'll be a wonderful mother someday Jessica."

Jessica smiled back and began picking at the fries again. "Arianna, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Arianna asked.

"Why didn't you have any other children besides Calleigh Anne?"

Arianna sighed and stared at her paper cup that held her soda. "Well I lost my ability to have children when I was twenty-two. I tested positive for ovarian cancer and I was pregnant. The doctors told me if they did radiation treatment then I would loose my baby; and without it the cancer would spread to my uterus and possibly else where." Arianna paused for a moment as the memory painfully came back to her.

"So I had an abortion. I was completely against the decision of abortion but the cancer would have killed the baby, too. I decided that I would have another baby, even though my husband didn't want children. Then the cancer spread to my uterus and cervix. The doctors told me I could go through months of radiation treatment and possibly go into remission but I could loose my fertility. I could also have a hysterectomy and get rid of the cancer quicker. So I went with the latter and watched my chances of having children disappear.

"When I was testing for my level two placement I was on a case where an entire family was murdered except for the littlest girl. I spent so much time with that little girl that I couldn't help but fall in love with her. When she called me when she was in foster care and said her foster father had touched her in bad ways I lost it. I adopted her so she wouldn't have to go through that again. Unfortunately that also lost me my level two placement. But I didn't care, I loved Calleigh Anne."

Jessica looked at her and reached over and held her hand. "You're a brave woman Arianna and I admire you a lot for it."

Arianna smiled weakly at her. "You don't think less of me for my decision to have an abortion?"

"No, I understand why you did it. My mother had to make the same decision. She had leukemia and the doctors wanted her to deliver early but she refused. She was given only a few months to live and she lived for almost five years after I was born."

"You were the baby?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Horatio told her not to do it. He said I was worth the risk."

Arianna smiled and squeezed her hand. "My cancer went into remission after the hysterectomy and I've been healthy every since." She looked deep into Jessica's eyes. She saw so much in them at that moment. "Thanks Jessica, for taking me shopping and letting me share with you."

Jessica smiled a wide grin at her. "You're welcome, and thank you for walking into my mess of a bedroom. If you hadn't we wouldn't have gone on this shopping trip."

Jessica stood and grabbed Arianna's hand and pulled her up. "Come on, we've got one more store I want to take you to." Jessica excitedly said, "And this is the fun one." She winked at her and Arianna knew her ears were going to be burning for a long time.

* * *

><p>Arianna had been right. Jessica had dragged her to an adult bookstore, or the naughty store as Ryan apparently called it. The walls were lined with dirty books and movies and toys. Arianna felt out of place as Jessica looked through the bondage items, looking at different handcuffs. She glanced at Arianna and laughed.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm just picking out a new whip for myself." She said with a wink, "Ryan and I accidentally broke the old one."

"You use these things?" Arianna asked, staring at the leather costumes and large chains.

"Only for light stuff," Jessica said. "We're not into the beating each other until we bleed thing. Ryan just likes it if I whip him a little and tie him down. He likes being teased, even though he'll tell you it drives him crazy when I do it." Jessica picked up a riding crop and looked it over. "Ok so what do you want?"

Arianna looked at her clueless and a little scared. "Ok," Jessica said, "Let's move somewhere else. You looked a lot freaked out."

They walked around the store and stopped by the wall of dildos and vibrators. One caught Jessica's eye and she was looking it over. "These are fun," she said, "You should get one. You know for when your gentleman friend isn't around." She smirked at Arianna and she felt her ears burn.

"I don't know," Arianna said, "I don't think a battery powered piece of rubber should replace a man. I mean doesn't Ryan get upset if you use one?"

"Well it bothered him a little at first but he got over when I explained I liked him better than any horsepower these things have." Jessica picked up a purple vibrator and began examining it. It was a simple one but had a teddy bear head on the end. "This looks like fun."

Arianna looked at the vibrators confused. "Ok, how do I pick one out?"

"Well since you've never used one before I would suggest just getting a little one, like this one." Jessica picked up a small vibrator. It was only about four inches and was a straight cylindrical shape. "Unless you just want to jump to the big guns."

Arianna looked over the vibrator in its packaging. She looked back at the wall. Another one caught her eye. It was large and life like, except that it was green and white rubber swirled together. She picked it up and looked it over. It was about the same size as Horatio and the sight of it made her body quiver with anticipation.

"I can't return it if I don't like it, can I?" Arianna asked.

"Nope," Jessica said.

Arianna thought it over. "Oh well," she said as she put the smaller vibrator back.

Jessica laughed as she placed the vibrator she had been looking at back on the wall. "Now that's the spirit!" she said, "You want to know my view on sex?"

"Sure, why not?" Arianna said with a laugh.

"Sex should be fun." Jessica explained, "It really shouldn't be a chore, you know something you do because you have to do it. You should have sex because you want to. The more adventurous the better, too. I mean yeah, good old naked missionary is nice and I know Ryan and I enjoy it every once in awhile, but being tied down and pushing that pain-pleasure barrier makes it so intense."

Jessica stopped and looked at the cock rings. She grabbed a standard sized one and looked at Arianna. "Did you pick out your little toy there because it looks like your gentleman friend?"

Arianna shifted uncomfortably a little and her ears turned red again. "Um, yeah," she whispered.

Jessica put the cock ring back on the wall and grabbed a slightly larger one. "You don't want these things to be too tight, they can get stuck or cut off the circulation and if that happens you run the risk of your friend loosing his little friend if the blood is cut off for too long. But that takes hours so if it gets stuck either cut if off your self or go to the hospital. Oh- Ryan and I love this stuff!"

Jessica grabbed a box of various lubes. "These are so much fun because they have different pleasure sensations."

Arianna looked at the box and blushed again. Jessica chuckled and Arianna looked at her. "What?"

"You remind me of Ryan a little." Jessica said, "He was kind of vanilla too when we first started dating, but I knocked that right out of him." Jessica smiled again and giggled.

"Now what's funny?"

"I'm shopping for sex toys with my boyfriend's Aunt." She said with a light laugh, "Somehow this strikes me as funny."

Arianna smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny, but I'm having a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>"Now if I were you," Jessica explained, "I wouldn't bust that all out on this guy at once."<p>

They were driving in Arianna's car back to Jessica's condo, Jessica giving Arianna a few more tips.

"Start small, bust out the teddy tonight or whenever you're going to see him." Jessica continued, "Then maybe use the cock ring or lube the next time. Keep him guessing, it'll drive him crazy mad with desire for you. That is what you want, right?"

Arianna felt her ears burn red again and her heart pound. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Horatio to beg for her to fuck him crazy. She wanted Horatio.

"Yeah," Arianna quietly said, "That was kind of the plan."

Arianna thanked Jessica and drove back to Horatio's house. She had two hours until Carli was home and who knew when until Horatio was home. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the bed holding the vibrator in her hands. She opened the packaging with shaking fingers and held it in her hands. She set it down and took off her pants and panties. She coated it with lube like Jessica had told her to do.

She sat there for a moment with her legs spread as she tired to position it at her entrance. She felt her heart pound from nerves as she contemplated whether to do it or not. Arianna finally decided since she couldn't return it she needed to at least try it, so at least her money didn't go to waste.

Arianna pushed the toy inside her and moaned as it filled her. She sat there with it still turned off. It didn't feel like Horatio, but she hadn't really expected it to. It wasn't warm and there was no heart beat behind it. Arianna's fingers fumbled as she searched for the button to turn it on. She pressed the button down and the toy started vibrating lightly.

It took Arianna by surprise. It quivered within her and made all her nerves come alive. After a few minutes she started playing with the speed dial and turned it up. She gasped and moaned as an intense pleasure swept through her body. The muscles in her thighs and abdomen tightened and her toes curled. She started moving it inside herself and the pleasure became more intense. She cried out as the pleasure increased. She felt herself secrete heavily as her climax hit and she almost screamed Horatio's name.

She sat there panting, the vibrator turned off but still nestled inside her. She looked at the clock. She had only been home for ten minutes. Arianna couldn't believe it. She had had such an intense orgasm in such a short amount of time. "My god," she whispered to herself.

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell to see a text from Jessica.

'Good ride, huh?'

'I'm not even going to ask how you knew I tested it.'

* * *

><p>Horatio walked into his bedroom exhausted. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. The sound of the bathroom door opening made him open his eyes. Arianna stood in the doorway wearing an emerald green satin teddy that made her eyes an intense green color. Horatio gasped as blood rushed to his groin and he quickly became erect. His pants tightened to an uncomfortable degree and his clothes felt stifling.<p>

She sauntered over to him and climbed on top of him. She began covering him in kisses and biting at his neck. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses and love bites down his bare chest and abdomen. She stopped when she was level with his groin. She cupped him and squeezed hard, causing Horatio to squirm with desire. She continued to palm him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth in a wet kiss.

"You like?" she whispered into his ear.

Horatio moaned and thrusted his hips into her hand. "Oh god yes!"

"Good, that was the plan." She whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Arianna tore his pants open and grasped his hard member. She squeezed him and stroked him until Horatio was whimpering with desire and his erection leaking. She pulled off the boy short style panties she had been wearing and dropped them to the floor. She hovered over his erection and let his tip slide into her. She swiveled her hips around in circles and Horatio's head fell back in a loud moan.

Arianna pushed down and let Horatio slide the rest of the way inside her. She thrusted up and down on top of him and Horatio moaned her name loudly as sweat formed on his body. He tried to pull his pants the rest of the way off, but gave up quickly and just continued to thrust into Arianna while still wearing his pants and his shirt fell off his shoulders.

He came with a loud moan of Arianna's name and marveled at the sight of Arianna riding out her orgasm on top of him. They sat there panting, just staring into each others eyes. Horatio captured her lips with his own and switched positions with her as he started thrusting inside her, quickly growing hard again.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today but I'm glad it did." Horatio said to her as he bit her neck and kissed her passionately.

Arianna giggled and rubbed her hips against his. "I had a little talk with a friend, that's all."

**I was really hesitant about putting in the part where Arianna bought the vibrator but the idea just seemed so funny to me I had to add it. I apologize for the fact that it got kind of weird there for a while.**


	16. Broken Truth

**Wow so I'm gone for like a week and they completely changed the site. It's kind of strange and I don't really like it. Oh well, what can you do? Please enjoy the next chapter in the life of Horatio and Arianna! :D**

Broken Truth

Horatio groaned as Arianna bounced on top of him. He could feel himself on the edge but he couldn't get his release because of the cock ring wrapper around his base.

"Please Arianna, just let me come!" Horatio begged.

"No," Arianna said in a sultry voice, "You get to come when I say so."

A knock on the door made Arianna groan with disappointment. "Mommy?" Carli's small voice sounded through the wood, "Mommy are you and Horatio playing again?"

"Yes Carli," Arianna called over her shoulder, "Do you need something baby?"

"I'm hungry but I can make cereal." Carli's muffled voice said, "Do you want me to make you and Horatio a bowl?"

"Sure baby, just don't add the milk until we're downstairs."

"Ok!" They heard the pattering of her feet as she ran down the stairs.

Arianna leaned down and kissed Horatio. He chuckled as she bit along his neck. "Pretty independent girl you got there." He said, "She's a lot like her mother."

"Why thank you," Arianna said as she bit at his chest. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

><p>It was a hot, muggy scene. Horatio and Ryan were in the middle of a swamp, waiting for Tom and his crew to pull out a body. The temperature was irregularly hot for October in Miami. The air was thick with moisture as a stormed loomed in the distance, threatening to fall.<p>

"Where the hell is Tom?" Ryan groaned, "If he doesn't get here soon I'm pulling it out myself."

"Go right ahead Ryan," Tom said as he walked up behind him, "I can tell from the smell and observation from here that body's been out here for a few weeks. The second you touch it his skin is going to fall right off and you'll have a slimy mess on your hands."

Ryan looked at him and grimaced. "Never mind."

Horatio watched and listened as Tom worked. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, attempting to dry the sweat that had formed.

"Whoa H," Ryan said with a chuckle, "What is that?" Horatio suddenly remembered why he had his collar buttoned up so far. "H, is that a love bite?" Ryan continued to inquire.

Horatio pulled at his collar, trying to mask the bite mark Arianna had left on his neck. "Oh come on H," Ryan said with a nudge, "You can tell me if you've got yourself a little lady friend." Horatio shot him a look that told Ryan he had better stop talking. "Ok, fair enough."

They drove back to the lab and logged in their evidence. They started sorting it for the different labs when Horatio scratched at his neck again.

"The sweat's irritating it," Ryan causally said. "I've got something in my locker if you want to use it."

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said in a warning tone, "No more."

"H, I'm just trying to help. Really I am. Besides if you don't take care of that it can become infected. Believe me, been there done that."

Horatio shoved a large box into Ryan's arms. "Take it to trace and makes sure Travers sends it to DNA when he's done. And shut the hell up or I will guarantee you never see my daughter again." Ryan took the box and quickly left.

Jessica passed him and laughed at the panic expression on his face. She wandered into the layout room and smiled at her father. "Now what did you tell Ryan?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Horatio said with a smirk.

Jessica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I haven't seen him that panicked since the time you told him you were shipping me off to the military if he ever spoke of another night we spent in bed together in front of you again. Come on Big Daddy, tell me."

"Nope, none for you," Horatio teased.

"Well then I'm off to see Natalia, she's got some results for me." Jessica smiled at him. "We still on for tonight?"

A wide grin spread across Horatio's face. "Of course Bug, I would never cancel."

"Is it ok if Ryan still comes along, too?" Jessica asked.

Horatio chuckled. "Yes, Ryan can come, but tell him only if he keeps his mouth shut."

Jessica smiled and giggled. "Well I don't know what happened, but ok, I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan arrived at Horatio's house almost immediately after their shift ended. The day for the CSI team had ended earlier than usual, much to Horatio's delight.<p>

Horatio smiled when Jessica walked in. He kissed his daughter's cheek and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey Bug," he whispered.

"So what's going on that we're having a big celebration?" Arianna asked from the counter.

"Well fourteen years ago today this beautiful young woman became my daughter." Horatio proudly said, wrapping his arm around Jessica's shoulders, "So every year since then we get together and have a little celebration. We haven't done it in the last few years because Bug's been so busy with school but I promised her we would celebrate this year." Horatio smiled and kissed Jessica's forehead.

Arianna smiled and walked over to them. She hugged Jessica and held her close. "That's a great idea." She said, "I think Carli and I should start that."

"Hey speaking of which, where is Calleigh Anne?" Ryan asked, setting the cheesecake he was carrying on the counter.

"Upstairs napping," Arianna said, "She was exhausted after school today so I had her take a nap. She argued the whole way but she conked out as soon as she hit the pillow."

Ryan chuckled and smiled. "I know someone else like that." He said as he shot a look at Jessica.

"Shut your face," she sarcastically snapped at him.

Arianna chuckled. "Why don't you two go wake her up?"

"Alright," Ryan said, slipping his hand into Jessica's. She smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen.

Horatio chuckled and walked over to Arianna. "Did you really just send them to have sex on my bathroom counter again?"

Arianna grinned and turned back to her cooking. "No I sent them to wake up my daughter."

"Nope, I think you had other motives." Horatio said. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed the back of her neck softly. "And even though I just had that cabinet door replaced somehow I'm not that angry with you."

Arianna turned and faced him. She gently kissed him and smiled. "Good, because that would make what I have planned for tonight a little awkward."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her again. Arianna reached up and twined her fingers into his hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned with desire as the taste of her mouth filled his own.

Jessica walked into the kitchen. Horatio and Arianna were leaning against the counter. They were kissing. Jessica felt her heart jump into her throat. "Dad?" she croaked out, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Horatio jumped and broke his kiss from Arianna. He stared dumbfounded at his daughter. "I, um, well…" he was lost for words.

"You were kissing Arianna." Jessica said, "You were kissing your employee."

"Jessica I can explain." Horatio quietly said.

"You've been sleeping with her, haven't you?" Jessica asked, "That's why Aunt Yelina stopped coming around. You stopped fucking Yelina and now you're fucking Arianna."

"Wait, what's going on?" Ryan asked as he walked in carrying a drowsy Carli. He set her at the table and kissed the top of her head.

"Horatio's sleeping with your Aunt." Jessica told him.

"Wait, you're sleeping with my Aunt?"

"They do all the time." Carli yawned, "I don't remember the last time Mommy and I shared the bed. She's always in Horatio's room. Sometimes they play a really loud game, too. Mommy's always saying Horatio's name really loud."

Ryan looked at Horatio. He was unexpectedly angry. "You're sleeping with my Aunt, your subordinate?"

Horatio angrily scoffed. "Don't make this about work." He said, "It's not like you haven't done the same thing Ryan."

"Don't talk to Ryan like that." Jessica snapped, "That was different."

Horatio scoffed again and shook his head. "You're the second person who's told me that. I think that's bullshit. How is it any different?"

"You think what I said was bullshit?" Arianna asked, clearly offended, "What else have you said about me when I'm not around?"

"Arianna I didn't mean that." Horatio interjected.

"Then what did you mean? Because I heard you say it was bullshit and to me that means it was bullshit."

"Arianna just drop it, ok?" Horatio snipped.

"No, I don't want to drop it." Arianna retorted, "I don't think I like the way you're talking to me!"

"Then why don't you just drop it?" Horatio angrily said, raising his voice.

"Hey, don't yell at my Aunt!" Ryan snapped.

"And don't you yell at my father!" Jessica suddenly interjected.

"Jessica stay out of this!" Ryan yelled at her, "You're always butting in where you're not wanted!"

"Excuse me, I'm not wanted?" Jessica yelled back, "Then maybe I'll just leave!"

"Good because you're being a bitch!"

"And you're being the goddamn bastard that you are!"

"Don't you dare call me a bastard!"

"Stop yelling at my daughter!" Horatio yelled at him.

"Oh that's right big daddy comes in and saves his little girl!"

"Stop yelling Ryan!" Horatio practically screamed in his face.

"You fucking stop yelling!" Ryan challenging screamed back.

"Both of you stop yelling!" Arianna loudly declared, "Come on Carli, we're leaving!"

"Noooooo!" Carli yelled, covering her ears, "I'm not leaving!"

"Calleigh Anne you come with me right now!"

"NOOOOO!" Carli screamed, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Carli leapt from the table and ran from the room. Arianna followed her screaming her name.  
>"Carli Anne don't you dare leave this house!"<br>"FUCK YOU!" Carli screamed back.  
>"Oh that is it!" Arianna yelled.<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>"Carli don't run in the street!"<p>

Ryan ran out of the kitchen after her. They heard the front door open. Then Jessica and Horatio heard a car honk and something loud crash.

"CARLI!"

They bolted from the kitchen and out the front door. Arianna was standing in the front yard, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at the street in shock. There was a car stopped in front of Horatio's house and skid marks on the asphalt. Ryan was lying in the middle of the street. He wasn't moving. Carli was no where to be seen.

"RYAN!" Jessica screamed as she ran into the street. "OH GOD RYAN!"

She knelt beside his body and stared in disbelief. Carli was in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. She was crying and staring wildly at Jessica.

"Carli don't move!" Jessica ordered. She knelt to the ground and rested her legs against Ryan's back. She braced her right arm along Carli's back and firmly grasped the back of Carli's neck in her hand. She held Ryan's neck with her left hand.

Tears streamed down Jessica's face as she looked at her boyfriend's lifeless body. Carli looked at her and began crying harder.

"Is he dead?" Carli quietly asked.

Jessica slowly moved her fingers and found Ryan's pulse. She sighed in relief and began crying harder. "No, but you can't move Carli. If you move you could hurt yourself or Ryan really bad. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Carli whispered.

Horatio stood by Arianna as they watched. "What happened?"

Arianna was sobbing. It took her a moment to recompose herself before she could speak again. "Carli tried to run away from me and she ran into the road. I don't know where Ryan came from but he ran after her. He grabbed her and pressed her against his chest. That car hit them." Arianna pointed to the red SUV. The driver had climbed out and was running to them. "He hit them and then ran over them."

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" he said, "They came out of no where! Oh my god I can't believe this! They are ok?"

"We don't know," Horatio said, pulling out his phone, "But I need to stay with us sir." He flashed his badge at the man and the driver's face grew pale. "You run and I will find you."

* * *

><p>Jessica paced in the hospital waiting room. She was terrified. It had been two hours since Carli and Ryan had arrived and they still didn't know a thing.<p>

Arianna watched Jessica pace around the room. Her heart hurt at the thought of the pain Jessica was feeling. Horatio was sitting next to her on the couch. He was holding her hand and his head was leaning against hers. Arianna turned and looked at Horatio. Her face was streaked with tears and it broke Horatio's heart to see her that way.

"Dad," Jessica whispered, suddenly standing in front of him, "Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up Bug?" Horatio asked as he dug out his keys.

"I just want to run home really quick. There's something I want to get. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Yeah, that's fine. Here pick us up some coffee on your way." Horatio handed her some cash. He grabbed her hand and held it. "He's going to be ok Bug."

Jessica leaned down and hugged him. "I'm not just worried about him Daddy."

Arianna watched Jessica walk down the hall towards the exit. She looked back at Horatio and cried some more. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Are you a religious man, Horatio?"

Horatio leaned his head against hers. "No, but I'll pray with you for your daughter and nephew."

* * *

><p>Jessica walked back into the waiting room forty-five minutes later. She handed a paper tray with two coffee cups on it to Horatio and his change. She held another cup in her other hand. A light brown teddy bear was stuffed under her arm. She walked across the small room and sat down on a couch by herself, cuddling the teddy bear to her chest.<p>

"What's that?" Arianna asked.

Jessica held up the teddy bear. His fur was worn, his body some what flatten, and he had one eye missing. "This is Rufus," Jessica said, "He's Ryan's."

"I take it that's the one baby toy he hasn't been able to let go of." Arianna said with a smile.

Jessica nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. "It's from his father. His father left it with Amanda along with a letter saying he was leaving. Ryan used to sleep with him every night when he was a kid. He stopped when he began middle school." Jessica smiled to herself. "He still pulls him out though when he needs someone to comfort him."

Arianna stood and walked over to her. She sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Did you get him so Ryan would have someone with him?"

Jessica was silent for a moment. "Yes and no. I figured Ryan would like having Rufus with him, but…" Jessica's voice cracked and she took a moment to recompose herself. "But I think I need him right now, too."

Arianna held her close and listened to Jessica cry. "He's going to be ok." She whispered, "He's strong. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

><p>Alexx walked into the waiting room. She had been in surgery nearing three hours. She found Horatio, Arianna, and Jessica sitting together on one of the couches. Horatio saw her and stood, Arianna and Jessica following him. They all looked at her with great anticipation.<p>

"Alexx," Horatio said, "How are they?"

"Well Carli is one lucky little girl." Alexx started, "She has a mild concussion, a few cracked ribs, and her right arm is broke in three places, compound fractions to boot." She smiled at Arianna and held her hand. "Baby girl's going to be just fine."

Arianna released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Tears streamed down her face as Horatio pulled her into his arms.

"Alexx," Jessica quietly said, "What about Ryan?"

Alexx sighed and tried to look more reassuring. "He wasn't as lucky. He has seven broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, cracked knee cap, bruises in the exact shape as the tire treads running across his back and abdomen, and…" Alexx stopped for a moment, the pain obvious on her face. "His back is broken."

Jessica felt her heart stop and her blood run cold. "Oh god, Alexx, please tell me, is he…"

Alexx pulled her into her arms, unable to maintain her professionalism any longer. "I don't think he's paralyzed. It was a clean break and his vertebras are still well intact. In fact from what I heard from the EMTs someone was holding him in place when they got there. I think she may have saved him." Alexx smiled at her.

Jessica continued to cry. "You mean, I…I helped?"

"Yes Jessie Bug!" Alexx exclaimed with a smile, "You kept them both from moving and by doing that you prevented his spine from moving. That boy is going to be able to walk again because of you. It's going to take months, maybe even years, of therapy but he will be able to walk."

Jessica sobbed in her arms and Alexx held her close. Jessica turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Horatio's matching blue eyes met her own. She buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry, grasping the teddy bear against her chest.

"You saved him Bug." he whispered to her, "Ryan's going to make it because of you."

"Can we see them?" Jessica nearly whispered.

"Of course Jessie Bug," Alexx said, "Carli should be awake but Ryan might still be out cold."

"Let's see her first." Jessica quietly said.

"Are you sure?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, I want to see her." Jessica said, her blue eyes filled with anticipation.

"Alright then," Alexx said, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Carli's eyes were droopy when they walked in. Her emerald eyes slowly grew huge at the sight of her mother.<p>

"Mommy," she quietly said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was a bad girl! I'm sorry I said bad words and tried to run away! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!"

"Carli," Arianna interrupted, "It's ok. You were upset. Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're upset." She sat in the chair next to Carli's bed and held her daughter's good hand.

"Did you pick out the dinosaur cast?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Carli quietly said. She looked at Jessica and then looked away and then back again. "Is Ryan ok?"

Jessica sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at Carli. "Well he's hurt really bad but he's going to be just fine. He's going to need a long time to heal though."

Tears streamed down Carli's face. "I'm sorry Jessica. I broke Ryan."

"No you didn't Carli," Jessica said, "It was an accident." Jessica looked at the teddy bear in her arms. She held it out to Carli. "Would you like to hold Rufus?"

Carli slowly nodded her head. She accepted the teddy bear and snuggled it against her face. "It smells like Ryan."

"Well that's because Rufus belongs to Ryan. I brought him hear thinking he would like him."

"Ryan sleeps with a teddy?"

"Only when he's scared."

"Is he scared of the hospital?"

"Yeah, a little."

"I'm scared of the hospital." Carli quietly said. She hugged the teddy bear and kissed it. She held it out to Jessica. "I think you should take him to Ryan. Tell him I left a kiss for him on Rufus's cheek."

Jessica smiled and accepted the teddy bear. She leaned down and kissed Carli's forehead. "I think that will make him feel better."

"Are you mad at me Jessie?" Carli quietly asked.

"Of course not Carli," Jessica said with a smile, "I'm not happy about what happened today but it's not your fault, not at all." She stroked Carli's hair and smiled. "You should rest. Don't worry about what happened. We can't change the past; we can only use it to get through the future."

* * *

><p>Ryan was still sleeping when Jessica walked into the room. She sat in the chair by his bed and watched him sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek. His eyes slowly opened at the touch of her skin. His pupils were uneven and he blinked a lot. Jessica smiled at him as tears began running down her cheeks. "Hey pumpkin" she quietly said.<p>

"Jessica" he tried to say. He closed his eyes hard and groaned. He couldn't move. "What's going on?"

"Do you know where you are?" Alexx asked, standing next to him.

"The hospital."

"Who am I?"

"Alexx Woods."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Carli ran into the street and I ran after her. I grabbed her and then a car hit us and it ran us over."

"Well his brain is fine." Alexx dryly said, "At least as normal as his brain will ever get."

"Alexx," Ryan gasped, "Why can't I move?"

"Because I tied you down," Alexx bluntly said. "You're in a back brace and have bandages around your ribs, along with a brace around your left knee and your left shoulder is in a sling. I'm making sure you don't go anywhere."

"Why am I in a back brace?" Ryan asked confused.

Alexx sighed and thought it over for a moment. "Your back is broken."

Ryan's eyes grew huge with worry. "Oh god, Alexx, am I…"

"No, you're not paralyzed, at least not that I can tell." Alexx explained, "You might not be able to feel your legs or feet right now but you should be able to move them. Maybe not right now but eventually you will be able to."

"Eventually?" Ryan said worried.

"Yes, you're going to need a lot of physical therapy after that accident and you won't be able to return to work for a while but you will be able to walk." Alexx continued to explain, "And it's all thanks to this girl." She placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder and smiled. "She braced you and Carli right there in the middle of the road and Carli remained completely still under her orders."

Tears ran down Ryan's face and into his hair. He turned his head away from Jessica and cried. Jessica cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his face to her. She smiled and grazed her thumb over his cheek.

"Jessica," Ryan said as his voice cracked, "I'm so sorry I said those things to you."

"It's ok Ryan," Jessica said, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"But I could have died." Ryan quietly said, "I could have died and the last thing I ever said to you was you were a bitch and no one wanted you around."

Jessica leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Well the last thing you would have heard was me calling you a bastard and I'm sorry for that." She grazed her thumb over a cut on his lower lip. "Your lip is split."

"Kisses make everything better." Ryan cheekily said.

Jessica chuckled and leaned back towards him. "Not this again." she quietly said as she kissed him.

It was passionate and love filled. Jessica's heart swelled and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Ryan tangled his fingers on his free hand into her hair and held her in place as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Tears ran down Jessica's face and onto Ryan's as she felt his love for her pour through her body. They broke from the kiss when Alexx grasped Jessica's shoulder.

"Careful baby girl," she said with a smile, "You're making his heart rate increase too much."

Jessica blushed and looked back at Ryan. His eyes were still uneven and he had a goofy smile on his face. "And you're too drugged up to register the fact that you should be embarrassed."

"Yes I am." Ryan said as he ran his hand along her upper arm. "Is that mine?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at the teddy bear in Jessica's arms.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I thought you might like Rufus." She handed the bear to Ryan who smiled and nuzzled it against his face and neck. "Ru-Ru" he quietly whispered.

"Carli left a kiss for you on his cheek."

Ryan smiled and kissed the bear's cheek. "Tell her I said thanks. How is she?"

"Alive because of you," Arianna said, making her presence known for the first time.

Ryan looked at her. "Aunt Arianna, when did you get here?"

"We've been here the whole time." Horatio said.

Ryan giggled and covered his face with his bear. "Uh oh, they saw us kissing."

Jessica shook her head and lightly chuckled. "You dumb shit." She muttered as she pulled the bear from his face. "But really Ryan, Alexx says you saved Carli's life." Ryan looked at her with huge eyes. "Did I really?"

"It's true," Alexx said, "That little girl would not have survived if you hadn't covered her."

Ryan smiled and looked at Arianna. "Thank you Ryan," she said to him, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Carli would be worth it to not be able to walk again." Ryan said, "I would have let a thousand cars run over me if it meant she would be safe."

Arianna smiled and kissed his forehead. Ryan giggled again and covered his face. "Now what are you doing?" Jessica playfully asked him.

"Everyone's kissed me except Horatio." Ryan said as he laughed, "I don't think I want him to kiss me."

"Too bad!" Horatio jokingly exclaimed. He tore the bear from Ryan's face and mashed his lips against his cheek. "Oh no!" Ryan laughed, "My boss is kissing me!"

* * *

><p>Horatio and Arianna walked into Horatio's house. They paused at the front door as Horatio set the alarm. He looked at her. She was leaning against the wall staring at him. Horatio leaned in and kissed her lightly. Arianna hesitated but kissed him back. They stood there in the entrance to Horatio's house as their kisses became more passionate. After a few minutes Horatio looked deep into her eyes. He rested his hand on her cheek and leaned their foreheads together.<p>

"I think," Arianna quietly said, "I think when Carli Anne's out of the hospital we're going to look for our own place to live."

Horatio nodded his head and felt his heart twist inside his chest. "I think that's a good idea."


	17. Sober for you

**Terrible sorry about the lack of update. I tried to update last week but apparently it didn't go through or something.**

Sober for you

Ryan woke up slowly from his dream. He had been running along the beach with Jessica. It was a warm, sunny day and they had decided to go for a swim. She challenged him to race like she usually did only this time he won, reaching the water before her. He had been running as fast as he could. Running, something he hoped wouldn't just be a memory.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only three in the afternoon. Jessica wouldn't be out of work for a few more hours at the least. She always stopped by after work to see him before he forced her to go home. He loved having her around but he didn't want her to mope around, watching him heal. He was about to call the nurse to have her sit him up when someone knocked lightly on the door.

Ryan turned to see Amanda Wolfe standing in the doorway. Her eyes were huge and wild as she stared at her only son. "Can I come in?" she asked, her voice small and frightened.

Ryan couldn't help but feel his chest swell and his eyes water over at the sight of her. "Of course Momma," he managed to say. Amanda walked over and sat next to his bed. She looked at him with pained eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

A nurse walked in and smiled at him. "Good Ryan, you're awake." She said, taking her position next to his bed. "Let's get you up." She pushed a button and Ryan's bed slowly began to raise. "Just tell me if it hurts." The nurse instructed. Ryan's body bent at the waist and his torso moved in one fluid motion. It was awkward sitting up but he could at least see the world better.

The nurse walked from the room, leaving Ryan and Amanda alone. They were silent for a while, not really sure what to say. Ryan looked at his mother for a moment before he reached out for her hand. He grasped it tightly. Amanda opened his hand and ran her fingers along his palm. She brought his hand to her face and pressed his palm against her cheek as she began to sob.

"Who told you I was here?" Ryan quietly asked.

"No one," Amanda said.

"How did you know?"

"There was a news bit about you and the accident." Amanda explained, "When I saw it I knew I had to come see you."

Ryan looked at her confused. "They're still running a story about me? The accident was over two weeks ago."

"Um, yeah, that's when I saw the news."

"Wait, you saw the news two weeks ago and you just now decided to come and visit me?" Ryan asked feeling a little hurt.

"No, as soon as I saw the news I knew I had to see you." Amanda said as the tears began to pour from her eyes again. "But it took me three days to decide how I was going to visit you."

"But you still waited two weeks." Ryan muttered angrily.

"It wasn't my choice," Amanda said, "It's just how it had to be."

Ryan looked at her, the pain still obvious on his face. "I still don't understand."

Amanda sighed and looked at him with her hazel eyes. "De-tox takes a while Ryan." She quietly said, "About seven days for the withdrawal to stop, a couple more days to make the cravings go away, and a few more days for good measure."

Ryan looked at his mother in disbelief. He stared at her face, really taking everything in. Her eyes weren't bloodshot, her pupils were even and a normal size, her skin kind of pale, and she even appeared thinner. "Mom," he practically whispered, "Are you sober?"

A warm, caring smile spread across Amanda's face as more tears poured down her face. "Yeah Lighting Bug, I am."

Ryan reached his good arm out and awkwardly wrapped it around Amanda's shoulders. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms carefully around his shoulders. He buried his face against her shoulder and cried. They sat there in their embrace for several minutes before Amanda finally pulled back and sat in her chair. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, just as she always had when he was a kid.

"Mom, I can't, I mean it's been so long," Ryan stuttered.

"Yeah baby, I know." Amanda whispered.

Ryan looked at his mother. In the past ten years he couldn't think of a time he had seen his mother fully sober. She was always drunk or high. "Did you do this for me?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did." Amanda quietly said, "When I heard that you almost died I was torn. I tried to think of the last time I talked to you sober and I couldn't think of a time." She brushed the tears from her face. "All I could think in that moment was you could have died and your last memory of me would have been this horrible drunk who was always running away from her problems. I couldn't let that happen. I sat there in my house smoking and drinking continuously, trying to decide what I was going to do. That's when I realized I wanted to see you as me. I didn't want to be that drunken fool you remember from your childhood."

Ryan held her hand and just looked at her. "Thank you Momma," he whispered.

Amanda smiled at him. "Well I realized that it was time for me to be a mother." She quietly said, "I realized during those three days that I was a terrible mother. I was always dragging you around and never really let you live your life the way you wanted to. You had to take care of me rather than me being the parent and taking care of you." She looked at Ryan. "I'm sorry Ryan that I made your childhood such a living hell. I'm sorry it took me so long to learn how to be a real mother."

Ryan looked at her for a moment without speaking. He placed his hand on her cheek and held her face. "It's ok Mom," he whispered, "And I mean it this time. I forgive you."

Amanda started sobbing and held her hand against his. "Thank you Ryan."

"You know, I think we've both been too hard on you." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I'm not dead, I didn't drop out of high school, I went to college, I got a job, I'm self supportive, and I have a wonderful girlfriend." Ryan smiled, "I don't think you did a bad job after all."

Amanda smiled and kissed his knuckles. "Ryan, I want you to know that you are the greatest decision of my life." She said, "I thought about putting you up for adoption or having an abortion but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the thought of killing my child. Then when the nurse placed you in my arms, well it was love at first sight. I knew I could never let you go. I never wanted to loose you. But that's exactly what I did. I drank myself away and I lost you."

Ryan ran his fingers down Amanda's cheek. He brushed away the stray tears and gave her a caring smile. "It's ok Momma, because you're back now."

* * *

><p>Jessica stopped into the finance office of the hospital, checkbook in hand. She was dreading finding out what they owed the hospital for Ryan's stay but she knew it really didn't matter because he needed to be there. She stood at the empty desk and waited. A stout woman with gray hair walked in and looked at her.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at Jessica over the top of her glasses as she sat down.

"Yes, I just wanted to find out the balance on my boyfriend's account and make a payment if that's possible."

"Name?" she prompted as she typed at the computer.

"Ryan Wolfe," Jessica said.

The woman typed and clicked her mouse a few times. She stared at the screen and leaned her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the table. "According to this Ryan Wolfe's account is paid off as of right now. That might change though because his release date isn't for at least another week. A bill will be sent to you upon his release."

Jessica looked at the woman dumbfounded. She hadn't paid anything on Ryan's account. They had to owe something. There was the ambulance fee, the surgery, the x-rays twice a week, the back brace, physical therapy sessions for his arm, meals charged to his account, and the wheelchair they would eventually be renting from the hospital. There had to be a mistake.

"Are you sure he's paid off?" Jessica asked.

"Absolutely, his balance is zero dollars." The woman said, "I can print you off a transaction history if you'd like."

"Yes, please," Jessica said.

The woman clicked her mouse a few times and grabbed a piece of paper that slid out of the printer and handed it to Jessica.

Jessica looked it over. All the charges were there and the grand total came to $7,439. The next line after the total said a payment had been made in the amount of $1,500 by check. The name "Horatio Caine" was listed under the check information. The line after that said a check in the amount of $1,700 had been submitted with the name "Arianna Wolfe." The last line was a transaction from that day. $4,239 had been submitted in the form of cash, paying off the remaining balance.

"Excuse me," Jessica said, "But can you tell me who paid in cash?"

The woman looked at Jessica and sighed. "Lady I don't have a clue who pays what. I just take the money and put it where it belongs. If you have a complaint you can take it up with the Dean of Medicine. But if I were you I would just accept the fact that some mysterious person paid off your debt and I would take the money you just saved and put it towards your wedding."

Jessica looked at the woman leeringly. She was a little offended that she was so callous and some what rude. But she was right. Jessica should just be thankful the balance was paid of.

"Thank you," Jessica quietly said. She turned and walked out of the office and down the hall to the elevator.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her father.

"Caine," Horatio answered.

"You didn't have to do that Daddy." Jessica said.

"Do what?"

"You paid part of Ryan's hospital account. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"To clear my conscience," Horatio said. "I'm part of the reason Ryan's in the hospital. I couldn't let him lay there in pain and then have to fork over a month's worth of work pay. It just wasn't right."

Jessica smiled and felt tears fill her eyes. "Thank you Daddy, this means so much."

"Well you have a wedding to pay for, it's the least I can do for my little girl and her boyfriend."

"We're not engaged yet." Jessica said.

"Yet? So you're planning on asking him?"

Jessica chuckled and boarded the elevator. "Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well go buy your wedding bands of course." Horatio said with a laugh, "You're going to need something to propose with."

Jessica chuckled again as the elevator jolted to life. "I've got to go Dad, the hospital staff doesn't like it when you use your phone in the hall. I do have one more question though."

"Alright, shoot."

"Did you make a second payment in cash?"

Horatio was silent for a moment. "No, why?"

"Because someone paid off Ryan's balance completely today. Four thousand dollars in cash and I have no clue who did it. I don't think Arianna did because she paid with a check."

"Arianna made a payment?"

"Yeah, $1,700."

"Damn, she beat me by two hundred dollars. I'll be out there soon to fix that."

"No Dad, no more paying. Ryan and I can take care of the rest."

"Ok, fine." Horatio said sarcastically, "You can pay it yourself."

Jessica chuckled and smiled as the elevator doors opened. "I have to go now Dad. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok, just don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Daddy H."

Jessica walked down the hall to Ryan's room. She walked through the door, excepting to see her boyfriend. What she wasn't excepting to see was someone else there with him.

Jessica stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Amanda Wolfe. She stared at her and Amanda stared back. Anger stared to boil inside Jessica at the thought of Amanda drunkenly harassing her injured son.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica snidely asked. She walked towards Amanda, ready to fight.

"I'm visiting my son who's injured." Amanda quietly responded.

"Oh so now you want to be a parent." Jessica retorted.

"Jessica stop!" Ryan snapped.

Jessica looked at him, hurt and confused. "Ryan?"

"Everything's fine Jess," Ryan said, groaning with pain as he shifted in his seat. Jessica rushed to his side to help him move but Amanda beat her to it. She helped Ryan get comfortable and ran her fingers through his hair quietly asking "Are you ok baby?"

"Don't touch him." Jessica snapped, "Leave him alone."

"Jessica just listen." Ryan said, "Mom's not here to make trouble. She's here to visit me."

"Why?" Jessica snidely said.

"Because he's my son and I love him." Amanda said, tears forming in her eyes.

Jessica stopped and looked at Amanda. She stepped closer and studied her face. Her eyes grew with shock as realization came over her. "Amanda, are you sober?"

"Yes, for two weeks now." Amanda answered, still stroking Ryan's hair. "I wanted to see my son. I heard about the accident and I took two weeks to de-tox so I could visit him."

Jessica felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Amanda, I didn't mean to accuse you of-"

"Of not caring?" Amanda asked, "Yes you did, but I forgive you. I would make the same assumption if I was in your place. I kind of deserve it."

Jessica looked at Amanda and then at the transaction history in her hand. "You're the one that paid with cash today, aren't you?"

Amanda nodded her head. "I'm not particularly proud of the way I earned the money but I used my savings, too."

"Mom, what did you do?" Ryan asked.

Amanda sat there and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Can I ask for immunity?"

"I'm off duty," Jessica said, "There's really nothing I can do about it."

Amanda was silent for a moment. "I sold my weed. All of it, it's all gone. No more weed. Ever."

Ryan looked at her, a mixture of sorrow and gratitude in his eyes. "You sold your weed to help pay for my hospital bill? You did that for me?"

Amanda smiled and kissed his forehead. "You make it sound like an impossible task for me, but I guess with how I used to be that doesn't really surprise me."

"Amanda, would you like to stay and have dinner with us?" Jessica asked.

"Of course," Amanda said pulling a change purse out of her bra. Jessica stopped her and smiled. "No, this one's on me Momma Wolfe."

A smile spread across Amanda's face as tears poured down her cheeks. She stood and encased Jessica in her arms. She kissed her cheek and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I've waited so long for a young woman to call me that."

Jessica smiled at her. "I've waited so long for someone to call Momma again."


	18. Here for you

Here for you

Ryan was in the hospital for three weeks. Horatio and Arianna drove with Carli Anne to the hospital to see him once last time before he left.

Ryan and Jessica were sitting in the room, smiling at each other as they talked. She was sitting in a chair looking at him sitting in a wheelchair. Ryan had regained some of the feeling in his feet but still couldn't move his legs. He looked so small in the wheelchair with the back brace on. He was wearing his clothes and the plastic back brace was clamped over his t-shirt. It was made of an off-white plastic material and shaped like a male torso. He looked rather uncomfortable in it, but he continued to smile at Jessica as they talked.

She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair and gently kissed him. He smiled as he looked into his eyes. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. Jessica blushed lightly and whispered back into his ear. Arianna couldn't hear her but she read _"I love you, too"_ on her lips.

Arianna sighed and looked at the young lovers. Jessica was damaged and Ryan was broken but they still loved each other. Their imperfections didn't matter. Arianna couldn't help but wish she could find a love like that.

Ryan's eyes lit up at the sight of Arianna and Horatio. Carli Anne bounded over to him and smiled shyly at him. Ryan smiled back and tried to lift her onto his lap. He groaned with pain, the effort too much for him. Jessica leaned forward and lifted Carli onto Ryan's lap. Carli cuddled up to Ryan's chest.

"I'm sorry Ryan," she whispered, "I'm sorry I broke you."

"You didn't break me," Ryan said, "A car broke me. And believe me when I say it was worth it to keep you safe because that car would have done more than just break your tiny body."

Carli reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I made you a card at school today. Look I drew an octopus."

Ryan smiled and held the red piece of construction paper in his hand. "That's a really good picture Carli! I love it!" He kissed her cheek and held her in a tight hug.

Horatio and Arianna wandered into the room and Ryan smiled at them. Horatio knelt in front of him, subconsciously rubbing Carli's back.

"How are you feeling Ryan?" he asked.

"Kind of numb," Ryan said. "Alexx says my back's healing back in place just fine but there's some nerve damage that's causing the numbness in my legs."

"Can you move them?"

"A little," Ryan responded. His face screwed tight with concentration. Then he smiled. "Can you see it? My toes are moving."

Horatio looked at Ryan's feet, encased in a gray pair of converse. He could see the rubber toe moving slowly. He gently grasped the end of his shoe and smiled at the feeling of Ryan's toes moving. "That's good," he quietly said.

"Yeah, the physical therapist says that's a real milestone." Ryan happily explained, "It's the reason she cleared me to go home today."

"What about the rest of your legs?" Horatio asked.

"Well I can kind of move but I was told to try and not move because I could cause major damage if I do too much too soon."

"Ryan," Horatio asked, shifting uncomfortably, "What about, um, what about other regions?"

Ryan looked at him awkwardly. "Well I don't really know too much because I've had a catheter the last few weeks and well I didn't really have anything to cause a, um, well, a certain reaction. But the doctors told me to not be surprised if something doesn't quite work the way it used to. They said it might go back to normal but it might take a while. They said I might need a different kind of therapy for that, but we would cross that bridge when we get there."

Horatio smiled at him. He squeezed his toe and Ryan smiled. "I felt that," he quietly said.

"Good," Horatio responded, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

A male nurse pushed Ryan down the hall to the front door where Jessica was waiting with her car. Another male nurse helped to lift Ryan into the car while the female doctor reviewed with Jessica his list of restrictions.

"And if you would like Dr. Caine," the doctor said, "We can also have an at home nurse sent over to help with every day activities. You know to help with getting Mr. Wolfe into the wheelchair and helping him get around your home."

Jessica looked at the doctor perplexed. "Why would I need someone else to lift him and help him? I took the next week off from work to help him get settled."

"Well Dr. Caine Ryan isn't a little guy." The doctor explained, "He's a significant amount larger than you."

"Don't bother trying to explain it to her." Ryan said looking out the window he had rolled down. "Jessica can bench press weights heavier than me. She's not going to need anyone to help. She could carry me on her back all day if she wanted to."

The doctor looked at Ryan and then back at Jessica, staring at the muscles in her arms. "Well then, I guess if you decide you need help just call." The doctor handed Jessica a stack of papers. "His physical therapy appointments are Tuesdays and Thursdays. At that time we will also take x-rays to ensure his back is still healing properly. This paper you'll want to take into his place of work so he can apply for temporary disability. Make sure you give it to his supervisor."

Jessica looked at the paper and handed it to Horatio. "Done," she said. Horatio chuckled and looked at the paper. "Why don't you hold onto that Bug until Monday and give it to me then."

"Ok, fine," Jessica sarcastically said, tucking the paper back into the stack. "Anything else Doc?"

"Nope, that's it." The doctor said, "If he experiences any major pain or new pain please call or come in as soon as possible. Mr. Wolfe I hope you feel better soon."

"I'll feel better once I can run and get laid again." Ryan jokingly said.

The doctor and nurses walked back into the hospital, leaving them standing on the curb.

"Well I guess I'll head home then." Jessica said, "Were you still going to come over Dad?"

"Yeah, just let me drop Arianna and Carli off at their house." Horatio said, glancing at Arianna.

Jessica looked at him confused. "What do you mean their house?"

"Carli and I are renting a town house over on Coral Street." Arianna interjected, "We moved there after Calleigh Anne got out of the hospital."

"It's dumb," Carli quietly muttered.

"Carli," Arianna hissed, her ears turning red.

Jessica looked at them stunned. "You moved out?"

Arianna nodded her head. "It was for the best."

The ride to their condo was silent for a while. Jessica looked at Ryan. He had tears running down his face.

"Ryan," Jessica said, "Is something wrong?"

"I ruined their life." He quietly muttered.

"Ruined whose life?"

"Horatio and Aunt Arianna," he said, "They've separated because of me."

Jessica reached over and took his hand in her own. "It's not your fault Ryan, it just happened. And if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I walked in on them in the kitchen and then everything just went downhill from there. I should have just gone with you to wake up Carli Anne."

"Stop beating yourself up," Ryan said. "It's not your fault."

"Well it's not yours either." Jessica said.

They were silent for a long time. Jessica squeezed Ryan's hand and he looked at her, tears run running down her cheeks.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she quietly said.

* * *

><p>Horatio watched as his daughter lifted Ryan from the wheelchair and into the bed in their guest bedroom. It was an awkward process but not entirely impossible. Ryan laid in the bed, staring off into space. Horatio leaned down and gently touched the side of his head.<p>

"Everything's going to be ok Ryan," he quietly said, "Just relax and let us worry about the little things."

Ryan smiled at him. "Thanks H," he quietly said, his eyes drifting shut. He fought to keep them open but he was loosing the battle.

"Sleep Ryan, you need it." Horatio said, "I'll be over tomorrow to see you."

"Thanks H," he said with a yawn.

Jessica walked with her father to the door. Horatio stopped her and looked into her eyes, studying her face. "He's alive Bug," he said, "He's alive and well because of you."

Jessica looked at him. There was something going through her head that he knew she wasn't willing to say. "Yeah Dad, he's fine." She quietly responded.

"I'm sorry Bug," Horatio whispered, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have exceeded my boundaries."

"It's not your fault," Jessica said, "It was an accident."

"But you blame me, I can see it."

Jessica looked at him intensely. She reached out and opened the door. "Bye Dad."

Horatio sighed and looked at her one last time. He turned and walked out the door without another word.

Jessica walked back to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and just looked at the sleepy Ryan in bed. He looked at her from the awkward angle and smiled. Jessica walked over and climbed into the bed with him. She curled up by his side and wrapped her one arm around his torso. She kissed his cheek and Ryan smiled at her.

"How are you feeling pumpkin?" Jessica asked.

"Tired," Ryan said, "And sore." He was quiet for a moment as he felt himself drift closer to sleep. "Jess, would you be willing to do something for me?"

"Yeah, anything for you," Jessica said as she propped herself up on her arms, leaning over him.

"Will you touch me?" Ryan quietly asked.

Jessica looked at him confused. She placed her hand on his cheek. "What do you mean?"

"I mean touch me, you know, _touch me_."

Jessica understood what he meant. Her hand slowly slid from his cheek down his neck, down the plastic brace, and into the sweatpants Jessica had changed him into. She gently stroked his soft member. She felt him slowly stiffen in her hand against her strokes. Ryan laid there, just staring at her.

"Do you feel anything?" Jessica asked.

"Not really," Ryan said, "But, I don't know if this makes any sense, but I can feel the, uh, the effects."

"You mean…" Jessica quietly said.

"Harder Jess," Ryan said. "Just squeeze harder or something."

Jessica began tugging on him harder. After a few minutes Ryan groaned softly. He came lightly in Jessica's hand. She gave him a small smile as she pulled his sweatpants and boxers off. She walked to the bathroom and washed her hands and then grabbed a warm washcloth and a towel. She walked back into the bedroom and cleaned Ryan up, tossing the washcloth and towel into the bathroom laundry hamper and pulling his pants back on.

Jessica climbed back into the bed and curled up against Ryan's side. Ryan smiled and tried to lean towards her. Jessica leaned up and kissed him.

"Well that still works." Jessica said with a smile.

Ryan chuckled and kissed her again. "Good thing, too."

"What, do you think I would be upset if it didn't?"

Ryan looked at her self-consciously. "I don't know."

Jessica kissed him passionately. "Ryan even if we could never have sex again I wouldn't care. I love you more than that. I love you for you. Your penis is just a really great bonus."

Ryan snaked his arms around her body and held her close. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Jessica whispered in his ear, "And I always will."

* * *

><p>Arianna sat on the edge of the bed, pleasuring her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed and moaned. She closed her eyes and tried not to picture Horatio's face. She gripped the blanket on her bed and cried out as her climax hit. She sat there, her body hunched forward, staring at the floor. She sobbed and wiped the tears from her face. The reoccurring feeling of shame washed over her. It wasn't the same. She realized she missed him in more than one way.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica walked out of Horatio's office, all the paperwork to apply for temporary disability for Ryan. She bumped into someone and mumbled "Sorry" as she continued on.<p>

"Jess?" a small voice said. Jessica turned to see Arianna.

"Arianna," Jessica said, walking back towards her.

"Jessica," Arianna said again, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she quietly said.

"Good, how's Ryan?"

Jessica smiled weakly. "Already getting cabin fever. The poor guy wants to go back to work, go to the beach, go somewhere, do something. He's bored and trapped. I'm trying the best I can to keep him busy though."

Arianna looked at her hopefully. "Well maybe Carli and I can stop by and see him."

Jessica smiled at her again. "I think he'd like that."

Arianna studied her face. "But you wouldn't." Jessica looked at her shocked. "You blame Horatio and me for the accident, don't you? You're mad at us because we broke the rules and your boyfriend is the one who has to suffer. I don't blame you though; I would feel the same way."

Arianna turned and started to walk away. "Maybe it's not that." Arianna turned and looked at Jessica. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said maybe it's not that." Jessica repeated, "Maybe it's the fact that I helped you and you didn't tell me it was Horatio. You know I might have an open relationship with my father but now I just feel dirty knowing what I did. There's something about what I did that just makes me feel dirty. Maybe it's the fact that your Ryan's aunt so it weirds me out. I don't know what it is exactly but I don't like. It's not you Arianna. It's not Horatio. It's me. There is something bothering me. I just need time to myself. Ok?"

Arianna looked at her stunned. Jessica turned and walked away without saying anything else.

Horatio emerged from his office. He walked over to Arianna. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Arianna said, "I just can't help but feel I caused this."

Horatio hesitated but placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "It was an accident, no one caused this."

"Yes they did," Arianna said, "We did."

* * *

><p>Horatio walked out of the elevator at Jessica's complex. He knocked on the door and waited. Jessica looked at him with a dark expression when she answered. "Hi Dad," she quietly said as she let him in.<p>

Horatio walked in and stared at the floor. The carpeting in Jessica's living room was covered with plywood sheets. "Bug, what happened to your floor?"

Jessica looked at him and then at the boards on the floor. "It's easier for Ryan to get around." She explained, "His arms are still kind of weak and rolling on the carpeting was getting difficult. He was getting tired easily."

"Hey, don't make me sound weak." Ryan jokingly said as he rolled into the living room. He smiled at Horatio. "Lieutenant Caine, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to stop in and visit my favorite daughter and this amazing boyfriend she's always telling me about." Horatio said with a smile.

"Stay for dinner," Ryan said, rolling closer, "Jess made steak fajitas."

"No, I should go," Horatio said with a shake of his head.

"No, stay," Ryan said as he began playfully rolling into Horatio. "I've been stuck in the hospital and stuck at home with this crazy lady. I need human contact."

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle. He smiled at the young man in the wheelchair. "Alright, I'll stay. If it's alright with you Bug."

Jessica gave him a weak smile. "It's fine, I haven't started dinner yet so I can whip up a little more." Jessica turned to leave but Ryan grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Wait, Jess, let's show Horatio!" he excitedly said.

Jessica gave him a genuine smile. "Alright, which leg was it, the right?"

"Yeah, this one!" Ryan excitedly patted his right leg.

Jessica knelt beside him and slid her hands under his thigh. She lifted his leg, suspending his foot in the air. Ryan's face twisted up in concentration. His right foot slowly started rotating in a crude circle. After a few seconds he stopped and sighed heavily.

Horatio looked at him and smiled. "You moved your foot."

"Yeah, it happened this morning." Ryan excitedly explained as Jessica set his foot back in place. "Jess was putting on my shoes and she said my foot twitched. Then it moved. She said it was really weird and I told her it was because I _was_ moving it."

Horatio smiled and squeezed Ryan's shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't just sit around waiting for things to get better. You're strong Ryan Wolfe."

Ryan smiled at him. "Thanks H," he quietly said.

Horatio and Ryan watched a movie on TV while Jessica cooked. Horatio had offered to help but Jessica declined.

"She's still mad at me." Horatio said to Ryan.

Ryan sighed. "I told her not to blame anyone. It was a chain of events that got started and escaladed. She claims she doesn't blame anyone but I know she thinks the starting event was the affair. I've tried to convince her of otherwise." Ryan stared at the TV. "I think she just needs to be mad and let it work out of her system. She'll forgive you both after awhile."

Horatio sighed and looked at him. "Do you forgive us?"

Ryan smiled at him. "Yeah, I do. I think your affair started the chain of events but I can't stay mad. It was an accident and Calleigh Anne is fine. That's all I can ask for."

Horatio smiled at him. "Thank you Ryan."

Ryan groaned and shifted on the couch. "Sorry, my back hurts. Sitting like this kind of hurts after awhile."

"Well, what do you need to fix that?" Horatio asked.

"Uh, well the only way we've figured out to make the pain stop is if I lay on my side. It takes the pressure off my hips."

"Well come here," Horatio said. He wrapped his hand around Ryan's waist and placed one on his shoulder. He carefully shifted Ryan sideways and laid him out on his side, Ryan's head resting in his lap.

Ryan sat there, not really able to move because of his back. Horatio began running his fingers through Ryan's hair and tears ran down Ryan's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked.

"I just feel so hopeless sometimes." Ryan said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't walk, I can't stand, I can't move, I can't even piss on my own."

Horatio rested his hand on top of Ryan's head. "Everything's going to work out Ryan, you just need time. You're strong, you proved it today."

"Yeah, I moved my fucking foot." Ryan scoffed, "Big deal."

"Ryan you can't move jack shit from the waist down except for your toes. I think that's a fucking incredible accomplishment. I haven't been this happy since the day Jessie Bug was born."

Ryan looked at him from the corner of his eye at the awkward angle. "Really?"

"Yes, seeing you lying there in the road I thought you were dead. I watched as my daughter's whole life came crumbling down around her. I thought you were gone, but you pulled through. Ryan Wolfe don't you ever think for a second that you're weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Ryan tried to turn his head the best he could and looked at him as new tears formed in his eyes. "Really? You think that?"

"Well you have to be strong if you're dating Jessie Bug." Horatio said with a smile. "In case you haven't noticed she's not for the feeble of heart."

Ryan chuckled and turned his head back. "Oh yeah, anything but."


	19. I need you

I need you

Arianna walked with Carli into Jessica's apartment complex. It had been two months since Ryan was released from the hospital and she hadn't been over to see him. The doorman let her through and directed her to the elevator. She stopped and stared at Horatio waiting for the elevator. Arianna didn't move; she didn't want to be so close to him.

Carli pulled on her mother's hand. "Come on Mommy, I want to see Ryan!"

Horatio turned and looked at them at the sound of Ryan's name. His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Arianna but she could also see the pain running through them.

"Horatio!" Carli exclaimed at the sight of him. She released Arianna's hand and ran to Horatio. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Carli," he quietly said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said we could finally visit Ryan!" Carli excitedly exclaimed, "But she seems to be afraid to ride the elevator. Come on Mommy!" she yelled to Arianna as the doors opened. Arianna sighed and followed Horatio onto the elevator.

They rode in silence up the thirteen floors to Jessica's floor. They walked together to Jessica's door. Horatio knocked and they were met by silence. Horatio's phone rang and he looked at Jessica's number flashing across the screen.  
>"Hey Bug, what's up?" he answered.<br>"If that's you knocking Dad just let yourself in," Jessica said, "Ryan and I are a little preoccupied with some physical therapy."

"Alright, will do," Horatio said as he pulled out his keys, "You in the guest bedroom?"

"Yup, working on some stretches," Jessica's voice sounded before she hung up.

Horatio and Arianna walked through the condo and into the guest bedroom. Ryan was lying on the bed while Jessica straddled his legs. They were holding hands with their arms stretched out. Ryan wasn't wearing his brace and he was breathing heavily with a small line of sweat on his forehead along his hairline.

"One more time pumpkin," Jessica encouraged, "You can do it." Ryan took a deep breath and began to pull himself up using Jessica's arms. "No, don't use me, do it on your own. You can do it Ryan!" Ryan sighed and slowly sat up into a sitting position, held it for a moment while stealing a kiss from Jessica, and then lowered himself back to the bed. Jessica smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently. "Told you could get to ten today," she said with a smile.

"What kind of therapy is this?" Horatio inquired, standing next to the bed.

"Ryan has to rebuild the muscles in his back and core," Jessica explained and she helped Ryan sit up again, "So the doctors want him to do ten sit ups a day." She began to position the brace back over his shirt. "He was only able to do seven for a few days. Today's the first time he's gotten to ten."

"And the kissing?" Horatio asked with a smirk.

Jessica blushed slightly and diverted her eyes. "Motivation," she said as she looked back at Horatio. She stopped and looked at Arianna and then back at Horatio.

"Happy coincidence," Horatio briefly explained.

Jessica nodded her head and gently wrapped her arms around Ryan's shoulders. She kissed his temple and ran her hand across his shoulders. "I'm going to go make some lunch, ok Ryan?"

Ryan silently nodded his head as he stared at the floor.

"I'll help you," Arianna said, following her out of the room, "It would be rude of us to show up and expect food."

Ryan sat on his bed, silently staring at his wheelchair. He suddenly kicked it over and turned his head away. Horatio walked over and picked the chair up. He knelt so he was on Ryan's level and looked at him.  
>"You can kick now," Horatio quietly said. Ryan silently nodded his head and diverted his eyes. Horatio didn't miss the tears that had formed. He gently placed his hand on Ryan's cheek and made him look at him. "What else can you do?" Horatio quietly asked.<p>

Ryan was silent for a moment, fidgeting his leg. "I can move my legs and hips, bend my knees, and wiggle all my toes."

"You don't seem too happy about it." Horatio commented, "What's wrong?"

Carli walked over and climbed up onto the bed next to Ryan. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Calleigh Anne," Ryan said, "I didn't know you were here."

Carli nodded her head. "Yeah, Mommy and I decided we wanted to see you." She leaned against Ryan's back brace and he wrapped his arm around her. "You're not as comfy when you're wearing this." Carli said, knocking on the back brace.

Ryan lightly chuckled. "Yeah, Jessica says the same thing. The doctors say I might not have to wear it much longer because I'm healing really fast."

"I am too!" Carli exclaimed, holing up her arm that was now in a black brace. "I have to wear this now instead of that itchy cast."

Ryan smiled at her. "That's good, that means your bones are healing back together just like they're supposed to."

"What's bothering you Ryan?" Horatio inquired.

"Nothing H," Ryan muttered.

"Nope, something's bothering you." Horatio said, "Now tell me." Ryan looked at him and then looked away. "You want to walk again, don't you?" Ryan slowly nodded his head. Horatio gently squeezed his knee. Ryan jumped and looked at Horatio's hand.  
>"I didn't even feel you put your hand there," Ryan quietly said. "I'm just so weak."<p>

"You're not weak Ryan, you're injured," Horatio reassuringly said.

"I can't walk, how am I strong?" Ryan angrily asked.

Horatio sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Ryan with an intensity Ryan had never seen. "Fine then," Horatio said, "You want to walk then you're going to walk."

Horatio stood and then leaned down towards Ryan. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders and one around his waist. "On the count of three; one, two, three!" Horatio pulled Ryan to his feet and steadied him, tightening his hold on Ryan. Ryan took a shaky breath and could feel his legs wobbling. Horatio carefully slid around Ryan and braced Ryan's back against his chest.

"Oh god, H," Ryan muttered.

"You can do this Ryan," Horatio quietly encouraged him.

"But I'm not strong enough yet," Ryan tried to argue.

"No you can this because you're strong Ryan. Now walk."

Ryan tried to lift his foot but his leg was shaking too much. Horatio pressed his leg flush against Ryan's and helped him guide it forward. Ryan gasped and chuckled as he repeated the process with his other leg.

"Oh my god H," he quiet said as tears formed in his eyes.

"To the kitchen," Horatio quietly encouraged.

It was a long awkward process. Ryan and Horatio had to work together to get his legs to function properly. Ryan needed to stop a few times to catch his breath and take a break. His whole body seemed to shake under the effort but he continued to push on. Carli ran around them, encouraging Ryan as he trudged along.

They slowly walked into the kitchen. Jessica heard the sound and turned to see them walking in. "Ryan?" she quietly whispered. Her eyes watered over as she walked towards them. Her bottom lip quivered and she held out her arms.

"Go to her," Horatio whispered in his ear. He released his grip on Ryan. Ryan swayed slightly but regained his balance quickly. He took three more steps towards Jessica and grasped her forearms tightly. He almost collapsed into her arms but she caught him and encased him tightly in her arms.

Arianna grabbed a chair from the table and pushed it over to them. Jessica set Ryan in the chair and he breathed heavily. Jessica stood there, just looking at him as tears ran down her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly and he smiled at her.  
>"Jessie, look what I did," he quietly said, "I walked."<p>

Jessica smiled and kissed him again. "I can't believe it Ryan. Did you walk all the way from the bedroom?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. Horatio told me I could do it and he made me do it."

Jessica looked up at Horatio and smiled. She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks Dad," she quietly whispered.

Horatio smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you Bug."

* * *

><p>Ryan limped from the elevator and onto the forth floor of the crime lab. He struggled with the crutches and the braces now running along his legs that made walking awkward. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to fight the fact he felt exhausted. Jessica ran her hand along his arm and smiled. "You can do it Ryan," she whispered, "You're strong, just take your time."<p>

Ryan smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You're the reason I keep going," he whispered.

Eric walked through the hall, reading over the Trace results Travers had just given him. Something caught his ear and he looked up. He smiled at the sight of Ryan trudging his way down the hall.

"Hey Wolfe," he called out, walking towards him, "They finally let you out?"

Ryan smiled at him and continued his difficult walk down the hall. "Yeah, check out who's on the move now!"

Eric chuckled and stopped in front of him. He looked at Ryan and then gently wrapped his arms around him. "I knew you'd pull through man," Eric whispered.

Everyone began piling into the hall, greeting Ryan and offering words of encouragement. Arianna watched from afar for a few minutes before she walked over to him. She hugged him and held him close.

"Oh Ryan," she whispered.

"Thanks Aunt Arianna," Ryan said.

"What for?" Arianna quietly asked.

"I don't know, just thank you."

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan walked into the Starbucks coffeehouse. They were laughing and joking when they stepped up to the counter.<p>

"Welcome to Starbucks," the female clerk said, "What can we brew up for you today?"

Ryan and Jessica looked at the woman and were silenced by their shock. "Mom?" Ryan whispered.

Amanda Wolfe looked at them and her eyes grew huge with shock at the sight of her son. She adjusted her black baseball cap and a wide smile spread across her face. "Ry-Ry," she whispered.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"I work here now," Amanda said with a proud grin on her face. "I have a job and a new car and my house is clean." She smiled at him. "And I did it all on my own."

Ryan looked at her, truly taking in her presence. Her brown hair was cropped short and hung neatly at about chin length, her face was free of any make up and a pair of red plastic framed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, there were no braids or dreadlocks in her hair, and she smelled clean. Her eyes weren't blood shot and her skin seemed brighter. She looked healthy for the first time in years.

Ryan rubbed at his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you Mom," he whispered as more tears formed in his eyes.

Amanda smiled back at him. "Thanks Lighting Bug," she whispered, "I realized I can't keep living my life like one big party. I'm sorry I was such a screw up Ryan. I did this for you."

Ryan smiled and felt his heart swell. "No Mom, you did this for you, and that's who you should have done it for."

"Thanks Ryan," she whispered.

Ryan smiled as he limped into the bedroom. Jessica was lying on the bed wearing a deep blue teddy and matching thong. The lights were dimmed and Jessica had lit several candles around the room. Ryan slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her gently. Jessica clawed at the front of his back brace, her nails making a scraping noise against the plastic.  
>"Do you have to wear it right now?" she quietly asked.<br>Ryan kissed her and tangled his fingers in her long hair. "Yes, the doctor told me to keep it on just to be safe."  
>"Ohhh, alright," Jessica contently said as she lolled her head back, allowing Ryan more room to roam.<p>

"Hey be glad he cleared me to resume some 'normal' activity," Ryan jokingly said as his lips roamed across her neck.

Jessica tucked her fingers into the waistline of his sweatpants and tugged them down. Ryan kicked them off slowly and then pulled off his boxers. His hands slid beneath Jessica's thong and pulled it down. Ryan leaned down and buried his face in between her legs. Jessica moaned as he teased her sensitive flesh. Ryan savored her taste and felt himself swell and harden, almost to the point of pain.

Ryan sat back up and tried to line himself up with Jessica's entrance. It was an awkward angle and Ryan seemed to struggle. Jessica grabbed a few pillows and tucked them under her lower back, raising her hips up.  
>"That better?" she asked.<br>Ryan smile and kissed her. "Yeah, I think that'll work."

He slid inside her and Jessica moaned as he filled her. Ryan stopped and looked at her with a worried expression. "Jess, condom," he whispered, attempting to pull out. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't care right now," she said with a heaving breath, "I just want you and if that means I get a baby too then so be it." Ryan chuckled and kissed her. "I love you so much," he whispered as he began rocking his hips.

It was slow and gently. Jessica moaned and pressed her hips closer to Ryan's.

"Oh god," she quietly said, "You're just as big as I remember."

Ryan chuckled and kissed her gently. "How am I doing?" he quietly asked her.

"I'm not grading your performance tonight buddy," Jessica said with a laugh, "I just want to make love with you again."

Ryan kissed her again and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Jessica," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Ryan," Jessica quietly responded.

* * *

><p>Horatio thrusted into Yelina and she moaned and arched her back in pleasure. He kissed her passionately, trying to love her. He felt so empty and his heart and body ached for another. Yelina clawed at his back and Horatio tried to ignore the fact that it wasn't the same way Arianna did it. He tried to feel something towards Yelina like he once had, but he couldn't. Horatio knew what it all meant.<p>

He knew his heart belonged to another.

* * *

><p>Horatio walked out of the elevator cart. Arianna was standing in the hall, reading over a case file in her hands. He walked straight to her. She glanced up at him as he approached her and felt her chest hurt. Horatio stopped in front of her. He twined his fingers into her hair and brought her face to his. Arianna stood there shocked as Horatio kissed her in the middle of the lab. Though her eyes were closed she could feel everyone staring at them.<p>

Horatio ended the kiss as suddenly as he had begun it. He held her hair in his hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"Please Arianna," he quietly said, "Please move back in with me. I miss you and I miss Calleigh Anne. Please come home."

"Horatio, I can't." Arianna said, "I can't move back in with you. I can't continue to be your fuck buddy."

"Then don't be my fuck buddy." he said, "Be my lover."

"No matter what you call it Horatio I'm still just your plaything."

"No you're not." Horatio said, "You're more than that. When you left I realized I don't like living without you Arianna. I love having you live in my house. I love cooking dinner with you. I love driving to work with you. I love being with you. _I love you."_

Arianna felt as if her heart had stopped. "You love me?"

Horatio nodded his head. "Yes Arianna, I love you! I think I've loved you since the day I met you. Please move back in with me Arianna. I need you."

Arianna looked at him in disbelief for a moment before she spoke again. "I love you, too." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Horatio and Arianna barely made it through the door of her townhouse before he started covering her in kisses. He kicked the door shut and pinned her against the wall. He tore her pants from her body and discarded his own as he grew painfully hard. He slid into her and Arianna marveled at how her body immediately accepted him back as a part of her own. His thrusts were hard and quick and he climaxed too soon for his desire. Arianna shuddered against his body and gasped quietly as her orgasm commenced.<p>

They pulled part and stared at each other for a moment before their lips locked together again.  
>"Bedroom," Arianna gasped between kisses, "Much more comfortable."<br>"Right," Horatio muttered.  
>They ran together through the house half naked, laughing like a couple of teenagers sneaking around. They fell into the bed together and rolled around on top of the blankets, laughing and kissing. They pulled the rest of their clothes off as their bodies connected again.<p>

Horatio kissed her passionately and gently thrusted inside her. "I want to make love to you Arianna," he quietly said, "I want to make love to you all night long. I want you to be a part of me because I love you Arianna."

Arianna kissed him and pressed her body closer against his. "I want to make love to you too Horatio." she quietly said, "Because I love you and I need you again."

* * *

><p>Carli wandered into her mother's room early in the morning. She knew she needed to go to school and her mother had to work. She didn't know why Arianna wasn't awake yet and she began to worry. She walked up to the bed and her eyes lit up at the sight of Horatio and her mother tangled together in the sheets asleep. Carli silently squealed with delight and quietly crept from the room, no longer caring that she was going to miss school.<p> 


	20. Hat Trick

Hat Trick

"Hey Wolfe looking good!" Eric called out as Ryan walked through the crime lab on his crutches. After four months he was finally free of the back brace. He still had to use his crutches and had physical therapy a few times a week but he had been cleared to return to work for lab and desk work only.

Ryan walked into Horatio's office to find it empty. He sat at the desk and relaxed. He smiled when Horatio and Arianna walked in, holding hands and smiling and laughing at each other, like a couple of teenagers in love for the first time.

Horatio looked at Ryan sitting at his desk and then back at Arianna. "I need to set Ryan up with some work and I'll meet up with you in the lab."

"Alright," Arianna said. She smiled at Horatio and squeezed his hand. A small blush formed on Horatio's face and he smiled shyly at her. He leaned over and quickly kissed her. "I love you," he whispered. Arianna smiled and her ears flushed red. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Ryan chuckled and watched Horatio walk over to him. Horatio looked at him and flushed again. "What?" he quietly asked.

"Oh nothing," Ryan said, "Just seeing the world through your eyes now."

"How's that?" Horatio inquired as he shuffled through files.

"You watched your little girl fall in love with the loser CSI," Ryan explained, "And here I am watching my Aunt fall for the big boss."

"You're not a loser Ryan," Horatio said, "You're a fine young gentleman and I'm proud to say you're the lover of my daughter."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks H," he whispered.

"You and Jess still coming over to watch the game tonight?" Horatio asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ryan said, shifting through the case file in front of him. "Jess has been looking forward to this game all week. The girl won't shut up about this Red Wings v. Blackhawks Stanley Cup series; tied up three-three."

"And the game tonight decides who goes onto the next series," Horatio said. "It's going to be a good game."

"And an even better party," Ryan smirked.

* * *

><p>Horatio opened the door and an excited Jessica burst through. "REDWINGS!" she exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen. Horatio chuckled and watched her run. He turned back and smiled at Ryan. "Now you know I'm not letting you in my house wearing that," Horatio said, staring at Ryan's Redwings t-shirt.<p>

Ryan chuckled and limped his way into the house. "Well Jess said I wasn't allowed to go home with her if I wore my Bruins shirt."

"So what's the big deal about this game?" Arianna asked as she set snacks on the coffee table.

"It's only the biggest game in the series!" Jessica exclaimed, walking into the room carrying several Mike's Hard Lemonades. "They're tied right now three-three."

"Tied? Series?" Arianna asked confused.

"The Stanley Cup finals are divided into series." Jessica explained, "Two teams play seven games each. First team to get to four wins goes on to the next series. The Detroit Redwings and the Chicago Blackhawks have played six games in their series; Blackhawks won the first two games, then the Wings the next three, and the Blackhawks won the last game. Whoever wins tonight's game goes onto the next series."

"So why is it you guys are so excited for this game?" Arianna asked.

"Because Dad thinks the Blackhawks are going to win," Jessica said, nudging Horatio, "But I respectfully disagree."

"Whatever Bug," Horatio scoffed, "Those Wings are all washed up."

Arianna smiled as they bickered back and forth. Jessica was wearing a Redwings t-shirt and Horatio a Blackhawks. Carli came running in wearing a tiny Blackhawks shirt. "Yay hockey!" she loudly exclaimed jumping onto Horatio's lap. "Ryan, Jessica, look what H bought for me!"

"Dad has terrible taste," Jessica said, "You shouldn't let Horatio buy you clothes."

"But I like it," Carli said, "Horatio said he picked it out special just for me!"

"Trying to convert her already?" Jessica teased Horatio.

"Nope, just getting her started with the best team there is," Horatio retorted playfully, "And if I remember right Bug you were originally a Blackhawk fan."

"Yeah until my friends knocked that crap out of me," Jessica laughed.

The game began and the room became very noisy. Jessica and Ryan cheered for the Redwings while Horatio and a clueless Carli cheered for the Blackhawks. Arianna sat and watched, trying to understand the game.

"What? Icing? That's bullshit!" Jessica exclaimed, "Stupid refs!"

"They're just doing their job Jessie Bug," Horatio said with a smirk.

The Redwings were down two-one. Jessica groaned as the Blackhawks scored their third goal.  
>"Oh come on!" she loudly exclaimed, "Get your heads in the game!"<p>

"Yeah really," Ryan said as he took a swig of his hard lemonade.

"Why are you such a Redwings advocate tonight?" Horatio inquired.

"Uh, hello, celebration sex!" Ryan scoffed, "Last year after every series the Redwings won I swear I couldn't walk for a week. Jess gets way pumped for the Stanley Cup."

"YEAH!" Jessica cheered as the Redwings scored another goal. "Go Zetterburg!"

"That's Jess's favorite player," Ryan commented.

"No, Ozzie's my favorite player," Jessica said, nudging him playfully.

"Ozzie?" Arianna asked.

"Chris Osgood," Jessica said, "Only the _best_ goalie ever!"

"Lies," Horatio interjected.

"You're full of shit old man," Jessica scoffed, "Chris Osgood is one of nine goalies to have won four hundred games and one of three to ever score a goal in the NHL. Along with he's a true team player and knows the true meaning of teamwork. When he won his four hundredth game he said it was all thanks to the guys. He said he could stop a hundred goals but if it wasn't for the guys on the ice there wouldn't be a game."

"Ok so he's humble, big deal," Horatio said as he opened his second hard lemonade. "Why do you always buy this stuff for the Stanley Cup?"

"Because beer's gross," Jessica said as she stole Horatio's bottle, "I like this stuff better." She took a swig before she handed Horatio the bottle back. He looked at it and held it out for her. "You got Detroit germs on it," he said, picking up a new bottle.

The second period came to an end and Ryan stood and stretched. "Jess, I need to pee," he said, "Can you help me up the stairs?"

"Yeah sure Ryan," Jessica said.

"Still having some troubles Ryan?" Arianna asked as she cleared away empty bottles.

"Yeah, haven't quite mastered the art of bending my knee and lifting my leg at the same time." Ryan commented, "I almost fell down one time when I tried it on my own."

"And I almost royally kicked his ass for that too," Jessica added, "Dumb shit."

"You love me anyways!" Ryan said with a smile.

"That I do," Jessica said.

Horatio helped Arianna clear away empty bottles and trash and refill snack bowls. He stopped and gently pinned her against the counter and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, do I get celebration sex if Chicago wins?" Arianna playfully asked.

"Like you've never had before," Horatio growled, biting at her neck. A loud banging noise from somewhere upstairs caused him to stop and groan. "Damn it, I should have known."

"Known what?" Arianna inquired.

"Jess and Ryan are having sex on the counter again," Horatio said, "I should have known that was their intention."

Horatio climbed the stairs and pounded on the bathroom door. "Bug!" he yelled, trying the door to find it locked. "Bug the game's not over yet!"

"Sorry Dad," Jessica called in a winded voice, "Good luck ritual!"

"You're not superstitious!"

"Never a better time to become a believer!"

Horatio walked back into the kitchen and Arianna laughed at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently. "I take it they wouldn't stop," she quietly said.

Horatio sighed and shook his head. "Of course not," he responded with a laugh.

"Well I still love you," Arianna said.

A wide smile spread across Horatio's face and his heart began to hammer. A feeling of excitement always washed over him when he heard Arianna say those three little words. "I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her again.

Arianna slid her hand into his pants and started tugging at him. Horatio chuckled and stopped her. "Your daughter's in the other room," he quietly said.

"And so is yours," Arianna laughed.

"But mine already knows what sex is," Horatio playfully retorted.

"Well that's obvious," Arianna said with a smirk.

"Horatio!" Carli called from the living room, "The game's starting again!"

Horatio and Arianna settled back on the couch together, her hand resting on the inside of his thigh reminding him of what was to come. He smiled at her and she leaned in and kissed him.

Horatio pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jessica.

'The game's starting again Bug.'

Moments later his phone buzzed and he read her response.

'Just finishing up round three, be right there.'

Horatio scoffed and tucked his phone away. "Round three," he muttered to himself.

"Round three?" Arianna asked, "I thought these games were called series."

"They are but Bug likes to call her and Ryan's rendezvous 'rounds' sometimes."  
>Arianna thought it over. "So round three would mean…" her ears flushed as grasped the concept. "Three times in that short amount of time?"<p>

"We can try later," Horatio said with a sly smile.

Arianna laughed and kissed him. "You better hope they win tonight."

"Mommy, Horatio, be quiet," Carli said, "Hockey's on."

"Carli you don't even understand what's going on," Arianna said, tickling her daughter.

Carli laughed and squirmed on Horatio's lap. She looked at Arianna and Horatio. "Are guys going to get married?"

Arianna and Horatio's faces both flushed a deep scarlet color. They looked at each other in desperation, hoping the other would say something in response.

"REDWINGS!" Jessica loudly exclaimed as she flipped over the back of the couch and landed next to Horatio. "GOAL!"

Horatio groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch. "Damn it, when did they score?"

"The same time I scored," Ryan sarcastically said as he sat in an arm chair, "And I got a hat trick."

"Hat trick?" Arianna asked.

"It's when a player scores three goals in one game," Horatio explained.

"Which I totally did," Ryan smirked again, "And I'm hoping for an Ovechtrick tonight."

"Ovechtrick?" Arianna asked again.

"Alex Ovechkin scored nine times in one game," Jessica said, "So he declared it an Ovechtirck."

Arianna sighed and shook her head. "Sex and hockey have too many rules for me."

* * *

><p>Horatio's phone buzzed and he sighed as he opened the message from Jessica.<p>

'Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck Ovechtirck'

Horatio scoffed and he placed it face down on the kitchen counter. "Damn Redwings," he muttered.

"Aw, are you sad the Blackhawks lost?" Arianna smirked.

"Yes," Horatio mutter disappointingly.

Arianna giggled and gently kissed him. "You can get a hat trick tonight if you want anyways." She slid her hand into his pants and Horatio moaned and arched his back into her hand. "Oh yes," he groaned, "Hat trick it is."


	21. Code Adam

**Hey everyone, sorry about the slow updates. I've been really busy working full time again and haven't had a lot of free time to update. Plus it's thunder storm/tornado season around here so it seems every other week my electricity or internet is getting knocked out, and without either of those I can't update. Sorry again and I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters with Horatio and Arianna.  
><strong>

**For those of you who don't know Code Adam is a national program started by the Center for Missing and Exploited Children. It's used in lots of places such as retail stores, amusement parks, and other facilities use Code Adam. It's a program designed to help locate missing or separated children within the facility.**

**Also I know Stetler would be gone at this point but I'm not so savvy with keeping up with the little facts and don't know who's internal affairs now so I used him anyways.**

Code Adam

Ryan smiled as he watched Amanda Wolfe walk into the restaurant. She awkwardly sat at the table next to Horatio and Jessica. They sat in a cumbersome silence, everyone watching each other.

"How are you Amanda?" Horatio asked. Amanda jumped and looked at Horatio with large, scared eyes.

"It's ok Mom," Ryan said with a smile, "Nothing's wrong. Horatio just wants to know how you're doing."

Amanda shifted uneasily in her chair. "Well I've kept my job at Starbucks for two months now," she said nervously, chuckling lightly, "I think that's a new record for me. I moved out of my house and into a loft downtown closer to my work. And I've been sober for two months."

"Nothing in your system?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing at all," Amanda said with a small smile.

Ryan smiled at his mother and reached across the table to hold his mother's hand. "I'm proud of you Mom," he quietly said, "You're changed your life so much."

Amanda Wolfe's eyes watered. "Thank you Ryan," she whispered.

Ryan squeezed her hand and smiled shyly. "Mom, will you still call me Lighting Bug?" he whispered.

Amanda Wolfe laughed and smiled. "If that's what you'd like, Lighting Bug."

"Can we order?" Carli asked, "I'm hungry!"

The adults laughed and Horatio ruffled her hair. "When your Mom gets here, Carli."

"When's that?" Carli asked in an impatient tone.

"It seems right now," Horatio said, pointing towards the entrance to the restaurant.

Arianna Wolfe walked in and looked at her sister. Amanda stood and walked towards her. She gave Arianna a weak smile and stared at her. Arianna's eyes watered and she embraced her sister.

"You look good Amanda," she whispered.

"Thanks sis," Amanda responded.

* * *

><p>Carli smiled and twirled in a circle. "I love it!" she exclaimed, trying to look over her shoulder at the bag on her back.<p>

Horatio smiled at the little girl with the ladybug backpack on her back. "Do you want that one?" Horatio asked her.

"Yes!" Carli excitedly exclaimed, "Are you really going to buy it for me?"

"Of course Carli," Horatio said, "But you have to take it off first."

"Aw, ok," Carli said, slipping the bag off.

Horatio and Carli walked through the store hand-in-hand, the new bag and dress Horatio bought for Carli in the department store bag in Horatio's other hand. A store clerk smiled at them as they approached the exit.

"Good afternoon sir," he cheerfully said to Horatio, "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we did, thank you," Horatio politely responded.

The clerk knelt down and smiled at Carli. "And how about you sweetheart? Did your Daddy buy you some nice things?"

"This isn't my Daddy," Carli politely said.

The clerk gave her a measured look. "Then who is it? Do you know this man?"

"Yes, this is my Mommy's boyfriend, Horatio." Carli proudly said, "I know him very well."

The clerk stood back up and looked at Horatio. "Sir we currently have a Code Adam in effect."

"A separated child?" Horatio said, "That's never good. Maybe you should resume your post, you know since she's already identified me as her guardian."

"Sir she matches the description of the little girl perfectly," the clerk insisted, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"No," Horatio said, "I have no reason to."

"Sir, don't make this more difficult than it has to be," he continued, "Just come with me and we can resolve this issue quickly."

"No, you need to back off," Horatio said, pulling back his suit jacket to relieve his badge, "There's nothing wrong here except for the fact that you're keeping me here against my will and wasting my time. Now let me and my little girl through."

The clerk looked at Horatio for a moment. He suddenly grabbed Carli and took off running. Horatio ran after him screaming. "Stop right there!"

"Daddy!" Carli screamed, "Daddy help!"

People stopped and stared as they ran through the mall. Several security guards took off after them, trying to stop them. Horatio jumped at the man and tackled him to the ground. He slammed the man's head against the floor and grabbed Carli back in his bewilderment.

Horatio stood from the ground and held Carli tight against his chest. He felt her tears pour against his neck as she began to sob. "It's ok Carli," he whispered, "You're safe now."

A security guard knelt beside the man and felt for his pulse. "Oh god, he's dead."

* * *

><p>Arianna rushed onto the scene. She found Horatio talking to a patrol unit, Carli pressed tightly against his chest. She ran to him, her heart pounding. "Horatio, Carli!" she exclaimed. Horatio turned to her and embraced her with one arm. He kissed her and held her close.<p>

"Horatio, what's going on?" Arianna asked, "I got a call at work saying there was some kind of accident with you and Carli."

Horatio looked at the body lying on the ground. "That man is Brandon Scott," Horatio explained, "He's a wanted pedophile. He tried to kidnap Carli but I stopped him. He poses as a department store employee, and then tells parents the store has a Code Adam and their child matches the description. He asked them to come with him. He in capitates the parent and kidnaps the child. I guess he changed his motive when he found out I was a cop."

"Why is he dead?" Arianna asked.

"I hit his head on the ground and he died," Horatio whispered.

"How?" Arianna pressed.

"That's what the coroner's here for," Horatio said almost inaudibly.

* * *

><p>Stetler watched as the night shift medical examiner cracked open the dead man's skull. "Wow, hemorrhage city USA," she commented, "I can already tell you this man died from intracranial bleeding, probably an aneurism."<p>

"What would cause that?" Stetler asked.

"Just an expanding of the artery and a build up of blood," the ME explained, "Something did cause it to burst though."

"What could burst it?"

"Anything really, stress, drugs, high blood pressure."

"What about outside trauma?"

"Oh yeah, hit someone with an aneurism hard enough and it'll pop like a balloon."

"Thank you," Stetler mumbled as he left the morgue.

Stetler found Horatio sitting in the lobby, Arianna Wolfe still sitting beside him and her daughter on his lap. "Horatio we need to talk," he said to him.

"Fine," Horatio stated, standing with Carli in his arms.

"Horatio the child can't come along."

"Why not? She's a witness."

"I want to talk to you, not her."

"Fine then, tell Carli that." Horatio held his arms away from his body and Carli's body stayed fixed against his own. She glared at Stetler as she clung with all her might with her arms and legs.

Stetler smiled at the little girl and her eyes narrowed even more. "Hi sweetheart," he said in a high voice, "Can you let go of Horatio so I can talk to him?"

"No!" Carli snapped.

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck off bitch!"

"Carli," Arianna said in a warning tone, "Remember what happened last time you talked like that."

Stetler sighed and straightened up. "Fine, she can stay. I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

"You shouldn't kill birds," Carli said, "They didn't do anything to you."

"Ok Carli time to play nice with Rick," Horatio said, wrapping his arms around Carli's small body.

"Well then I get to go because she's my daughter," Arianna said.

"No," Stetler said, "You can't. You're romantically involved with Caine, you'd be biased."

"But blood is thicker than water so I win let me be with my daughter," Arianna said, pushing past him. "I like interrogation room number two best so we're using that one."

Stetler stood there flabbergasted watching Arianna walk away. Horatio chuckled and followed her. "She's become more aggressive in the last few months," he commented, "And I love it!"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Stetler said, "You hit his head on the ground and that's it?"<p>

"Yes, just like the last five times I've told you Rick, yes that's all that happened," Horatio said, "That and the fact that he tried to kidnap Carli, but you seem to keep ignoring that fact."

Stetler gave him an irritated look. "Caine this is my investigation, let me run it the way I want to."

"Then I demand a new investigator," Horatio said.

"Can't do it," Stetler said, "Conflict of interest."

"Don't care what you say Rick," Horatio said, "You're doing an ineffective job and I'm getting annoyed. I feel like you're trying to accuse me of murder rather than see it was an accident. And a good thing, too, now there's one less pedophile out on the street."

"Statements like that don't look good Horatio," Stetler commented.

"Well you've clearly never felt the love of a child Rick," Horatio said.

A knock on the door and the ME's head popping in interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Stetler I've my finished report if you'd like to read it."

"Thank Sherry, can you just tell me the cause of death?" Stetler said.

"Ruptured aneurism," she said, "It was a pretty bad one, too. The guy probably had a migraine every waking moment of his life for the last few weeks. All he needed was just the right a moment of pressure, which wasn't much, and ka-boom. Lights out for him, and good thing, too. I feel safer walking the streets with my children now. My conclusion- his death was accidentally. The guy was a walking time bomb. Lieutenant Caine was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and thank god for that."

She left and Horatio smiled at Stetler with a satisfied grin. "Well Rick?"

Stetler glared at him and released an exasperated breath. "Fine, you're free to go."

"Thank you Rick," Horatio said as he stood, "Now if you don't mind I need to return to the store to retrieve my purchases."

"Yeah, I want my new buggy bag!" Carli said, "Horatio bought it for me."

"Oh a buggy bag?" Arianna said, "That sounds cute."

* * *

><p>Arianna and Horatio stood in the doorway of Carli's room, watching her sleep. Horatio felt his heart pound as Carli's plea rang out in his mind.<p>

"_Daddy! Daddy help!"_

Arianna leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Horatio for saving my baby," she whispered.

Horatio smiled and held her face in his hands. He kissed her gently and pulled her against his body. "I would do anything for you and your little girl Arianna," he whispered, "Because I love you both."

She smiled against his lips as she kissed him again. "Well then I'm going to guess you won't object to what I have in mind next."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her again. "You know me too well," he said as Arianna led him to their bedroom.

They laid out on the bed and Horatio covered Arianna in kisses.

"How long has it been?" he quietly asked.

"Um, since this morning?" Arianna questionably replied.

Horatio chuckled as he unbuttoned her shirt. "No, I don't mean since the last time we had sex." He said with a smile, "I mean how long have we been together?"

"Um, well I don't know," Arianna said, "What are we starting our count at?"

"Well Bug had her miscarriage in November and that was the first time we had sex," Horatio recalled, "But we didn't say we loved each other until April."

"Let's say November," Arianna answered as she ran her hands across his now bare chest, "Because I believe you've been in my life since then. I want to believe the last eight months we've been together, even when we split up."

"I think you've been in my life since before then," Horatio whispered.

Arianna looked at him with concern in her eyes. "How so?" she whispered.

"You've been in my life since July," Horatio quietly said, "And I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

Arianna giggled lightly. "Well I guess you believe in love at first sight."

"What you don't?" Horatio teased.

"Well I do, but for you I had to look again."

"Aw, why's that?"

"Because I was more concerned about finding my daughter than the incredibly handsome man standing in front of me," Arianna explained.

Horatio chuckled and kissed her gently. "Well I guess that makes sense."


	22. Airport Life

**Alright here it is, the final chapter of this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story as Horatio and Arianna's lives unfolded. A special thanks to Horatio'sGirl101 for the story idea. :)  
><strong>

**Here's a random fact- I don't like CSI: New York. I don't really know why either. I love CSI and CSI: Miami but I can't stand CSI: New York. I decided to include the brief Mac Taylor cameo though, I had to incorporate all three shows into one chapter.**

**I sincerely apologize to any and all CSI: New York fans. I did not mean to offend you if I did.**

Airport

Horatio and Arianna sat together on the back porch of Horatio's house. Though it was July and a warm night they were cuddled together on the couch under a blanket. They watched the sunset together and Arianna sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Horatio quietly asked her.

"About how great this last year has been," she replied, "Last year when Grissom told me he had to cut me I felt like my whole life had finally come crashing down on me. I had lost my husband, my house, my car; in fact the only thing I had left was my job and my daughter. Then I lost my job. I felt like the only thing I had left to live for was Calleigh Anne. Then the whole thing with finding out Ryan was my nephew just added to the stress and I thought I was going to snap for a while there."

"How did you keep it together?" Horatio asked after Arianna was silent for several minutes.

"You," she whispered, "There was something about you that helped me relax. When I was around you I suddenly felt better and everything seemed easier to handle."

Horatio smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you Arianna Wolfe," he whispered, "I'm so glad you came into my life."

"I love you, too, Horatio," she whispered, "Thank you for making me be a part of your life."

* * *

><p>"And the winner is- Arianna Wolfe!" Calleigh excitedly exclaimed, "Congratulations Ms. Wolfe you are the winner of a brand new CSI level two certificate!"<p>

Arianna smiled and accepted her new MDPD ID badge from Calleigh. "Thank you Calleigh, and I must say you are not an easy teacher to please."

"Well you've earned it," Calleigh said as she hugged her. "Sorry it took so long to get you tested. Stetler had a hay day when Horatio said he wanted to give you the proficiency test. He went off about how Horatio would be biased and he wouldn't be able to efficiently give you the placement test."

"And that's why you had to give it to me?" Arianna asked as she affixed her new ID badge.

"Yes, Stetler was fine with me giving you the test," Calleigh explained. "You want to know my opinion? Stetler's an ass. I mean any man who hits a woman doesn't deserve to walk free amongst everyone else."

"He hit a woman?" Arianna asked surprised.

"Yes, Yelina in fact, Horatio's sister-in-law," Calleigh explained.

"Scum bag," Arianna muttered.

* * *

><p>Yelina sauntered into Horatio's office. She stood in the doorway and waited as Horatio finished a meeting with Eric. She smiled at him when Eric left and Horatio returned it with a friendly one of his own.<p>

"Yelina, to what do I owe this honor?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I just thought I'd stop in and see my favorite red head Lieutenant," she said. "It's been a while Horatio. I haven't heard from you much in the last few months. How are you?"

"I'm good," Horatio said with a smile, "Things have been going great. In fact I was going to call you tonight to talk to you about something."

"Funny, I was going to do the same."

"Oh really what about?"

Yelina walked over to him stood there nervously. She placed her hand on his cheek and peered into his deep blue eyes. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Arianna walked down the hall excitedly. She eager to tell Horatio she had passed her proficiency test. She intercepted Jessica as she walked through the hall.<p>

"Jessica!" she exclaimed, "I passed my proficiency!"

"Did you really? Congratulations Arianna!" Jessica hugged her and they continued on down the hall. "Does Horatio know yet?"

"No, that's where I'm headed right now." Arianna stopped dead in her tracks. Through the glass walls of Horatio's office Arianna could see him kissing Yelina. Anger suddenly bubbled up through her. Her entire body shook and her face flushed red. She stormed passed his office, tearing her name badge off her belt and throwing it to the ground. She threw her MDPD badge and glock to the ground and kicked them away. She jabbed the button on the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed the familiar number.

"Grissom" the voice on the other end sounded.

"Grissom, its Arianna. Miami's not working out. Do you know anywhere else I can transfer?"

"Arianna what are you talking about?" Grissom asked, "I just got word you passed your level two proficiency. How can Miami not be working?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Grissom. Just tell me where I can go." Arianna climbed into her car and slammed it into drive.

"I can give you Mac Taylor's number, he's the CSI supervisor for the NYPD. Last I knew he was looking for another CSI. You'll be bumped back down to level one though if you leave Miami."

"I don't care," Arianna said as tears finally formed in her eyes and her voice cracked, "I just need to get away from Miami."

"Arianna are you sure you want to leave?" Grissom inquired, "Horatio said you've been doing some amazing work. Is there something I need to talk to him about?"

"No," Arianna snapped, "There isn't."

"Then why are you leaving Miami?"

Tears poured down Arianna's face as she stopped at a red light. "Horatio," she whispered almost inaudibly, "Horatio's the reason I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>Horatio placed his hands on Yelina's shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Yelina," he whispered. She kissed him again and Horatio pushed her away again. "Yelina what are you doing?"<p>

"I love you Horatio," she said, "I've fallen in love with you. Please Horatio let's be together just like we should have all those years ago."

"No Yelina," Horatio said, "We shouldn't have been together all those years ago. If we had I wouldn't have the life I do now."

"Please Horatio, it's not too late to start our life together," Yelina started to beg. "Please Horatio, I love you!"

"But I don't love you," he quietly responded.

"Um, Dad I think we have a problem."

Horatio looked to see Jessica. She was holding an ID badge, MDPD badge, and glock in her hands. "Jess, where did you get those?"

"They're Arianna's," Jessica whispered, "She saw you, well we both saw you, we saw you and Yelina…"

The color drained from Horatio's face and his heart thudded in his chest. "Where did she go Bug?"

Jessica shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered, "She tore them off and threw them and then left. I don't know where she is Dad."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, appearing in the doorway next to Jessica. "Jess, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Arianna's gone," Jessica said as her voice cracked. "She left."

"Why did she leave?" Ryan asked as he wrapped his arms around Jessica in a comforting manner.

"Because Dad was kissing Aunt Yelina," Jessica whispered against his shoulder.

Ryan turned and stared at Horatio as anger filled him. "You were kissing Yelina?" he asked in an angry tone.

"No!" Horatio exclaimed, "She kissed me! She was coming on to me!"

"Bullshit," Ryan muttered as he held Jessica closer.

"No really, she did!" Horatio tried to explain.

"Why would she do that?" Ryan hissed.

"Because I love him!" Yelina declared, "I love Horatio Caine so I kissed him! I wanted to show him just much he means to me!"

"Slut," Jessica muttered against Ryan's shoulder.

"Bug that's not a nice thing to say," Horatio snapped at her. He looked back at Yelina, his eyes filling with sorrow. "Yelina I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Arianna."

Yelina scoffed. "You're in love with your whore?"

"Don't you dare call my Aunt a whore!" Ryan yelled at her, "She's a better person than you!"

"Whatever," Yelina muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Yelina you need to leave," Horatio said.

Yelina looked at him longingly. "I'll always love you Horatio," she said.

"And now you'll know how I've felt for the last seventeen years. Good-bye Yelina," Horatio said as he began searching through his desk.

Ryan and Jessica stood alone with Horatio in his office as he continued to search his desk.

"What are you looking for Dad?" Jessica inquired.

"I'm trying to find Gil Grissom's number," Horatio said, "I wrote it down somewhere and I can't remember where I put it."

"Why do you need Grissom's number?" Ryan asked.

"Because he's the first person Arianna would call," Horatio said.

* * *

><p>"Arianna didn't tell you she was leaving?" Grissom asked over the phone.<p>

"No, she apparently just stormed out without a word to anyone," Horatio explained.

"Well that's not like her," Grissom commented, "She usually over explains."

"I know," Horatio said, becoming impatient, "Gil can you just tell me what she said to you?"

"Well she really didn't say much. She kind of refused to tell me what was wrong." Grissom explained, "She asked me for another contact she could call to find a job out of Miami."

"What did you tell her?" Horatio asked.

"I gave her Mac Taylor's number from New York," Grissom said, "I told her he was looking for a new CSI."

"Thank you Gil," Horatio said as he jotted down a few notes. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Did she say why she was leaving?"

"Yes," Grissom said, "She said she was leaving because of you."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I had an Arianna Wolfe call me," Mac Taylor explained over the phone. "She said she was a CSI in Miami and MDPD wasn't working out for her. I told her if she could fly in today maybe we could get her set up with a job. She said she would book the next flight out of Miami and be here as soon as she could."<p>

"Did she say where she was leaving from?" Horatio inquired.

"Miami International," Mac said, "She asked to have someone from my team meet her."

"Thank you Mac," Horatio said.

"Not a problem Horatio, anytime," Mac said. "I do have to ask though, am I going to have to have someone meet her?"

"I'm hoping not," Horatio somberly answered.

Horatio barely waited for the Hummer to stop as it pulled up in front of the airport. Jessica hit the brakes and watched her father run. "Go Daddy go!" she called after him as Horatio ran into the airport.  
>"Do you think he's going to catch her in time?" Ryan asked.<br>"I hope he does." Jessica said, "He let her get away once, I don't think he can deal with losing her again."

Horatio ran through the crowded terminal. He carelessly pushed people out of his way as he rushed to a service desk. He panted slightly as he slammed his badge onto the counter.  
>"Where does the flight to New York leave from?" he questioned the attendant.<p>

"Gate seventeen," the nervous attendant responded. "It leaves in seven minutes."

Horatio looked at his watch. 12:53pm, he could make if he ran. "Thank you" he muttered as he took off in a sprint.

Horatio pushed his body to go faster. Gate seventeen was on the other side of the terminal. He had to make it, he had to find her.

Sweat formed on his body under his shirt and he panted with effort. Observers gave him strange looks as they watched him push his way through the crowd. Horatio pulled his badge off his belt and held it out in front of him. "Miami Dade PD!" he yelled, "Out of my way!"

Then it was there, gate seventeen. It was like the parting of the Red Sea as people stepped out of his way. He clipped his badge back to his belt and looked at his watch. 1:01pm, he was too late.

Horatio skidded to a stop and looked at the gate. There were still people loading and bags being checked.

"No!" a small voice yelled, "You can't touch my bag! Daddy H bought it for me!"

"Calleigh Anne you give it to the guard now! And stop calling him that!"

Horatio pushed through the crowd and ran towards her voice. "Arianna!" he yelled, "Arianna wait!"

Arianna turned at the sound of his voice. Anger washed over her face at the sight of him and she turned away. Horatio slammed into the guard as he tried to stop. "Sorry" he muttered as he regained his balance.

"Daddy H!" Carli exclaimed. She tried to run to him but Arianna stopped him. "No Carli."

"Arianna, please listen to me!" Horatio said. He grabbed her arm and she shot him a dirty look.

"No Horatio, I have nothing to say to you!"

"Sir," the guard said, "You need to get back in line."

Horatio shoved his badge in his face and glared at him. "I have business here." He said, "Arianna I didn't kiss her. Yelina kissed me! I pushed her away!"

"Stop making up excuses Horatio. Just leave me and my daughter alone. You've hurt us enough."

"Daddy H never hurt me!" Carli argued, "He loves me and he loves you too!"

"Stop it Carli!" Arianna snapped. Carli looked at her mother. Tears overflowed from her eyes and she ran to Horatio. Arianna's heart hurt at the sight of her daughter clinging to Horatio's leg. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's ok Carli," he quietly said to her.

Horatio looked at Arianna. "Please Arianna listen to me. Don't leave. Please, stay with me, stay with the Crime Lab, stay with Ryan, stay with your family. We need you here. This is your home now."

"No it's not Horatio," Arianna said, her voice cracking, "There's nothing here for me."

"Yes there is."

"What?" Arianna snapped, "What is there for me here?"

Horatio leaned into her and kissed her passionately. "Me," he said. "I'm here for you because I love you Arianna. I love you more than life itself." He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He clumsily opened it with one hand since he was still holding Carli. He dropped to one knee and balanced Carli on his knee and held the ring in his hand.

"Arianna Wolfe will you marry me?"

Arianna stood there speechless, staring at the ring. It had a silver band and a large deep blue sapphire surrounded by tiny white diamonds. Arianna's hand covered her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Horatio…" she muttered. He looked at her, his deep blue eyes peering into her soul. A smile spread across her face and she slowly lowered her hand. "Yes! Oh god yes I will!"

Horatio leapt up and threw his arms around her as he kissed her passionately. Carli giggled as she was smashed between their bodies.

The terminal erupted into an earth shattering applause. Their kiss broke and they smiled and laughed at each other. Horatio slowly pulled back and caught Carli in his arms and set her on the ground. He pulled the ring from the padding in the box and slid it onto Arianna's finger. She looked at it for a moment and then grabbed Horatio's face and kissed him again. Carli jumped in circles around them, screaming and cheering.

"Daddy!" Horatio heard a voice call to him. He turned to see Jessica and Ryan running to them. She flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You found her! You found her!"

"Yes I did Bug." Horatio said with a smile.

"What did she say?" Jessica pressed.

Arianna smiled as she wrapped her arm around Horatio's. She held up her left hand and the light danced off the dark stone. "I said yes."

Jessica squealed and wrapped her arms around Arianna. "Oh I'm so excited!"

"Congratulations Horatio!" Ryan said as he hugged Horatio. "Aunt Arianna, I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed as he hugged Arianna.

"Oh crap," Jessica said, wrapping her arms around Ryan's torso from behind, "If they get married then we'll be cousins!" she joked.

Ryan chuckled and kissed her knuckles. "Oh dear, at least it's only because of marriage."

"Well I know how to fix that problem." Jessica said.

"How?" Ryan questioned.

Jessica pulled her hand back and reached into her pocket. She held a ring box in front of Ryan and popped it open. Inside the box were matching silver wedding bands. "Marry me Ryan Wolfe." Jessica said, "Marry me before we become cousins."

Ryan stood there shocked. Then a smile overtook his face as he began to laugh. "Oh you bet I will!" he declared, as he turned and encased Jessica in his arms.

There was more applauding as Horatio and Arianna laughed. "Well it seems there are just Caines proposing to Wolfes all over the place." They turned to see Frank walking over to them. Frank laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe this, Horatio and Arianna and then Jess and Ryan. Did you two plan this?"

"Nope!" Jessica happily declared, "Daddy and I had no clue the other was going to propose today."

Frank laughed again and smiled. "Like father like daughter." he looked at his watch and shook his head. "Well I guess I better get going. I was called in to check out a situation because there was some lunatic running around yelling something MDPD being here."

Horatio blushed slightly and looked at the floor before he met Frank's gaze. "Sorry about that, I had to get to her."

Frank chuckled and clapped Horatio on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, you were worth it buddy."

Horatio looked at Jessica and Ryan, who were now playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the terminal. He chuckled and walked over to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They looked at him and a small blush formed on each of their cheeks.

"So does this mean I have to wait for you two to get married before I can get hitched?" he jokingly asked.

Jessica laughed and looked at her father. "Well you don't have to, but if you do get married first don't let it spread around that I'm marrying my cousin."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "Because that's the last thing we need the team to find out."

Horatio chuckled and smiled at them. "Well then I guess we'll just have to see how things play out."

Horatio felt a pair of arms wrap around his leg and he looked down to see Carli. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy H!" she quietly said to him.

"I love you, too, Carli Anne." He whispered into her ear.

"Now you're going to be my real Daddy!"

"Yes I am."

"Forever and ever?"

Horatio smiled to himself and held his new daughter tightly. "Forever and ever."

**Omg I can't believe I finished it already! I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel to this story or not, but I will say that I do have an idea for the sequel. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this new idea so I might just have to tinker around with it for a while before I get anything posted. But I promise I will let everyone know if and when the sequel is coming out.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Lol**

**Peace Out!~ KC**


	23. Always a Solution

**Ok, so originally I wasn't going to write anything else for this story, but HoratiosGirl101 sent me this idea for ending it. It's not exactly how she had it in mind but I kept to it the best I could.**

**If anyone's wondering the first few chapters of the sequel have been posted. It's tentatively called "Individually Unique, Together Complete."**

Always a Solution

Horatio and Arianna held hands as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful sunny day and it seemed the world belonged to them that day. Arianna leaned into him and Horatio wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the side of her head and they smiled lovingly at each other. They wandered over to a bench and sat down together. Horatio held her hand and smiled at the sight of Arianna's engagement ring.

"You really like it?" he quietly asked her.

Arianna smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love it," she whispered.

Arianna looked off in the distance. She watched the young couple across the park walk together hand-in-hand. The woman was obviously pregnant, with her large abdomen and beaming face. The man with her smiled at her and he towed a small boy in his arms. They looked so happy together with their growing family.

"Where did Ryan and Jessica say they were taking Calleigh Anne for the afternoon?" Arianna quietly asked Horatio.

"Jess said they were going to the pier to play some games and then out to dinner, why?" Horatio answered.

"No reason," Arianna whispered.

Horatio looked at her and then followed her gaze. He looked at the young happy couple with their children and understood what was going on.

"You're upset," he whispered.

"No I'm not," Arianna quietly retorted.

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Everything's fine Horatio," Arianna insisted.

"Arianna," Horatio said dropping to his knee in front of her, "Tell me what you want."

Arianna looked at him as tears began slowly rolling down her face. "I want a baby," she whispered. "I want to have a baby. I want to do everything my body was designed to do but some terrible disease took away from me. I want to be a normal human."

Horatio held her left hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Normal is only a setting on a dryer," he quietly said. "If there was such a thing as a normal human you are anything but Arianna. You are an extraordinary person and I love every part of you, no matter what."

"You still love me even though I can't have children?" Arianna whispered.

"The fact that you don't have any kind of reproductive organs doesn't bother me," Horatio whispered. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. "Arianna you know as a scientist that there's always a solution to every problem. I bet we can figure this out together."

"You mean…" Arianna whispered.

"Yes," Horatio finished, "I know there's something we can do to get around this minor problem."

Arianna giggled and smiled at him through her tears. "I feel like not having a uterus is more than a minor problem when it comes to having children."

Horatio chuckled and smiled at her. "Like I said, there's always a solution."


End file.
